Clair Obscur
by Oniryuu-sama
Summary: 7ème année à Poudlard : Harry vit un début d'année plus que mouvementé, certains professeurs ont perdu leurs anciennes habitudes et Cho s'avère ne pas être ce qu'elle prétend... [ATTENTION : JE NE ME BASE QUE SUR LES 5 PREMIERS TOMES, PAS SUR LE TOME 6]
1. L'ange de Ravenclaw

_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je me permets quelques incohérences et/ou anachronismes, ainsi que le droit de modifier certains détails d'ordre corporel et chronologique.  
L'histoire se passe lors de la septième année à Hogwarts pour Harry et ses amis. Du reste, je tente de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'œuvre originelle et aux caractères des personnages, sauf Cho Chang que je tente de modeler petit à petit afin d'en faire un personnage un peu plus « tanukien »...  
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (car violence physique, morale et sexuelle au cours de l'histoire)  
**Résumé :** Quand Tanuki décide de refaire l'histoire en dotant Cho Chang d'une paire de...   
**Traductions :** (car je n'aime pas la VF des noms des maisons et des personnages) Gryffindor - Gryffondor §§§ Ravenclaw - Serdaigle §§§ Slytherin - Serpentard §§§ Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle §§§ Hogwarts - Poudlard §§§ Argus Filch & Miss Norris - Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne §§§ Severus Snape - Severus Rogue._

**--- CLAIR OBSCUR ---  
01  
L'ange de Ravenclaw**

**L**es diligences menaient les étudiants de septième année vers le Collège de Hogwarts qui se dressait solennellement devant eux. À chaque rentrée scolaire, les élèves ressentaient cet émoi particulier à l'idée de retrouver entre ces larges murs les visages de leurs professeurs, de leurs amis, de leurs rivaux aussi. Pouvoir à nouveau papoter avec les fantômes de leurs Maisons respectives, apprendre de nouvelles incantations, supporter leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées... Tant de réflexes à reprendre ! Le sourire aux lèvres et les prunelles illuminées d'une excitation singulière, tous les élèves se tortillaient d'impatience sur les bancs des fiacres bringuebalants.  
– Ça fait plaisir de se retrouver après tant de semaines de séparation ! déclara Hermione, le regard embrasé d'une flamme de joie.  
**S**es deux meilleurs amis hochaient vivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Deux mois de congés, c'était reposant. Mais que le temps était long lorsque les amis n'étaient plus là pour tenir compagnie lors des moments de bonheur ou de tristesse. Harry avait une fois de plus passé des vacances horribles avec les Dursley et il comptait bien profiter de ces dix mois en compagnie de ses deux compagnons d'aventures les plus fidèles, Ron et Hermione. Avant de les avoir rencontrés, jamais Harry ne se serait douté qu'une amitié puisse être aussi profonde. Pour cette raison, il désirait plus que tout au monde réussir ses examens et s'établir dans le monde des sorciers, loin de la maison numéro 4 de Privet Drive où vivait l'horripilante famille qu'il avait supportée durant toute sa jeunesse.  
**L**es diligences s'arrêtèrent. Les élèves sortirent leurs têtes par les petites fenêtres et remarquèrent alors Rubeus Hagrid qui avait certainement fini de s'occuper des première année. La traversée du fleuve était un rituel pour les nouveaux élèves, et c'était le géant qui se chargeait de guider les barques vers le petit quai.  
**L**e garde-chasse de Hogwarts aida galamment les demoiselles à sortir des diligences. À la vue des trois amis qui descendaient de leur fiacre, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à leur rencontre pour les étreindre dans ses bras immenses. Ron, Hermione et Harry se serrèrent à leur tour contre lui.   
– Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-il, les joues rougies par l'émotion.  
– Très bien ! répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.  
**H**arry se contenta de sourire, sachant que le géant comprendrait ce qui se cachait sous ce silence. D'un pas rapide, tous les étudiants entrèrent dans l'École. Ils devancèrent les élèves de première année et regagnèrent la Grande Salle. L'inséparable trio s'assit à la table des Gryffindor. Un brin taquins, les deux garçons observaient les visages anxieux des débutants qui faisaient leur entrée. Hermione leur faisait les gros yeux pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais au fond, elle reconnaissait qu'il était amusant de scruter les regards inquiets des nouveaux élèves. Eux-mêmes avaient connu cette appréhension, sept années auparavant. Peu concernés par leurs benjamins qui passaient tour à tour sous le Choixpeau magique, Harry et ses amis se murmuraient leurs anecdotes durant les vacances. Naturellement, c'était le Survivant qui avait le plus à raconter, en particulier à propos de Dudley, son horrible cousin.  
– Je me suis permis quelques petits manquements quant au règlement, avoua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Rien de bien méchant...  
– Tu aurais pu te faire exclure de Hogwarts ! soupira Hermione. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de déroger aux règles de l'École.   
**D**écidément toujours aussi moralisatrice, la jeune Granger n'avait pas changé. Harry lui reconnaissait beaucoup de sagesse, mais également beaucoup trop de rigidité dès qu'il s'agissait du règlement. Une future Minerva McGonagall, comme se plaisait à chantonner Ron avec un sourire innocent.  
– C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais avoue que c'est difficile de s'en empêcher quand tu sais que tu peux faire trembler les Dursley en murmurant du latin.  
**L**e garçon roux en face de lui se mit à rire mais Hermione lui jeta un regard coléreux. Voyant alors ses deux amis s'échanger des coups d'œil malicieux, elle s'autorisa un sourire et secoua doucement la tête.  
– Maintenant que tous nos nouveaux élèves ont trouvé leur maison, déclara la voix profonde du Directeur de l'École, nous pouvons enfin répondre à l'appel de nos estomacs et nous repaître des plats exquis sous nos yeux.  
**S**ans plus attendre, Ron se servit copieusement piqua sa fourchette dans une tranche de rosbif. Sa mine pâle reprit quelques couleurs quand il avala la première bouchée. Horrifiée, Hermione le scrutait.  
– Mais... mais mâche un peu au moins ! Tu vas t'étouffer !  
**H**arry jeta un regard à ses deux amis, un sourire étirant ses lèvres douces. Il trouvait cette relation plutôt charmante. Malgré sa réserve, la jeune fille ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude dès que Ron s'écartait de tout ce qui lui semblait sécuritaire. Le Survivant était presque certain qu'ils finiraient par avouer leurs sentiments profonds l'un et l'autre. En tout cas, il l'espérait.  
**D**e son côté, il se sentait un peu seul. Pourtant, il avait beau chercher dans ses relations, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un qui lui convenait. Il se savait très exigeant, mais il avait besoin d'une personne qui cesserait de le voir comme un héros. Il en avait assez d'être le « Survivant ». Cette célébrité le fatiguait et parfois, il doutait de son entourage. À la moindre menace, tous disaient sans cesse pour se rassurer : « Notre Directeur est là... et puis Harry Potter nous protègera lui aussi ! Il a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom plusieurs fois ! ». Ces gens-là n'admettaient pas que le Gryffindor puisse éprouver de la peur lui aussi. Or il voulait pouvoir se confier sans honte à celui ou celle qui partagerait sa vie.   
**I**l ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ignorait pourquoi il venait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait passer sa vie en compagnie d'un garçon. Après avoir imaginé la scène d'une étreinte amoureuse avec un homme, il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur. D'autant plus que le genre masculin n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus alléchant au vu des spécimens que renfermait Hogwarts. Même parmi les Gryffindors... Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son échine et il détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues.  
**C**auchemardesque...  
– J'ai hâte de retourner un bon lit bien douillet ! s'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux.  
– Et moi donc ! marmonna Harry en cachant un bâillement derrière ses doigts.  
**H**ermione s'était un peu soulevée du banc pour scruter les visages des autres tables. Avec surprise, elle se rassit et glissa à ses amis :  
– Cho Chang est toujours là... elle n'avait pas une année d'avance sur nous ?  
**R**on fit une moue bizarre, incapable de répondre, et jeta un regard ahuri vers la table des Ravenclaws. Harry se tordit le cou par-dessus son épaule et fixa le visage étonnamment calme de l'Asiatique. La voir aussi réservée, seule en bout de table, était plutôt surprenant. Elle qui avait pourtant quelques bons amis parmi ses camarades de Maison et qui était si expressive en leur compagnie...  
– Bah... dit Ron en se sentant un peu maladroit. Si elle a doublé son année, elle se retrouve peut-être toute seule avec une classe qu'elle connaît mal ?  
**S**ans plus s'occuper de la jeune Ravenclaw, les trois amis se plongèrent dans une nouvelle discussion à propos du Quidditch. C'était certainement le cours qui avait le plus manqué à Harry. Les pommettes rougies par l'enthousiasme, le jeune homme déclara :  
– Pour ma dernière année à Hogwarts, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Gryffindor doit gagner la coupe !  
– Attends-toi à ce que ton professeur détesté te surcharge de devoirs pour t'empêcher de t'entraîner... soupira Granger en finissant son assiette.  
**L**e Survivant ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur et de colère.  
– Ne parle pas de malheur...  
**S**oudain maussade, le Survivant jeta un regard sombre au Maître des Potions assis à la table des enseignants. Severus Snape, le grand professeur aux yeux aussi noirs que la pierre qui lui servait de cœur. Harry n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour cet homme qui l'avait méprisé dès le premier cours, le rabaissant publiquement au rang de cancre rebelle et de célébrité sans plus de cervelle qu'un moineau.  
**H**arry s'en retourna au contenu de son assiette... Depuis deux ans, il avait un peu mieux compris pourquoi Snape le détestait autant. Après tout, James Potter s'était comporté comme un minable en s'amusant à prendre Severus pour souffre-douleur, à l'époque où tous deux étaient encore des collégiens. Comptant sur sa notoriété en tant qu'Attrapeur et sa réputation d'élève doué et sérieux, il s'était vite obtenu des droits que d'autres élèves ne se seraient jamais accordés. Snape étant rigoureux quant au règlement, il avait toujours surveillé les Maraudeurs pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Mais au lieu de se faire écouter, il n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer le titre de bouc émissaire. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il appartienne à la maison adverse n'avait pas arrangé sa situation.  
**C**ependant, le fils n'était pas comme le père. Harry désapprouvait ces préjugés un peu trop immatures à son goût ; si le Professeur de Potions avait des raisons de détester James, il n'en avait pas pour haïr son enfant. Ce dernier ne partageait pas cette méchanceté et la rivalité entre les Gryffindors et les Slytherins n'était pas suffisante pour expliquer cette aversion que Snape avait éprouvée dès la première année du jeune Survivant.  
**R**etournant son regard vert sur l'ancien Mangemort, Harry soupira. À présent qu'il était assez âgé pour prendre du recul et ne plus réagir comme un adolescent rebelle et stupide, pouvait-il blâmer ce professeur, aussi odieux fût-il ? Après tout, Snape avait souvent pris la défense d'Harry et ses deux amis lorsqu'il y avait danger. Le Gryffindor se souvenait que durant sa première année, son professeur honni l'avait défendu lors d'un match de Quidditch, alors que ce traître de Quirrell tentait de désarçonner le jeune Attrapeur de son balai. Au cours de la deuxième année, il avait plus ou moins innocenté le trio. Accusés à tort d'avoir pétrifié Miss Norris et écrit un message de sang sur l'un des murs, les trois amis avaient été pris de court face à l'interrogatoire des professeurs suspicieux. Étrangement, Severus avait été l'un des moins sceptiques, n'hésitant pas à les innocenter jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et puis, lors de la troisième année à Hogwarts, le Maître des Potions n'avait pas fui devant le loup-garou qu'était devenu Remus Lupin. Hermione et Ron se souvenaient de son geste, alors qu'il tentait de les protéger derrière lui. « C'est pas Lockhart qui aurait fait ça ! » avait déclaré le jeune Weasley, le lendemain.  
_**O**ui, mais à côté de ça, il m'humilie devant toute la classe !_, s'exclama intérieurement Harry avec orgueil. _Ce mec est un fouteur de merde qui me juge mal et c'est tout !_  
**S**e sentant observé, le Professeur Snape tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffindors et ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes étincelantes. Bizarrement, il ne renvoya ni regard tueur, ni sourire malsain. Il se contenta de reporter son intérêt sur la table des Slytherins tout en avalant une bouchée de viande. Un peu troublé, Harry se reprocha sa conclusion hâtive sur l'enseignant qu'il détestait. Peut-être que cette année, ce serait différent ? Discrètement, il croisa les doigts sous la table et pria Merlin pour que ce nouveau trimestre soit placé sous le signe de la tranquillité. Il en avait assez de ces conflits stupides entre Gryffindor et Slytherin.  
**B**ientôt, ce fut la fin du repas et Ron se leva. Il arborait sur son uniforme le blason des préfets en chef. Le rouge aux joues, il appela les nouveaux élèves et les guida parmi les divers escaliers qui se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes. Ses deux amis le suivaient de loin, se chuchotant quelques commentaires à l'oreille :  
– Tu as vu comme il est rouge ? s'exclama Hermione.  
– Il a quand même plus de classe dans son habit de préfet, admit Harry.  
**I**ls rejoignirent la Salle des Gryffindors et Hermione se dirigea vers l'aile des filles après un signe de la main à l'intention de son ami. Harry regagna alors la chambre des garçons et se dévêtit derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Nu comme à son premier jour, il tendit un bras au travers du tissu et hissa la valise sur le matelas. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla hâtivement le temps de trouver un pyjama. Il en prit un et s'en habilla. Glissant alors paresseusement la malle sous le lit, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la petite table de nuit. Enfin, il rampa dans ses draps et ferma ses yeux fatigués.  
**U**n peu plus tard, Ron entra dans la chambre et se déshabilla à son tour. Tout aussi fainéant que Harry, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et ne tarda pas à ronfler. Le Survivant fit une grimace. Il aurait aimé pouvoir infliger un sort de silence à son ami, mais il préférait ne pas vexer le jeune Weasley. Lui qui venait tout juste d'être nommé préfet en chef, il valait mieux ne pas le décourager et l'humilier dès le premier soir. Mais peut-être que glisser quelques mots à ce propos le lendemain... ?  
_**O**n verra_, soupira le jeune homme en se couchant sur le dos, les mains croisées sous la nuque.   
**S**ongeur, il joua avec une mèche de sa frange rebelle et repensa à Cho. La pauvre... elle devait être déçue d'avoir raté ses examens. Harry décida de lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La voir soudain d'humeur très sombre avait l'intrigué. Il éprouvait un vif sentiment d'insatisfaction à l'idée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi la jeune Ravenclaw leur avait semblé si mélancolique. Fronçant les sourcils dans le noir, le Survivant repensa au Professeur Snape. Lui aussi semblait étrange... Avait-il décidé de cesser ses enfantillages et de lui ficher la paix ? Non... Harry peinait à le croire, et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de demander au Maître des Potions pourquoi il ne lui avait pas adressé quelque rictus moqueur. Mieux valait oublier tout cela. Même si sa curiosité était éveillée, de toute façon, il ne saurait rien ce soir. Il devait dormir... une bonne nuit de repos sans les ronflements bruyants de l'oncle Vernon, ni les piaillements de la pauvre Hedwige enfermée dans sa cage ; voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.  
**L**es marmonnements de Ron lui enlevèrent une moue d'exaspération. Finalement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre les ronflements de son oncle honni à travers un mur ou ceux de son meilleur ami à seulement quatre mètres de lui ! Il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Après tout, peut-être que cette nuisance sonore était assez assommante pour cela ?  
_**I**l faudra que je prévienne Hermione à propos de ce petit désagrément..._ pensa Harry.  
**S**a bouche se tordit en un petit rictus moqueur.  
_**N**on... je lui laisse la surprise pour leur nuit de noces..._  
**I**l étouffa un rire amusé. C'était peut-être aller vite en besogne, mais il imaginait déjà un mariage entre le jeune homme roux et leur amie studieuse. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et on pouvait sentir Hermione aussi anxieuse et exigeante envers Ron qu'une femme envers son époux. Harry n'était pas le seul à le voir. À vrai dire, tous les Gryffindors le présumaient eux aussi. Même les Hufflepuffs avaient quelques doutes à ce sujet. Tous imaginaient parfaitement leur relation ; Ron serait à l'image de son père, un peu tête en l'air et toujours soumis à sa femme en prenant un air penaud à la moindre réprimande. Hermione serait ferme et implacable, comme Molly Weasley, mais aussi aimante et anxieuse.  
**E**t lui, Harry Potter... se marierait-il un jour ? Connaîtrait-il la joie d'être un époux, puis un père ? Aurait-il le plaisir de voir évoluer son enfant en toute sécurité dans un univers sûr ? Chaque jour, il doutait un peu plus...  
**I**l n'était décidément pas comme les autres et jamais il ne saurait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres. Ce n'était point une forme de dédain ; s'il avait pu, il aurait donné toute sa richesse personnelle pour être un garçon « normal » afin de vivre de façon « normale ». Mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement.  
**C**omment quelqu'un d'ordinaire pourrait-il le comprendre et le satisfaire ? Comment quelqu'un d'ordinaire pourrait-il admettre que le grand Harry Potter puisse éprouver lui aussi le doute, la peur, la confusion, la souffrance ? Pourtant, ces sentiments, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Mais apparemment, seuls ses exploits contre Voldemort savaient marquer le mental des gens qui le côtoyaient.  
**L**e jeune homme se sentit soudain d'humeur sombre. L'idée de ne pouvoir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un et de se savoir condamné à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours le déprimait. Il serra un poing dans la pénombre et roula sur le flanc. Les sourcils froncés, il empoigna durement son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Et Ron qui ronflait toujours...  
_**L**e bienheureux !_ , pensa Harry, non sans colère.  
**R**ageur, il serra ses phalanges autour de la taie et battit impatiemment des pieds, espérant que cela ferait taire le garçon aux cheveux roux. Un grognement lui vint en réponse et Ron lui tourna le dos dans son sommeil. Agacé, le Survivant rejeta ses couvertures et quitta la chambre. S'enveloppant de sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'en alla dans les couloirs, la Carte des Maraudeurs en main pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre. Il progressa dans les couloirs sombres, s'aidant simplement du vieux parchemin pour éviter les obstacles. Certes il avait sa baguette, mais il ne voulait pas se servir du sort de lumière. Il n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller les tableaux... la lumière de la Lune suffisait à elle seule pour qu'il distingue les noms des personnes à éviter sur le vieux parchemin.  
**I**l s'amusait à regarder les gens défiler sur la carte et étudier leurs faits, satisfaisant pleinement un côté voyeuriste qu'il cherchait à cacher honteusement, il remarqua bientôt qu'un autre élève déambulait dans les couloirs, se cachant dans les moindres recoins pour éviter de se trouver nez à nez avec le vieux Filch.  
– Cho ?  
**I**l étouffa son exclamation et décida d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas courant de voir un élève faire fi du règlement et Harry comptait bien parler un peu avec elle, autant pour se calmer que pour connaître le pourquoi de son doublement à Hogwarts. Il alla vers sa direction et remarqua sur la carte que Cho était partie dans les toilettes des garçons... Rendez-vous amoureux ? Pari entre amies ? Voyeurisme ? Le Survivant se hâta afin d'aller aux toilettes à son tour. Il y retira sa cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il tendit l'oreille.  
**T**out d'abord, il n'y eut que le silence... Retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer, le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre à toute allure sous sa poitrine. Ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, fouillèrent l'espace entre les toilettes aux portes soigneusement fermées. Il s'aventura vers le fond de la salle, intrigué, et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir un son, un bruit de respiration, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui signaler une présence humaine.  
**A**lors qu'il retenait un reniflement agacé à l'idée d'être ridiculement seul dans ces toilettes, un souffle anormalement rauque s'éleva dans la pièce. Stupéfait, le jeune homme brun ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ce ton était relativement suggestif quant à sa nature... Il s'agissait là d'un soupir très doux mais aussi très sensuel. Un soupir de désir, peut-être même de plaisir. Un soupir d'homme que l'on caressait... Le Gryffindor reconnaissait bien ce type d'expiration qui se terminait en une sorte de complainte à la fois douloureuse et excitée... Lui-même en avait poussées lorsqu'il avait osé enfin se caresser. Particulièrement pudique mais curieux de découvrir son corps, il avait toujours attendu d'être seul chez sa famille moldue pour se masturber, sachant qu'il avait là-bas sa propre chambre et que ses tuteurs légaux avaient un sommeil de plomb. Pourquoi attendre de retourner chez les Moldus ? Parce qu'il avait toujours craint que quelqu'un le surprenne à Hogwarts. Dumbledore avait des yeux partout, sans compter les fantômes et les esprits frappeurs.  
**U**n second halètement se fit entendre, à peine plus plaintif que le premier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, manifestement embarrassé. Il avait beau avoir quelques problèmes d'hormones difficiles à satisfaire, il n'était pas rendu au point d'espionner les gens dans leur intimité. Aussi cette position était-elle plutôt dérangeante quant à sa réputation de « Saint Potter ». Réputation fondée sur du vent puisque la nature de ses pensées n'était en rien semblable à celle d'un Saint.  
**U**n soupir de plaisir fit naître une chaleur dans le ventre du Survivant dont les joues prenaient une teinte écarlate. Ainsi, Cho faisait des... des « choses » aux garçons dans les toilettes ?  
_**I**l pourrait respirer moins fort, le type !_ gronda intérieurement Harry, à la fois choqué et jaloux.  
**I**l fixa envieusement sa carte pour savoir qui était le nouvel élu de Cho. Hébété, il fouilla le parchemin, détaillant le moindre millimètre autour du nom de la Chinoise... Personne... Il leva un regard ahuri vers la porte derrière laquelle une respiration écourtée se faisait entendre et lui faisait perdre les sens.  
– Cho... ? bégaya-t-il, le visage en feu.  
**U**n silence parfait s'établit. Intrigué, le jeune homme éleva un peu la voix pour mieux se faire entendre :  
– Cho, c'est toi ?   
**I**l y eut une exclamation étouffée...  
– _Merde..._  
**P**as de doute, c'était bien la voix de la Ravenclaw... Décontenancé, Harry tenta de comprendre ce que lui démontrait cette maudite carte qui ne mentait jamais --- ce qui était bien dommage parfois. Cho Chang était donc... un homme ? Impossible ! Elle était sortie avec le Capitaine de l'équipe des Hufflepuffs.  
**H**arry fit la moue à cette pensée...  
**N**on, ce n'était pas là une preuve suffisante pour s'assurer de sa féminité.  
– Cho ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant à la porte des toilettes. Non mais... ce n'est pas vrai !  
– _VA-T-EN !_ hurla la voix derrière la porte.  
**L**es poings du jeune homme brun se crispèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trompé par cette personne pour qui il avait éprouvé des sentiments tendres. La rage au cœur, Harry s'empara de sa baguette et la brandit furieusement contre la porte en s'écriant :  
– _Alohomora !_  
**U**n bruissement devança son geste et à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une corneille s'échappait des toilettes à tire-d'aile. Cependant, c'était mal juger le jeune homme que de chercher à le fuir de cette manière. Après tant d'années d'entraînement au Quidditch à pourchasser un fichu Vif d'Or, l'Attrapeur intercepta le mouvement de fuite de l'Animagus et il l'attrapa aussitôt par une aile. Il plaqua l'oiseau au sol, prenant à peine garde à ne pas l'écraser sous la pression de sa paume contre le sternum si fragile.  
**L**a corneille se mit à croasser furieusement, se débattant à grand renfort de coups de bec et de serres. Serrant rageusement ses griffes autour du bras de Harry, l'oiseau noir se sentit bien site immobilisé sur le dos, impuissant. Un moment de panique le fit pousser une succession de cris suraigus.   
**C**omprenant enfin que le Gryffindor ne lâcherait pas prise, l'Animagus reprit sa forme humaine et chercha immédiatement à repousser le jeune homme.  
– Laisse-moi tranquille ! criait Cho.  
**H**arry lui saisit les poignets et le bloqua sous lui, ses prunelles brillant dans l'obscurité comme si des flammes brûlaient en elles. Ses tympans ne purent supporter plus longtemps les vociférations de Chang et une grimace lui échappa quand un cri plus aigu que les autres résonna dans ses oreilles douloureuses. Agacé, il gifla la joue du Ravenclaw d'un revers de la main, lui imposant ainsi le silence. Levant de grands yeux ébahis, Cho se recroquevilla nerveusement, cherchant à se protéger de ses bras à la manière d'un enfant trop souvent battu... Tremblant d'une peur inexplicable, il jeta un regard terrifié au jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Le Gryffindor sembla décontenancé l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite et le dévisagea de ses pupilles rétrécies par la colère.  
– Alors ! gronda Harry qui se sentait parfaitement trahi. Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ça tout de suite...  
**R**etrouvant aussitôt son caractère vif et sauvage, le Chinois chercha à se défaire de cette poigne de fer en se débattant furieusement.  
– Quoi, _ça _? répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard courroucé.  
– _ÇA !_ hurla le jeune homme en plongeant sa main vers l'entrejambe de Cho --- ne manquant pas de se surprendre lui-même de son audace.   
**P**lus de doute possible pour Harry, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme. Poussant un cri indigné, Chang le gifla de toutes ses forces en alignant un chapelet de jurons.  
– Pervers ! Mufle ! Détraqué ! Maniaque ! Obsédé !   
– _Obsédé ?_ répéta Harry, fou de rage, interrompant de sa voix grave les piaillements aigus de son prisonnier. Qui est le plus obsédé de nous deux ? Moi pour t'avoir touché, ou toi pour avoir joué sur ton ambiguïté afin de te taper les garçons de l'École ?  
**I**ls se fixèrent un long moment. Cho semblait démoli à l'écoute de ces propos. De son côté, le Gryffindor savourait cette petite victoire ; une simple phrase avait suffi pour le réduire au silence. Mais il remarqua bien vite les tremblements de rage du Chinois...  
**D**'un coup de genou dans le ventre, le Ravenclaw s'échappa de la prise du jeune homme et s'écarta d'un bond. Haletant de rage et de peur, il fixa sombrement ces deux perles de jade qui le dévisageaient avec fureur. Harry se redressa difficilement et se courba, passant un bras sur son abdomen endolori. À son grand étonnement, Cho ne chercha pas à fuir. Ce dernier se contentait de le fixer, comme s'il s'était décidé à répondre aux questions qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser...  
– Qui es-tu ? marmonna enfin Harry qui retrouvait à peine son souffle. Pourquoi prétends-tu être une fille ?   
**C**ho détourna la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse. Sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables mais il savait qu'à présent, il avait des comptes à rendre. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Se faire piéger de façon si stupide... Se drapant dans sa fierté blessée, il se tourna vers un lavabo et se lava les mains et le visage. Visage qui exprimait une petite moue bougonne...  
– Je me protège... déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.   
**H**arry fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier. Se protéger de quoi ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi se travestir pouvait aider à une quelconque protection dans un monde de magie. Manifestement, le Chinois perçut les doutes du jeune homme et ne put empêcher un geste impatient de la main.  
– Tu n'es pas le seul à te protéger de Voldemort ! siffla Cho.  
**H**arry le dévisagea un long moment, frappé d'étonnement. Rares étaient ceux qui prononçaient ce nom maudit et craint... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un faible travesti pût proférer un tel mot sans trembler. Peu satisfait de la réponse et visiblement intrigué, il demanda :  
– Pourquoi crains-tu Voldemort ?  
– J'ai mes raisons, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te les raconter. En tout cas pas maintenant. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit !  
**U**n rire moqueur secoua les épaules du Gryffindor qui répliqua :  
– Parce que se masturber dans les toilettes en pleine nuit, c'est le moment et l'endroit pour le faire ?  
**L**e feu aux joues, Cho porta son regard ailleurs en soupirant. Il semblait excédé par cette réaction digne d'un Slytherin de première année. Comment un esprit pourtant réputé pour sa clairvoyance pouvait-il se montrer si borné ?  
– Tu penses vraiment échapper à Voldemort de cette façon, en te faisant passer pour une fille ? demanda enfin Harry, un peu surpris.  
**C**ho haussa les épaules.  
– Il recherche un garçon, pas une fille. En jouant sur mon physique ambigu, je peux me fondre parmi les élèves de Hogwarts. Cela fait huit ans que je vis ainsi, sans qu'il parvienne à retrouver ma trace...  
– Alors tu as dû changer au moins de patronyme pour passer inaperçu ? Sinon il t'aurait retrouvé par ton vrai prénom...  
– C'est évident...  
**U**ne expression triste rongeait le visage pourtant si joli du Ravenclaw. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme brun. Harry savait que Cho ne lui dévoilerait rien de son identité. D'un côté, il ne s'en plaignait pas ; il en avait assez vu pour la soirée.  
– Et comment fais-tu pour que les autres ne remarquent pas ton torse plat ? Je sais qu'on peut compter pas mal sur les uniformes amples, mais quand même...  
**L**e Chinois s'empourpra à ces mots et étouffa un cri offusqué.  
– Harry ! Ce... c'est intime !  
**H**arry lui-même se sentit rougir à la nature de sa question. Stupide... et mal placée... De plus en plus, il en venait à se demander s'il ne possédait pas un côté malsain. Il essayait de le dissimuler tant bien que mal, mais à chaque fois qu'une situation le dépassait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire preuve d'une curiosité presque immorale.  
- Une vieille ruse moldue... travesti, ses pommettes ne manquant pas de se pigmenter joliment. Une brassière, un peu de coton et c'est bon... ça passe inaperçu...  
**S**'il n'avait pas été d'humeur massacrante, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Les Moldus avaient toujours eu des idées loufoques, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. À côtoyer pendant tant d'années les Dursley, il avait compris combien le « paraître » primait sur l'« être ». Cependant, il n'avait pas assez fréquenté les collégiennes moldues pour avoir connaissance de tous ces petits secrets. Un tantinet désorienté, il préféra quitter les toilettes. Il en avait décidément trop vu ce soir ! Lui qui avait espéré se calmer grâce à une promenade nocturne, il se sentait prêt à bondir à la gorge du premier qui le titillerait.  
**A**lors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Cho le rattrapa par le bras.  
– Lâche-moi ! s'écria Harry en faisant un écart.  
**U**ne expression dégoûtée déforma son visage. L'Asiatique s'empressa de retirer ses doigts, penaud et surpris. Il serra les mains contre son torse en un geste de prière et baissa humblement la tête.  
– Harry... je t'en supplie, ne parle de cela à personne... pas même à tes amis... je t'en supplie !  
**S**a voix plaintive agaça l'interpellé qui marmonna :  
– J'ai pas l'intention de parler de... de _ça_... J'ai autre chose à penser que les problèmes hormonaux d'un type malsain comme toi !  
**R**eculant d'un pas, il jugea le garçon devant lui.  
– Tant que tu ne m'approches pas, il n'y aura pas de problème... Je garderai ça secret. Mais comprends que je n'ai pas envie de traîner avec un travesti qui a trompé tout le monde à propos de sa nature... un travesti qui a même été jusqu'à tromper son prétendu petit ami ! Enfin, si tu te souviens de lui... Cédric Diggory, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
**C**ho détourna le regard, vexé. Ce ton cinglant lui faisait froid dans le dos. L'idée d'être ainsi méprisé pour ce qu'il était réellement le meurtrissait tout particulièrement et lui enlevait des frissons.  
– Ne parlons pas de lui... (Il fut pris de violents tremblements et reprit d'un ton peu rassuré :) Sa disparition a été une déchirure...  
**H**arry leva un regard soupçonneux et, changeant brutalement de sujet de discussion, il murmura :  
– J'espère au moins que Dumbledore est au courant de ce que tu es !  
**C**ho secoua négativement la tête.  
– Harry... répliqua-t-il avant que ce dernier ne hurlât outrage. _Personne_ ne doit savoir qui je suis... _personne_. J'ai mes raisons quant à ce déguisement, et je sais que tu n'essaieras pas de m'arracher les vers du nez. Mais Dumbledore, lui, me demanderait de m'expliquer et je ne veux pas lui dire que je me cache de Voldemort. Il a connu tes parents, Harry. Il connaît donc ta situation et tes rapports avec Voldemort. En revanche il ne connaît pas ma famille. Je suis un orphelin. Donc il n'a pas à être mêlé à cette histoire. Elle ne concerne que moi. Il croit que j'ai une famille, mais les noms qui figurent sur mes papiers d'inscriptions ne sont qu'à caractère administratif. Il n'y a rien derrière le patronyme « Chang ». Je dois me protéger de cette manière Harry. Personne ne doit me connaître... et toi seul peux le comprendre.  
**E**n effet, Harry se rendait compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il partageait lui aussi ce désarroi, cette volonté de rester seul, de se débrouiller tout en gardant ses secrets. Il savait aussi que si ses parents avaient été inconnus de Dumbledore, ce qui était le cas de Cho, alors il aurait lui aussi cherché à cacher farouchement son passé.  
**I**l inspira profondément et soupira, fixant sa Carte.  
_**P**ourquoi la carte a-t-elle montré le nom de « Cho Chang » si ce n'est qu'une couverture ? Ce n'est pas logique, quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire. Sauf peut-être... peut-être que si je demande à Remus..._  
- Tu devrais partir maintenant... répliqua-t-il en coupant le fil de ses pensées. Tu pourras devancer Miss Norris et éviter qu'elle ne te repère.  
**C**ho sourit doucement et hocha la tête. C'était une façon indirecte pour Harry de promettre qu'il garderait son secret pour lui seul.  
– N'oublie pas, je suis un Animagus de taille assez discrète... chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Merci encore, ajouta-t-il gravement.  
**H**arry hocha simplement la tête. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et regagna les dortoirs de sa maison. De son côté, Cho se métamorphosa en corneille et prit son envol en direction de son lit, dans l'aile des Ravenclaws. Calmement, il reprit forme humaine et se glissa entre ses draps, se recroquevillant pour mieux apprécier la chaleur naissante.   
**E**nfin, pour une fois, il se sentait moins seul. Il avait pu raconter son secret à un être qui lui était cher. Certes, Harry ne s'était pas montré enthousiaste à cette découverte, et Cho le comprenait parfaitement, mais il était resté relativement ouvert au dialogue. Même si le début de la discussion avait été houleux, l'humanité du Gryffindor avait refait surface pour faire preuve d'un peu plus de courtoisie malgré le sentiment de colère naissant.  
**H**arry était quelqu'un de bon, cela ne faisait évidemment aucun doute. Mais ce soir, il avait démontré toute sa grandeur en respectant la pudeur outragée de Cho et en évitant de lui faire subir un interrogatoire interminable. Pourtant, il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de l'envoyer dans le bureau du Directeur. Après tout, il était vrai que le travesti avait agi en traître en dissimulant sa nature à tous ses amis et à ses supérieurs.  
**S**e pelotonnant dans ses draps de coton, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre où une lune rayonnante illuminait la nuit. Ses yeux noirs se perdirent un moment dans l'encre de la nuit, puis un sourire un brin rêveur étira ses lèvres douces. Le Chinois ferma les yeux et les limbes du sommeil l'enveloppèrent pour une tendre étreinte qu'il ne refusa pas. Il pria simplement de passer une nuit sans cauchemar, sans rêve. Une nuit calme, comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des années...

§§§

**R**on se leva en sursaut et comprit à la vue des autres lits vides qu'il était en retard. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui semblait toujours se reposer dans les bras de Morphée. Clignant ses yeux ahuris, le jeune Weasley mit un certain temps avant de paniquer et se ruer vers le Survivant, piaillant à tout va en se bataillant avec les draps blancs de son ami ensommeillé.  
– Harry ! Harry ! On est en retard ! On n'aura pas le temps de déjeuner !  
**L**e petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus sacré dans la vie de Ron. Ne pas déjeuner pour le rouquin était à peu prêt aussi dramatique que priver Harry de son balai le jour de la finale de Quidditch.  
**U**n grognement lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme brun était réveillé et aussitôt, Ron s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un garçon déboussolé aux yeux gonflés et à la chevelure plus décoiffée que jamais. Soudain tout seul dans la chambre, Harry observa la pièce tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant l'aube, trop bouleversé après son altercation nocturne avec Cho.   
**S**ecouant brutalement la tête, il tendit la main vers ses lunettes et les glissa sur son nez. De son côté, Ron jaillit de la salle de bain, retenant tant bien que mal sa serviette de douche entre ses jambes. Un sourcil haussé, son ami réprima de justesse un sourire amusé et s'en alla à son tour faire sa toilette du matin. Il se hâta, passant un coup de gant froid sur son corps afin de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes.  
– Vite Harry ! On aura tout juste cinq minutes pour manger !  
**E**t quelques minutes plus tard, ne prenant point la peine de s'asseoir sur les bancs de la Grande Salle, tous deux engloutirent un sobre repas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus son épaule, cherchant du regard Cho Chang. Il le trouva à sa table, en train de dessiner... Sans doute avait-il la chance de commencer plus tard ! Malheureusement pour les Gryffindors de septième année, il fallait se lever tôt quatre fois dans la semaine. Ils avaient tous connu meilleur emploi du temps, mais cette dernière année était très chargée... Harry commençait même à douter de sa participation aux matches de Quidditch en évaluant tout le travail à fournir pour passer les ASPICs avec succès.   
**E**ngouffrant un dernier croissant, Ron se leva brutalement, son sac de cours sous le bras, et son ami le suivit aussitôt, ne se préoccupant plus de Cho ni du Quidditch. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves amassés dans les couloirs tout en évitant soigneusement les projectiles indéfinissables que leur lançait Peeves, puis ils parvinrent finalement à distinguer la porte de la salle de cours. Cours de Potions, bien sûr... Cours que tous les élèves autres que Slytherins craignaient. Arriver en retard ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Il entendait déjà la voix lancinante et sarcastique du Professeur Snape qui leur retirerait au mieux une vingtaine de points.  
**L**a porte se referma derrière le Maître des Potions et, d'un même mouvement, les deux retardataires se précipitèrent sur la poignée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit si subitement sous la double pression qu'ils plongèrent dans l'allée principale, cherchant en vain à retrouver leur équilibre. En un pathétique bruit mat, ils s'effondrèrent sur les dalles glacées.  
**L**es éclats de rires des autres élèves s'élevèrent, mais un regard furibond du Professeur les fit se taire. Seul Draco ne put retenir quelque ricanement amusé.  
– Silence... maugréa le Professeur avec colère.  
**L**e jeune Malfoy se tut et dévisagea froidement le visage émacié du Directeur de sa maison. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et jeta un regard excédé aux deux Gryffindors.  
– Eh bien, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous avez à présent assimilé les mystères de la loi de la pesanteur... Il ne fait aucun doute que le Professeur Flitwick sera _ravi_ de l'apprendre.  
**S**on ironie indolente enleva quelques rires discrets. Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Ron prit une mine penaude. Il se savait parfaitement incapable de s'expliquer correctement devant cet homme qui, dans ce genre de situation, l'effrayait presque autant que les araignées. Un grognement étouffé par quelques toussotements attira ses yeux hagards sur la forme allongée qui lui servait de coussin.  
– Ron... Pousses-toi, tu m'écrase...  
– Pardon ! souffla le rouquin en se redressant précipitamment.  
**H**arry se mit à tousser et prit appui sur un coude. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi celui qui les haïssait plus que tout au monde n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion afin de retirer des points à leur maison. Enfin, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre.  
– Regagnez vos sièges tous les deux, et tâchez de ne plus perturber mon cours, à moins que vous teniez à figurer sur la liste des ingrédients pour la potion le jour de l'examen, marmonna le Professeur entre ses dents.   
**H**arry et Ron obéirent aussitôt et se rangèrent sur un banc. Tout bien considéré, cette impassibilité était beaucoup plus inquiétante que les habituelles punitions...  
**L**es deux amis sortirent leurs parchemins et prirent leurs plumes, décidés de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Snape pour ce premier cours. Sous le soupir d'une Hermione exaspérée, ils commencèrent à recopier les ingrédients de la potion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à concocter et se tournèrent vers leurs chaudrons.  
**H**arry était songeur. Il brûlait d'envie de raconter à Ron ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Certes ce n'était pas le moment et encore moins l'endroit, mais il éprouvait le besoin de se confier. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer un tel secret. Une pensée obsédante fit soudain pâlir son teint hâlé. Bientôt, le vert remplaça la blancheur cadavérique de son visage et il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en se courbant, en proie à un haut-le-cœur.  
– Harry ? souffla Ron. Ça va ?   
**L**'interpellé hocha vivement la tête, mais ce simple geste suffit à le rendre d'autant plus malade. Hermione jetait des coups d'œil à la fois réprobateurs et inquiets. Se faire remarquer une fois de plus pendant le cours de Potions leur ferait perdre des points, et Gryffindor n'était qu'en troisième place.  
– Regardez-le, il est aussi vert que mon écharpe, murmura une voix traînante.  
**R**on et Hermione fusillèrent Draco du regard tandis qu'il ricanait en compagnie des deux brutes épaisses qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Cependant, le Slytherin n'avait pas tort... Harry était livide, et la classe tout entière ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.  
– Monsieur Potter, il est parfaitement inutile d'assister à un cours si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de le supporter jusqu'à son terme, répliqua Snape d'un ton glacial. Sortez d'ici et allez à l'infirmerie.  
**E**ffarés, les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux. En temps ordinaire, leur Professeur n'aurait pas tenu compte de ce malaise et aurait même été jusqu'à retirer des points à Harry en l'accusant de comédie. Le Maître des Potions constata les visages démontés de ses élèves et répliqua :  
– Ne saviez-vous pas que régurgiter dans cette potion avait un effet explosif particulièrement violent ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que Hogwarts et sa région soient à tout jamais rayés de la carte du monde à cause de la nausée de notre _sauveteur_...  
**I**l fixait Harry avec une certaine contrariété.  
– Monsieur Potter, tenez-vous absolument à nous détruire tous ? Je vous ordonne de sortir de cette salle et de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Votre ami se chargera de ramener vos affaires là-bas dès la fin du cours.  
**R**on hocha maladroitement la tête et Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en disparaissant derrière la porte.  
– Il a dit quoi ? chuchota Hermione à son ami, intriguée.  
**L**e rouquin haussa les épaules, mais Neville, les joues rougies par la surprise, répondit dans un souffle court :  
– Je crois qu'il a remercié le Professeur Snape...

§§§

**A**près avoir toussé un long moment au-dessus d'une bassine, Harry leva un regard pathétique vers Mrs Pomfrey et prit d'une main tremblante le gobelet qu'on lui tendait.  
– Ce genre de malaise vous arrive souvent, jeune homme ? demanda l'infirmière en un regard mi-sévère, mi-inquiet. Heureusement, ce n'est pas très grave... Vous irez mieux dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours.  
**L**'élève but d'un trait le médicament et glissa du lit, arrangeant distraitement les plis de sa robe. Embarrassé, il baissa les yeux et remercia Mrs Pomfrey.  
– Désolé de vous avoir dérangée... ajouta-t-il en quittant l'infirmerie précipitamment.  
**U**ne fois seul dans les couloirs, Harry plaqua ses mains contre un mur et posa son front sur les pierres froides.  
– J'ai été... embrassé... par un garçon... J'ai été... embrassé... par un _garçon_... répétait-il sans cesse en se cognant au rythme de ses paroles.  
– Potter ? fit la voix stridente du Professeur McGonagall.  
**L**e jeune homme leva deux yeux fatigués vers la vieille femme.  
– Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
**L**e jeune homme posa une main sur son front douloureux et grimaça. Que pouvait-il dire à présent ? Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa Directrice, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Cependant, il n'était pas doué non plus pour raconter des histoires dans le but de se dédouaner. Il se massa la nuque maladroitement et se racla la gorge pour expliquer :  
– J'ai un mal de ventre... en me tapant la tête et en me faisant mal, je me dis que je ne penserai plus à la douleur du ventre...  
**P**as convaincant du tout... Ou bien digne d'un fou échappé des hôpitaux psychiatriques, mais Harry n'aimait pas cette éventualité. Pris au dépourvu, il croisa discrètement les doigts pour que McGonagall ne fasse pas plus attention à lui.  
**U**n regard soupçonneux par-dessus les montures de ses lunettes, la Directrice de Gryffindor se garda de tout commentaire et continua son chemin. Alors le jeune homme glissa contre le mur et se prit la tête entre ses doigts crispés.  
– Harry ?  
**C**'était Cho. Le Gryffindor tressaillit à sa voix et se redressa brusquement, le feu aux joues. À la manière d'un chien curieux, Cho pencha la tête d'un côté. Il remarqua le front rougi par les coups violents contre le mur et s'exclama :  
– Mais il faut faire soigner ça ! Ça doit te faire mal !   
**À** peine eût-il tenté un geste pour inviter Harry à le suivre qu'il se fit violemment repousser.   
– Ne m'approche pas, je t'ai dit ! s'écria-t-il, presque hystérique.  
**L**es regards courroucés des fantômes les fusillaient littéralement et le sourire de l'Asiatique s'effaça. Les fesses sur le sol froid, les livres et les parchemins éparpillés autour de lui, il préféra garder le silence et ne pas attirer l'attention d'autrui.  
**D**édaigneux, Harry gronda sourdement :   
– Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Chang, mais je ne serai plus ton ami... Est-ce clair ?  
**S**ans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, regagnant sa salle de cours. De son côté, Cho se releva et rassembla ses affaires pour entrer dans la salle où Sybill Trelawney tenait ses cours d'Arts Divinatoires. D'ordinaire, il adorait ce cours. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus envie d'y assister. Blessé dans sa dignité, il voulait sortir de Hogwarts, fuir cette école et courir sans but, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il monta à l'échelle et entra dans la salle. Aussitôt, les effluves d'encens et d'huile parfumées à brûler l'enivrèrent, lui faisant momentanément perdre sa morosité. Il s'assit sur un coussin à côté d'un couple et tous attendirent que le Professeur Trelawney annonce la prochaine victime de quelque dragon ensorcelé par un esprit malfaisant.  
_**I**mpensable_, se dit-il avec agacement.  
– Je sens ici une âme tourmentée, fit la voix de Sybill qui semblait parler depuis l'au-delà.  
– Nous le sommes tous à ce cours... marmonna le Chinois pour lui-même.  
**Q**uelques rires s'élevèrent et le Professeur se leva, pointant ses doigts couverts de bagues vers Cho et ouvrant grand ses yeux derrière les loupes qui lui servaient de lunettes. Avec ses longs cheveux en bataille et son air hagard, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un manoir hanté.  
– Vous, je vous sens troublée... de sombres idées traversent votre esprit, murmura sentencieusement Trelawney en posant une main osseuse sur la cuisse de son élève. Allez-y... Osez vous exprimer, et allez au fond de votre pensée...  
**C**ho tressaillit à la vue de ces doigts griffus posés au hasard à quelques centimètres seulement de son entrejambe. Ses muscles se crispèrent à ce contact déplaisant. Jetant un regard terrifié à l'enseignante, il poussa alors le cri du cœur :  
– Vous me faites peur !  
– Pardon ? demanda le Professeur en clignant des yeux.  
**T**oujours aussi déboussolée et sans doute à moitié sourde. Du moins, sourde pour ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute...  
– Je... Je veux dire...  
**U**n présage néfaste ; Trelawney en raffolait... Alors il s'élança vers sa seule issue.  
– Je pense que je vais bientôt mourir. Quelqu'un me tuera. Souvent, je vois des corbeaux à ma fenêtre, et parfois je croise sur mon chemin des loups noirs.  
**S**ybill prit alors un air mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri.  
– Ma chère enfant, vous accordez trop d'importance à ce que vous êtes... Tout le monde ici sait que personne n'ira s'en prendre à vous, vous êtes bien trop insignifiante pour qu'on vous veuille du mal...  
**L**e Professeur s'en retourna à sa petite table sous les yeux ébahis de Cho. De toute sa vie, jamais encore il ne s'était fait rabaisser en public, encore moins de cette façon. Mais étrangement, cette révélation lui enleva un sourire. Après tout, il vivait dans l'ombre et avait su échapper à la notoriété du fait de ses exploits uniquement connus en Chine, son pays d'origine. Harry Potter, lui, avait contré Voldemort sur les terres de la Grande Bretagne, là où s'était établie l'École de Hogwarts. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de le savoir victime de sa trop grande célébrité.  
**S**oudain, Cho éprouva un mal-être... Une sorte de mal du pays plus exactement. La Chine lui manquait terriblement. Certes ce n'était pas un pays des plus tolérants, la vie était très chère pour ses habitants, la pauvreté de certains lieux était affligeante... Mais il aimait ce pays, ses traditions, ses coutumes. Il avait envie d'y retourner.  
_**C**oncentre-toi sur tes cours..._ rappela la petite voix de la conscience si agaçante.  
**A**vec un soupir, il se pencha vers la boule de cristal qu'il fallait étudier et la tapota du bout du doigt, ignorant le couple à ses côtés qui se glissait des mots doux à l'oreille. La tête soutenue par sa main, il laissait son regard vide errer dans la brume. Le mouvement lent et presque paresseux de la vapeur s'affola soudainement ; un serpent se matérialisa dans le verre pour siffler méchamment à l'intention de Cho. Cette vision s'accompagna d'une vive douleur dans le dos et le Chinois tomba de son coussin, terrifié. Le cœur battant, il ramassa ses affaires et bredouilla une excuse avant de fuir la salle à toute allure. Il traversa en coup de vent les couloirs, se frayant un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves à grand renfort de coups de coudes. Bien vite, il regagna sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain et se recroquevilla dans un coin pour trembler.  
**J**amais encore il n'avait vu une telle apparition dans ces stupides boules de cristal ! Et en tant ordinaire, il aurait relativisé ce message qu'on lui avait envoyé. Du moins, si cela pouvait être qualifié de message. Aux yeux de Cho, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une menace...  
**S**'il n'avait pas été découvert par Harry, s'il n'avait pas été incité par Trelawney à faire une stupide prédiction, jamais il ne se serait enfui de cette façon pendant ce cours qu'il adorait et auquel il était tout particulièrement assidu.  
**U**n claquement sec le fit sursauter. À la fenêtre de la salle de bain laissée entrouverte, une pie le fixait, un parchemin enroulé autour de la patte.  
**À** peine eût-elle vu l'Asiatique tendre le bras vers elle que la pie déploya ses ailes pour voleter jusqu'à lui. Elle claqua à nouveau du bec et commença à fouiller la longue chevelure de Cho comme pour lui faire une toilette. La main tremblante de l'éphèbe se referma sur la lettre et il défit le ruban rouge pour dérouler le vieux papier. Le ventre tenaillé par l'inquiétude, il posa ses yeux sombres sur les lettres noires.

_**T**u t'es fait découvrir. Cela aurait pu te coûter bon nombre d'ennuis, j'espère que tu sauras tirer les conclusions de cette mésaventure.  
**A**ussi gentil soit Harry Potter, n'oublie pas que tu ne peux faire confiance en personne, pas même lui. Il a la particularité d'attirer les regards, alors ne le fréquente pas. Le maître mot est « discrétion », dois-je te le rappeler ? Tu es seul à Hogwarts, mais n'oublie pas quelles sont les raisons de ton inscription là-bas.   
**N**ous nous reverrons très bientôt, j'ai quelques nouvelles instructions à te donner._

**P**S : Je compte sur toi pour demander une chambre individuelle au Directeur de l'École. Cette année, tu dois rester à l'écart.

**À** la fin de la lecture, la lettre s'enflamma entre les mains de Cho et la pie battit nerveusement ses longues ailes.  
_**J**e devrais peut-être lui répondre..._  
**I**l secoua négativement la tête. Échanger des lettres avec cet homme était risqué ; il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné intercepte le courrier. Caressant la tête de l'oiseau, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
– Va rejoindre ton maître, murmura gentiment le Chinois avec un sourire.  
**L**a pie croassa comme pour protester et émit une série de claquement de bec derrière l'oreille de son compagnon bipède pour le toiletter. Cho se permit un petit rire et il pencha la tête d'un côté pour éviter les gentils pincements de l'animal.  
– Tu me chatouilles ! Allez, dépêche-toi...   
**L**'oiseau ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'envola. Le cœur léger, Cho fixa la pie qui disparaissait petit à petit à l'horizon. Étrangement, ce message l'avait rassuré. Il ne se sentait plus seul, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être vulnérable. Accoudé à la fenêtre et profitant des rayons du soleil matinal, il ferma les yeux. Mais bien vite il se sentit observé et son regard se baissa vers la cour de l'École. Il fronça les sourcils et distingua à l'ombre d'un porche le regard du Professeur Snape.  
**I**ls s'observèrent un long moment, le regard dur et impénétrable, chacun cherchant à intimider l'autre par un froncement et une mine sévère. Plus de deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Hématites contre hématites, les deux antagonistes se jaugeaient.   
**M**anifestement, Severus ne l'appréciait pas. Parce qu'il avait quitté précipitamment le cours de Sybill Trelawney ? Cho n'y croyait guère. Le Maître des Potions ne faisait pas dans l'humanitaire et même s'il se montrait rigoureux quant au respect du règlement, chercher des broutilles à des élèves autres que Gryffindors ne l'intéressait pas.  
**L**e Chinois connaissait bien ce Professeur. Ancien Mangemort et d'une lucidité à toute épreuve. Froid, impassible, détestable depuis son apparence jusqu'au fond de son cœur. C'était l'image même que Snape cultivait, mais Cho en savait bien plus sur lui, et il lui arrivait même de prendre en pitié le Directeur des Slytherins. Cependant, se voir scruté de cette façon par un professeur pendant de longues minutes n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
_**J**e deviens paranoïaque... il faudrait que je me calme un peu..._  
**F**inalement, une fille entra dans la salle de bain, lui faisant rompre tout contact visuel avec l'homme.  
– Cho ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !  
**E**lle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa la cour.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à regarder par là ?  
**C**ho se tourna à son tour. Naturellement, le Professeur de Potions avait disparu...  
– Moi et Snape, on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux ! s'exclama-t-il en mimant un soupir extatique.  
– Bêrk !  
– Oui, comme tu dis...  
**C**ho sourit poliment et quitta la salle de bain, saluant au passage les filles qui partageaient sa chambre. Il sortit de la Salle des Ravenclaws et s'engagea d'un pas sec vers la grande statue qui le mènerait au bureau de Dumbledore. Le cœur battant d'excitation, il redoutait un peu sa confrontation avec le grand Sorcier. Pourtant, on lui avait demandé de faire cette démarche administrative auprès du Directeur de Hogwarts, et le Chinois n'avait pas l'intention de désobéir à l'ordre.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Rhaaa ! Ma première fic à chapitres "Harry Potter" (et accessoirement la première fic HP que je publie sur le net !)... ENFIN ! Depuis le temps que je voulais ça ! Je pense que j'ai attaqué un gros morceau là, en travestissant Cho et en reprenant la septième année de mon point de vue... (d'autant plus que j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment la série va finir, alors j'espère juste être de taille à faire une histoire intéressante --- ça c'est pas gagné ---, et pas trop en désaccord avec l'ambiance générale de Hogwarts... Oui, je n'aime pas le OOC -.-").  
Il aura fallu une bonne semaine pour m'y mettre vraiment (j'avais quelques idées sur un bout de papier mais rien de bien concret). Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! D'un côté, si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre, c'est bien parce que vous avez apprécié, sinon j'appelle ça du masochisme...  
Oui enfin chacun ses préceptes après tout... O.o_

voilà voilà ! pour ceux qui auront lu et qui en ont envie, n'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez sincèrement ! Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, je suis toujours preneuse car les critiques sont un excellent moyen d'évoluer dans son style d'écriture, n'est-ce pas ? ...  
Ouh-là, je commence à causer riche moi ! je m'en vais me réfugier dans mon terrier...  
Bzu-bzu à tous !

Tanuki


	2. Échappée nocturne

_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je me permets de modifier certains détails d'ordre corporel et chronologique, ainsi que quelques incohérences et/ou anachronismes.   
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (car violence physique, morale et sexuelle à venir)  
**Résumé :** Quand Tanuki décide de refaire l'histoire en dotant Cho Chang d'une paire de...  
**Traductions :** (car je n'aime pas la VF des noms des maisons et des personnages) Gryffindor - Gryffondor §§§ Ravenclaw - Serdaigle §§§ Slytherin - Serpentard §§§ Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle §§§ Hogwarts - Poudlard §§§ Argus Filch & Miss Norris - Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne §§§ Severus Snape - Severus Rogue._

**--- CLAIR OBSCUR ---  
02  
Échappée nocturne**

**C**ho se planta devant la statue, murmura le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu la veille, alors qu'il partait aux toilettes sous sa forme d'Animagus. Des marches apparurent et il s'y plaça, attendant patiemment que la sculpture finisse sa rotation ascendante. Il leva les yeux au ciel ; il détestait les espaces restreints. Il ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise que lorsqu'il chevauchait un balai pour un cours de vol ou pour participer à un match de Quidditch.   
**U**ne fois arrivé à l'entrée du bureau, il s'engagea et découvrit alors le bureau du Directeur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Sa passion pour les livres refit surface et il examina cette petite bibliothèque privée, s'empêchant de toucher les tranches des vieux bouquins qui semblaient l'appeler. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le magnifique Phoenix qui le scrutait de son regard intelligent. Avec un sourire avenant, Cho se dirigea vers lui et murmura :  
– Alors mon beau ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?   
**L**e Phoenix lui répondit par un petit cri suraigu qui le fit sourire.  
– Joli ! s'exclama-t-il avec engouement.   
**D**es bruits de pas interrompirent ce début de discussion et d'un même mouvement, Cho et l'oiseau levèrent les yeux pour faire face à Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait toujours impressionné le jeune homme. Il était difficile de soutenir le regard de ce sorcier qui semblait capable de lire le cœur des gens. À chaque fois qu'Albus le fixait, il se sentait soudain coupable. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher... Sauf peut-être ce mensonge qui voulait cacher au monde son identité, mais c'était une façon pour lui de survivre dans la discrétion et la tranquillité.   
– Rares sont les élèves qui entrent dans ce bureau, Mademoiselle Chang, mais j'imagine que quelque chose d'important vous a fait venir jusqu'ici... Quel service puis-je vous rendre ?  
**C**ho s'empourpra et baissa la tête pour ne plus regarder que ses chaussures.  
– Pardonnez-moi, je suis venue sans me faire annoncer...  
**U**n sourire étira les lèvres fines de Dumbledore qui descendit les marches. Avec douceur, il caressa la tête fine de son oiseau de feu et déclara :  
– Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il peut parler aux gens... Je ne vous en veux pas, Mademoiselle Chang. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène... Je vous sens... troublée...   
**L**e Ravenclaw sourit et hocha craintivement la tête sans oser échanger un regard avec le Directeur si intimidant.   
– Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu déçue d'avoir raté mes examens. En plus, je me retrouve seule dans une classe inconnue. Tous sont très gentils, mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise en leur compagnie.  
**I**l releva rapidement les yeux pour observer la réaction de Dumbledore et continua aussitôt :  
– Je ne veux pas paraître arrogante, mais je pense avoir acquis une certaine maturité que mes camarades n'ont pas. Et je tiens absolument à étudier tous les soirs. Ce n'est pas évident... les filles discutent jusqu'à des heures indues le soir.  
Il rougit de les accuser. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, pourtant...  
– Je ne veux pas leur enlever ces seuls moments où elles peuvent se confier entre elles, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention non plus de « subir » ces bavardages pendant mes révisions, vous comprenez ?  
– Je comprends, je comprends, assura le Directeur de sa voix tremblante. Vous aimeriez une chambre pour vous seule, si je comprends bien...  
**C**ho hocha vivement la tête et supplia le vieil homme du regard. Alors Dumbledore se dirigea vers son fauteuil avec une petite moue. Manifestement, cette idée ne lui plaisait guère... Avec son habituelle douceur, il répondit :  
– J'ai un peu peur de laisser mes élèves seuls. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il y ait un accident. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus vraiment en sécurité depuis que Lord Voldemort a récupéré sa forme humaine. Chaque jour, il gagne en puissance, et sa haine envers les Moldus ne fait que croître. Hogwarts est un lieu sûr, mais je rechigne un peu à l'idée de savoir une de mes élèves seule. Bien évidemment, vous êtes une élève brillante qui saurait se défendre... Malgré cet échec inattendu aux ASPICs, je ne doute pas de vos facultés...  
– Je reconnais que l'angoisse m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens durant la semaine d'examens. J'avais pourtant largement le niveau... admit le Chinois. Apparemment, affronter ce Lord m'effraie moins que passer un devoir sous la surveillance du Professeur Snape.  
**T**el un complice, Dumbledore sourit à cette petite note d'humour et garda le silence. Cho dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il connaissait les risques encourus et malheureusement, il ne pouvait affirmer au Directeur qu'il se sentait parfaitement capable de se défendre ; il avait beau se savoir puissant, il ne serait jamais vainqueur face au Lord Noir. Il n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir vaincre ce grand sorcier. Alors que pouvait-il dire pour rassurer le vieil homme afin d'obtenir cette chambre ?  
– Monsieur le Directeur, appelez cela comme vous le voudrez. Une fantaisie ou une lubie, ou encore un caprice... Mais ce souhait me tient à cœur.  
**L**e vieux sorcier soupira et jeta un regard inquiet à son élève.  
– Vraiment, Mademoiselle Chang, je suis navré mais je nourris toujours la crainte de laisser un étudiant sans surveillance directe. Je pense que vous devriez rester avec les autres jeunes filles de Ravenclaw, nous pouvons leur faire part de votre volonté de réviser dans le calme et...  
**C**ho baissa les yeux, le visage assombri par un regard timide parfaitement pathétique. Mais manifestement, Dumbledore était sensible aux états d'âme de ses collégiens. Il se leva et caressa pensivement sa barbe en se dirigeant vers le travesti.  
– La condition sera de m'envoyer un hibou au moindre signe suspect, Mademoiselle Chang... La sécurité des élèves est une priorité à Hogwarts.  
**U**n sourire radieux éclaira soudain le visage du jeune garçon. D'un bond, il sauta dans les bras du vieux sorcier et l'enlaça par la nuque en s'écriant :  
– Merci ! Merci mille fois !  
**U**n peu surpris par la réaction spontanée de Cho, le Directeur tapota pudiquement une épaule en cherchant à ne point paraître crispé. Il n'était guère habitué à rencontrer des élèves si enthousiastes, et peu de jeunes gens avaient osé se montrer si familiers. D'un côté, cela ajoutait à Dumbledore une image plus importante, plus respectable peut-être. Mais face à Chang, il venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité acquise au fil de longues années. Alors, faisant fi de sa fierté, il recula et déclara avec un sourire bienveillant :  
– Je vais aller vérifier les pièces que nous pourrions aménager... Vous pouvez déjà préparer le plus gros de vos affaires, votre chambre sera prête pour demain soir.  
**L**e Chinois était tout excité à cette annonce. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Dumbledore puisse accepter si facilement. Mais après tout, cet homme était la gentillesse incarnée. Certes un peu mystérieux et parfois même inquiétant.  
– Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur... Merci infiniment ! répétait Cho en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
**L**e regard allumé d'une flamme de joie, il quitta le bureau et se hâta de regagner sa chambre. Il avait encore un petit quart d'heure avant de reprendre les cours, aussi il commença à rassembler ses affaires et à les plier sur le lit. Il sortit sa malle et la posa sur les draps, puis rangea soigneusement ses vêtements à coups de baguette admirablement orchestrés. Trouvant encore un peu de temps, il alla se recoiffer et démêla soigneusement ses cheveux. La brosse lissait la longue chevelure de jais qu'il entretenait depuis des années. Un sourire éclaira son visage à la vue de son reflet.  
**I**l quitta la salle de bain, son livre des monstres sous le bras, et sortit de la chambre. Avec hâte, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa classe qui marchait en direction de la cabane du géant. Comme peu d'élèves avaient choisi cette matière en option facultative, les quatre maisons étaient rassemblées. Aussi, lorsque Cho jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua Harry en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Sans doute s'étaient-ils arrangés pour choisir les mêmes options facultatives --- bien que le jeune Weasley eût certainement préféré ne pas en avoir.  
**L**e rouge aux joues, le Chinois détourna la tête et fit mine d'écouter une amie parler du programme de cette année à l'étude des monstres. Diable ! Harry Potter était peut-être persuadé qu'il était populaire uniquement pour son combat contre Voldemort, ou éventuellement pour ses aptitudes au Quidditch, mais Cho pouvait affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des seules raisons.  
– Dis-moi, tu regardais Harry ! fit soudain une Ravenclaw en se pendant à son bras. Tu ne sembles pas indifférente à ce que je vois !  
**C**ho s'empourpra et s'autorisa un petit rire gêné alors qu'il sentait sur sa nuque le regard brûlant du Gryffindor.  
– Qu'y a-t-il de mal à regarder ce qui est beau ? chuchota-t-il d'un air espiègle.   
– Pour ce premier trimestre, nous étudierons plus précisément les licornes et les centaures, déclara la voix forte de Hagrid pour couvrir les bavardages des élèves.   
**Q**uelques grognements chez les Slytherins s'élevèrent, mais personne n'osa protester distinctement. Pour le reste du groupe, les filles souriaient, radieuses. Les licornes appréciaient la compagnie du sexe féminin. En revanche, les garçons soupiraient, prêts à se tourner les pouces pendant ce premier semestre. Sauf Harry...  
**A**près tout, les licornes n'appréciaient guère la compagnie des hommes... Comment réagiraient-elles fasse à Cho ? Et surtout, quelle serait la réaction de l'Asiatique quand Hagrid lui demanderait d'approcher ces animaux, comme les autres filles ? Tout compte fait, ce cours allait certainement s'annoncer très enrichissant, d'un certain point de vue, et il lui tardait de rencontrer une licorne.  
– Harry ? À quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron en lui jetant un regard intrigué.  
**L**e Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand ses deux amis suivirent des yeux son regard vers Cho Chang. Hermione soupira et le rouquin se mit à rire, un peu amusé. Pour ne pas se faire entendre de leur professeur, il murmura tout bas à l'oreille de son camarade :  
– Toujours intéressé, Harry ?  
– Certainement pas ! s'écria le jeune homme avec véhémence.  
**D**es clins d'œil surpris et gênés se tournèrent vers lui alors que le Géant posait l'interrogeait u regard. Honteux, il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et jeta un regard coléreux à Ron. Le pauvre... si seulement il était au courant de ce que Cho était en réalité. Le Gryffindor en tremblait de rage. Pourquoi avait-il donné sa parole ? Pourquoi avait-il promis de ne rien dire à personne ? Plus que tout en cet instant, il souhaitait démasquer le travesti. Mais sans doute les licornes se chargeraient-elles d'amener le doute sur l'identité de Cho. Après tout, si Pansy Parkinson avait pu approcher l'une d'elle, une « fille » telle Cho Chang en serait tout aussi capable aux yeux des autres ! Et justement, le sexe du Chinois le trahirait devant tout le monde.  
**H**arry ne se connaissait pas cette hargne. Habituellement, il était du genre conciliant, il n'aimait pas créer de conflits, ni de difficultés. Pas même avec Draco Malfoy, aussi insupportable fût ce maudit Slytherin. Mais en ce qui concernait Cho, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait lésé. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer de graves ennuis, cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.  
– Tu as l'air en colère Harry... commenta Hermione, un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
– C'est vrai ça, renchérit inutilement le jeune Weasley. D'ordinaire, tu n'es pas comme ça avec Cho... bon d'accord, elle est un peu... bizarre... enfin non ! Pas bizarre, mais à tendance schizophrène... enfin je pense...  
**L**e regard excédé de Harry faisait balbutier Ron qui n'arrangeait pas sa situation en tentant vainement de s'expliquer. D'un simple soupir impatient, le Survivant imposa le silence et reporta son regard sur Cho. Pourquoi une telle promesse... Il aurait mieux fait de le crier sur tous les toits et le dénoncer !  
« Cependant vous partagez le même ennemi, il est le seul à pouvoir te comprendre... » rappela alors la voix de sa conscience.  
**P**lutôt agaçante, cette petite voix moralisatrice... D'autant plus que Harry se rendait compte de son caractère haïssable malgré le plaisir qu'il en ressentait. Avant de découvrir l'identité de Cho, il avait été mené en bourrique par ce dernier qui l'avait embrassé puis repoussé. La pensée d'un baiser avec un travesti le fit verdir un moment, mais il reprit des couleurs plus rouges quand il se souvint de la claque que Cho lui avait assenée un jour, sans raison apparente.  
**G**Guidés par Hagrid qui en avait fini avec ses consignes, tous avançaient dans la forêt. L'humeur allègre faisait chuchoter les élèves. C'était devenu une habitude de parler à voix basse en ces lieux afin de ne pas troubler la Forêt Interdite ni de faire fuir ses créatures. Après tout, les Licornes et quelques autres animaux étaient réputés pour leur côté farouche.  
**B**ientôt, des bruits de sabots d'animaux lancés au grand galop résonnèrent entre les arbres secs, aussi obsédants qu'un bruit de tonnerre qui se rapprochait. Harry retint son souffle à la vue des superbes créatures argentées qui s'emballaient, bondissant et ruant au milieu du troupeau. Les poulains les suivaient, se serrant contre le flanc de leurs mères, et galopaient aussi vite que leurs jambes maladroites et démesurément longues le leur permettaient. Des yearlings stoppèrent en remarquant la classe regroupée, leurs naseaux se dilatant pour mieux sentir cette odeur nouvelle. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables parmi les autres Licornes ; par leur taille, ils dépassaient de quelques décimètres leurs petits frères, mais leur musculature n'était pas aussi développée que celle des adultes. De plus, leur poil était à mi-chemin entre le doré et l'argenté, et donnait une couleur proche du platine.  
**I**ntrigués, quatre jeunes mâles âgés d'un an décidèrent de se rapprocher. Leurs oreilles en forme de lyre dressées bien haut sur leurs têtes fines, ils tendirent l'encolure pour mieux humer l'odeur de ces inconnus, ne masquant pas leur intérêt pour ces bipèdes qu'ils n'avaient pas coutume de voir dans leur forêt. Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de Hagrid qui déclara fièrement :  
– Les yearlings sont beaucoup plus calmes que les poulains de l'année, et beaucoup moins méfiants que leurs aînés. Ils sont très curieux comme vous pouvez le constater. Cependant, ils sont à cet âge critique où ils n'apprécient guère les garçons.  
**E**n effet, les yearlings s'écartaient de la gente masculine, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les yeux noirs roulant de peur dans leurs orbites. Ils piaffèrent nerveusement, écumant et courbant leur encolure pour paraître plus impressionnant. En revanche, l'odeur particulière des filles les intriguait.  
– Vous savez que ces canassons restent plus sensibles aux jeunes filles vierges ? grinça la voix traînante de Draco alors que l'un des jeunes étalons cherchait du bout de son museau velouté une caresse de la main d'Hermione.  
**À** ces mots, la Gryffindor s'empourpra et recula précipitamment pour éviter le jeune étalon. Effrayé par le geste brutal, le yearling bondit sur le côté et galopa pour rejoindre ses trois compagnons, jetant un regard terrifié à la foule. Déjà, Pansy Parkinson ricanait quant à la virginité d'Hermione, bien vite accompagnée d'autres élèves qui ne supportaient pas cette « Miss-je-sais-tout ».  
– Tu as raison Draco, approuva Hagrid, surpris d'entendre voir le jeune Slytherin participer à son cours.  
**M**anifestement, le géant n'avait pas compris la raillerie de Malfoy. Se frottant les mains et affichant un visage souriant, il s'exclama :  
– Alors ! Qui parmi nos charmantes demoiselles veut approcher ces jeunes Licornes ?  
**T**outes les filles eurent un même mouvement de recul, peu enclines à dévoiler à la classe entière si elles étaient vierges ou non. Harry serra les dents à la vue de Cho qui avait esquissé un pas en arrière.  
**H**agrid fit la moue. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain manque de motivation de la part des adolescentes. Inquiet quant au côté ludique de son cours, il jeta un regard pathétique, presque suppliant aux demoiselles de la classe. Visiblement, les jeunes étalons se vexaient de cette façon de les éviter. Au mieux, ils se contenteraient de bouder. Au pire...  
**I**l valait mieux ne pas penser au pire...  
**H**arry fit craquer ses doigts nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas voir Cho s'en tirer si facilement.   
« Tu es vraiment un enfoiré... » se dit-il, ne saisissant toujours pas cet acharnement qu'il éprouvait.  
**E**t sans pouvoir maîtriser ce sentiment mauvais qui l'enflammait, Harry fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Avec un sourire angélique et une voix qui sonnait faux, il susurra au géant à côté de lui :  
– Cho Chang a toujours été attirée par les Licornes... C'est le moment ou jamais, non ?   
**I**l avait murmuré ça assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Hermione et Ron s'échangeaient des regards surpris alors que le reste de la classe se murmuraient des rumeurs naissantes. Douce vengeance après une relation platonique, accès de folie ou simple fond malsain ? Tous ignoraient la raison de cette phrase lourde de reproche et de haine, mais elle éveillait la curiosité de chacun. Même Draco était stupéfié par la réaction inattendue de son éternel adversaire.  
– Il nous fait quoi, le Balafré ? marmonna-t-il à ses deux acolytes.   
**C**ho avait jeté un regard furibond à Harry, et derrière ce visage d'ange que le Gryffindor arborait se cachait toute la fourberie digne d'une de ces hyènes de Slytherins ! Hagrid devait lui-même reconnaître qu'il était désappointé par la remarque impromptue de son élève le plus fidèle.  
– Eh bien, je ne doute pas de son attention à mes cours, et de son intérêt pour les Licornes mais... je ne veux forcer personne. Après tout, les Licornes sentiraient peut-être son appréhension et...  
**I**l s'interrompit soudain alors que Cho s'approchait silencieusement des étalons. Harry fixa attentivement la scène, la décortiquant mentalement. Il ne voulait pas manquer le moindre détail qui remettrait en cause sa « féminité officielle ».  
**L**e Chinois s'arrêta à quelques mètres des yearlings curieux mais à présent méfiants. Alors il imita à la perfection le renâclement d'un cheval, faisant pâlir d'envie le garde-chasse époustouflé.   
**R**econnaissant Cho comme un des leurs à ce cri, les poulains renâclèrent en retour puis hennirent bruyamment en tentant quelques cabrements de bienvenue. Leur ami bipède se permit un sourire et s'avança. Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes étalons l'entourèrent, quémandant des caresses et se poussant les uns les autres pour profiter de ces mains sur leur chanfrein. L'un d'eux passa derrière l'Asiatique et lui mordilla gentiment l'épaule. Ce dernier se plia sous la faible douleur avec un rire attendri et il chuchota :  
– Eh, attention mon grand...  
**C**ho sourit à Hagrid, les yeux étincelants de bonheur. Mais un regard suspicieux et pesant dans son dos lui enleva un frisson. Il perdit son sourire alors que le Survivant semblait prêt à le fusiller sur place.  
**L**e géant revenait à peine de sa surprise. Aussi curieux soient les yearlings, il était rare qu'ils acceptent aussi vite un humain parmi eux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir bruyamment, estomaqué, et bientôt les jeunes hommes de la classe l'imitèrent. Mêmes les orgueilleux Slytherins admiraient cette aisance avec laquelle Cho avait charmé les quatre Licornes.  
**H**arry se sentit contraint d'admettre cette prouesse. Finalement, il applaudit et reçut en retour un sourire timide. Il se renfrogna et préféra dévier son regard du Ravenclaw. Ces Licornes avaient accepté les caresses d'un garçon, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il commençait presque à se demander si ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve, un fantasme...  
**N**on... Pas un fantasme.  
**H**arry préféra garder le silence malgré les regards insistants de ses deux amis. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ses motivations, son désir de coincer Cho. Il lui en voulait énormément. Ce n'était pas la trahison en elle-même qui l'avait rendu fou de rage. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait de savoir que le travesti était son égal. Au contraire, cela le rassurait un peu, car il se sentait moins seul, moins « exceptionnel » et donc moins « anormal ».  
**C**e qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était la supériorité de Cho sur un point ; il avait su évoluer à Hogwarts et mentir aux autres tout en connaissant la vérité sur lui-même, sur son combat contre Voldemort. À côté de lui, Harry paraissait parfaitement stupide et minable ! Après dix années passées dans l'ignorance la plus totale à propos de sa famille et de Hogwarts, il avait découvert le monde de la magie avec incrédulité. Cho, lui, avait certainement baigné dans cet univers depuis sa naissance, donc bien avant son inscription à l'École ! Cela signifiait que malgré sa situation d'orphelin, il était parvenu à subsister dans un monde hostile et dangereux sans pieux mensonge pour le protéger. Ce que Harry ne pouvait prétendre, puisqu'il avait été élevé dans un milieu relativement sécuritaire au dépend d'une famille exécrable.  
**D**e plus, le Survivant avait toujours dû se contenter de ce qu'on voulait bien lui dire à propos de son identité. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu bon nombre d'erreurs, de colères, de peurs et de souffrances. Et Chang, lui, semblait parfaitement être au courant de ce qu'il était, de _qui_ il était.  
**A**lors que Harry avait été dépendant de Dumbledore pour connaître son passé et son identité, Cho était parvenu à inverser les rôles ; lui avait le savoir et le Directeur de Hogwarts était celui qui ignorait. À cette pensée, le poing du jeune homme brun se serra.  
**L**e travesti quitta les quatre yearlings, non sans quelques coups de dents affectueux dans les cheveux. Un peu honteux tout de même après une telle prestation, il retourna au dernier rang pour se faire oublier. Avant que des élèves ne puissent le questionner, Hagrid reprit la parole et développa alors le cours.  
– Vous avez remarqué que les Licornes apprécient le contact des jeunes filles, Miss Chang a été un parfait exemple ! Elle a imité le renâclement des chevaux, c'est ce qui l'a aidé à se faire si vite accepter parmi cette petite communauté. Mais il faut tout de même user de beaucoup de précaution.  
**D**'un geste, il intima l'ordre aux yearlings de repartir, ce qu'ils firent au galop. Alors il reprit son discours tout en continuant sa promenade dans la forêt, suivi de ses élèves.  
– Félicitations, Cho... c'était remarquable.  
**C**ho sursauta et fit volte-face pour jeter un regard à son interlocuteur. Une tête blonde qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres lui souriait doucement. Une jolie couleur cerise pigmenta ses pommettes.  
– Draco ?... m-merci... merci beaucoup... balbutia-t-il, gêné et manifestement intimidé.  
**F**inalement, il sourit gentiment au jeune homme, se disant que ce serait certainement plus parlant que son bégaiement incontrôlé. Il s'en retourna à la suite du groupe d'élèves. Malfoy l'imita et resta à sa hauteur, ordonnant à Goyle et Crabb de disparaître de sa vue d'un regard assassin. Les acolytes obéirent à leur chef et partirent loin devant, se mêlant à la masse des autres élèves. Seul avec Draco en fin de groupe, Cho se sentit rougir un peu plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la coqueluche des Slytherins lui adresse la parole pour un compliment. Il s'étonnait presque d'en ressentir une certaine fierté alors qu'il croisait le regard furieux de Pansy Parkinson. Amusé, il étira ses lèvres en un joli sourire qu'il offrit à Draco.   
– Je te remercie, mais sans vouloir faire de fausse modestie, je n'étais pas très fière de ma situation au début...  
– On l'a remarqué, assura Draco avec un sourire taquin, un brin suffisant. Cependant, tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sortie...  
– Je pense aussi... répliqua Cho en partageant ce même sourire fier.  
**H**arry, à quelques mètres devant eux, ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange entre les deux tourtereaux. Déjà, il sentait ses poings se serrer et il fulminait de rage. Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme il l'espérait ?  
**S**es prunelles enflammées se posèrent sur Ron et Hermione. Devinant que ses deux amis ne supportaient plus de ne rien comprendre à son étrange comportement, il consentit enfin à leur révéler une partie de l'histoire.  
– Cho et moi, nous nous sommes disputés...  
**A**lors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement et d'exaspération, Ron s'empourpra à cette déclaration et bégaya de stupeur :  
– Ah... ah bon ? Mais... vous vous entendiez bien pourtant... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous...  
– La question serait plutôt _quand_ ? interrompit la jeune fille à côté de lui. La rentrée s'est faite hier soir, et je ne vois pas quand Harry aurait pu se disputer avec Cho alors qu'il est retourné dans les couloirs en même temps que nous... (S'adressant enfin au principal concerné, elle gronda sévèrement :) Tu ne vas pas recommencer à faire fi du règlement tout de même ? Cette dernière année est décisive pour nous tous ! Si encore vous aviez le niveau requis pour obtenir vos ASPICs, je fermerais les yeux, mais c'est loin d'être le cas ! Au lieu de se chamailler comme des enfants de la petite école, vous feriez mieux de penser à votre avenir et de vous montrer un peu plus matures !  
**H**arry ne savait plus trop si c'était l'ébahissement stupide de Weasley qui l'avait tout d'abord irrité, ou bien si c'était la rigueur obsessionnelle de Granger qui était la cause de sa fureur. Quoi qu'il en fût, le résultat demeura le même ; déjà, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il étouffait presque sous la vague de chaleur que la colère propageait dans son corps. Bien sûr, c'était facile pour eux de faire la morale ! Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais de problèmes graves, jamais de gros ennuis... Harry ne considérait pas situation comme aisée.  
**I**l avait besoin qu'on le soutienne, qu'on lui fasse confiance. À ses yeux, il était rare que ses amis cherchent à le comprendre. Comment pouvait-il apprendre à se connaître, se retrouver, sans jamais déroger à la règle comme le préconisait Hermione ? Albus Dumbledore était certainement le seul à le connaître mieux que les autres, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'aiderait. Le passé avait plusieurs fois démontré à Harry que le Directeur de l'École pouvait parfois afficher un côté manipulateur qui tenait du machiavélisme.  
**A**lors il n'avait d'autre choix que se mettre en difficulté pour en apprendre plus sur lui-même.  
– Maintenant Harry, j'espère te voir dépenser tes forces à réviser plutôt qu'à t'acharner sur une élève !  
**L**'interpellé devait reconnaître que Hermione n'avait pas tort... Elle avait même entièrement raison ; cette vérité l'agaça un peu plus. Sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi, il se sentait à bout de nerfs. Pourtant, ce n'était que la première journée de cours !  
– Merci, murmura-t-il finalement d'un air penaud. Je ne suis pas vraiment facile à vivre...  
– Je dirais même que tu es à prendre avec des pincettes ! l'accusa son amie.  
– ...c'est gentil de rester avec moi... finit-il sans relever la remarque.   
**H**arry leur offrit un sourire timide qu'ils lui rendirent avec bonne humeur. Il décida de ne plus les ennuyer avec ses problèmes et ses désirs de vengeance. Après tout, c'était une affaire entre lui et Cho. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, puis riva ses yeux sur le sol. Que pouvait-il reprocher à ce garçon ? Le fait d'être plus doué que lui et d'avoir toujours su gérer sa vie sans dépendre des autres ? Pouvait-il _vraiment_ lui reprocher cela ?  
« Il faudrait peut-être penser à mûrir, comme le dit si bien Hermione... »  
**C**ependant, alors qu'il comptait prendre de bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, ses oreilles perçurent un rire léger. Il tourna furieusement la tête derrière lui pour remarquer Cho et Draco qui riaient doucement ensemble, le regard brillant, presque complice... Ses déterminations s'envolant comme du sable sous le vent, Harry tourna les talons à ses amis et se fraya un chemin à contre-courant parmi la masse noire d'élèves. Il se planta alors devant les deux jeunes amis et dévisagea méchamment le Slytherin. Draco redressa la tête et ses yeux glacés jaugèrent le Survivant avec un mépris évident.  
– Quelque chose à redire, Potter ? marmonna-t-il de sa voix traînante.   
– Laisse-moi seul avec Cho, veux-tu ? Tu serais bien aimable... répliqua un Harry au sarcasme grinçant.  
– _Harry !_ s'exclama la voix haut perchée d'Hermione. Je t'ai dit de...  
– _Je sais ce que tu as dit !_ vociféra le jeune homme avec colère.  
**F**roissée, la jeune fille stoppa net son geste amical sur l'épaule du garçon et ferma son visage. D'un ton sec, elle articula un « Très bien. » et s'en retourna rapidement vers les élèves, entraînant furieusement à sa suite un Ron ahuri.  
**D**raco retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus amusé et susurra :  
– Oooh... attention Potter, le peu d'amis que tu as n'ont pas l'air très patients !   
**H**arry serra un poing mais n'en fit pas plus. Iris émeraude contre prunelles de glace, les deux antagonistes s'observaient attentivement. Finalement, Draco se détourna de son rival pour préférer Cho. Il l'entoura d'un bras, un sourire d'ange aux lèvres, et approcha doucement sa bouche d'une oreille. Dans un souffle, il murmura :  
– Je te retrouve ce soir à la Salle des Ravenclaws.  
**S**a langue s'immisça dans le creux du lobe, déclenchant un irrémédiable frisson sur la peau du Chinois. Un sourire prétentieux éclaira le visage de Draco qui haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Harry en une expression dédaigneuse et provocante. Enfin, il quitta les lieux et regagna le groupe d'élèves en marche, laissant ainsi le Survivant en compagnie de Cho.  
– Quoi encore ? déclara ce dernier avec distance. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler...  
**I**l tourna le dos et commença à se promener, décidant de ne plus poursuivre cette heure de cours. Harry plongea ses mains dans les poches et le suivit silencieusement. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser des questions. Il voulait mieux connaître cet étrange individu qui avait su rester discret toute sa vie. En même temps, son amour-propre l'obligeait à masquer sa curiosité et humilier ce garçon qui avait abusé de tout le monde... qui avait abusé de lui...  
**D**e son côté, Cho fulminait. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce défi qui lui avait été lancé au début du cours de Hagrid. Rien ne justifiait un tel comportement à ses yeux, et il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette hostilité manifeste.  
– Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit ce matin : « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Chang, mais je ne serai plus ton ami... » ?  
**I**l tourna son regard sombre vers Harry. Sa voix glaciale tétanisa le jeune homme un court instant. Cho savait parfaitement qu'à réagir ainsi, il envenimait les choses. Cependant, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à subir les moqueries d'un adolescent mal dans sa peau.  
**H**arry se referma comme une huître. Lui qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser, voilà qu'il se faisait juger par un travesti mal luné !  
– Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton... marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.  
– Ah vraiment ? s'exclama soudain le Chinois en se campant devant lui. _Toi_ tu peux te permettre de me rabaisser pour ensuite revenir vers moi, et _moi_ je dois me taire, Harry ? _Toi_ tu mérites le respect et pas _moi_ ?  
**H**arry s'était tu. La colère si soudaine de Cho le laissait sans voix. Il laissait ses yeux hagards observer ce beau visage racé qui se fronçait. Il se perdait dans ces hématites qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Alors que depuis la veille, il ne voyait en ce travesti qu'une créature répugnante et malsaine, il redécouvrait en ce moment même une fascination immorale pour cette beauté androgyne si proche de la perfection...  
**C**omprenant pourquoi Harry ne réagissait pas, le petit Chinois s'empourpra et lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés sur le torse et la mine hautaine :  
– Après tout, qu'as-tu de plus que moi ? Tu es beau et célèbre, c'est ça ? _Je_ possède la beauté et la notoriété ! La seule chose que tu peux prétendre avoir de plus, c'est la richesse, Harry... et ce ne sont pas tes milliers de Gallions qui te donnent le droit de me traiter comme un moins que rien.  
**C**ho retenait ses éclats. Lui aussi avait connu la Mort et la Peur. Un jour, il avait rencontré Voldemort, et Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir survécu. Bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait dû se permettre d'embrasser le Survivant et ainsi établir des liens intimes entre eux... Après tout, sa couverture n'était pas infaillible --- la preuve s'était faite la veille au soir. Dans le fond, il était parfaitement fautif. S'il avait su retenir ses lèvres, ce jour-là...  
**P**ourtant, Cho n'éprouvait aucun regret. Ce baiser avait été des plus tendres, et la maladresse de son partenaire l'avait tout particulièrement ému.  
– Pardonne-moi, bredouilla Harry en se massant la nuque, embarrassé. Je veux dire... pour les Licornes...  
– Très joli coup Harry, marmonna l'Asiatique, blessé dans son orgueil. J'espère qu'à ce moment-là, tu t'es senti vengé...  
**H**arry accusa silencieusement la réplique cinglante. Ce ton acerbe le vexait, mais il le méritait. La colère de Cho était justifiée. De son côté, le Chinois ravala sa fureur. Il tourna simplement le dos et soupira avec impatience. Finalement, ignorant sa gorge serrée par l'angoisse, il chuchota :  
– Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?  
– Tu vas vraiment aller au rendez-vous de Malfoy ?  
**L**es mots avaient fusé avant même que Harry ne puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir. Gêné de manifester cette jalousie de façon un peu trop évidente, il se renfrogna et fixa attentivement le Cho devant lui. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il tremblait de rage. Mais cette colère s'évanouit pour faire place au rouge de la honte quand le Ravenclaw lui fit face en clignant des yeux.  
**C**roisant ces yeux de jade qui le dévisageaient furieusement, il éclata de rire.  
– Quel est le problème, Harry ? Tu détestes Draco... Tu devrais te délecter de le savoir se faire berner par un travesti, non ?  
– Et comment comptes-tu faire pour lui cacher ton identité quand vous coucherez ensemble, hein ?   
**T**out d'abord interdit, Cho observa le jeune homme avec surprise. Puis il rosit et détourna la tête. Cette discussion prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait guère...  
– Oh, tu crois vraiment que je vais coucher avec lui ?  
– Vous sortirez ensemble ! s'insurgea Harry.  
**L**e jeune Chinois haussa un sourcil circonspect.  
– Ah, vraiment ?  
**C**ette voix calme et maîtrisée, ce ton arrogant... Harry s'impatienta et dans un élan de fureur incontrôlée, il attrapa Cho par le col et le projeta contre un arbre. Le maintenant contre le tronc, il enserra une main sur la gorge fine et s'écria :  
– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un travelo de ton genre aille fureter un peu partout pour calmer ses hormones... Je ne serai pas surpris que tes fes...  
**U**n coup de poing dans le ventre l'interrompit et il se courba de douleur, l'estomac endolori par l'impact. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'un toussotement nerveux lui échauffait la gorge.  
– Je suis toujours vierge, Harry, si c'est bien cela que tu remets en cause... répliqua Cho d'un ton cassant. Je ne suis pas un pervers contrairement à ce que tu me beugles à chaque fois que l'on se revoit depuis hier...  
**I**l se sentait coupable d'avoir frappé si violemment le ventre du jeune homme brun, mais il se dédouanait petit à petit alors qu'il arrangeait son col de chemise et sa cravate. Il s'assit sur l'une des énormes racines du gros chêne et soupira tristement. À ses côtés, Harry prenait place à son tour, les bras accoudés sur ses genoux relevés, la tête basse. À son tour, le Gryffindor éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité presque palpable...  
**L**evant le nez, Cho observa les feuillages des arbres filtrant les rayons du soleil. Il sourit un instant, émerveillé par le kaléidoscope lumineux que le vent dans les branches animait sur la terre brune. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un nuage devant le soleil effaçait provisoirement les dessins étincelant sur le sol, il chuchota :  
– Ne me déteste pas, Harry...  
**L**'interpellé posa son front sur ses genoux relevés. Un peu confus, il répondit doucement :   
– Je ne te déteste pas dans le fond... enfin je crois... mais il me faudra du temps pour t'admettre en tant que... en tant qu'« homme »...  
– Je comprends... murmura le travesti, un peu blessé mais indulgent.  
**L**a mosaïque éblouissante revint sur le sol alors que le nuage laissait place à nouveau à l'astre du jour. Les deux élèves admirèrent un long moment ces bijoux éphémères qui miroitaient, appréciant le silence entre eux. Seul le bruissement des feuilles venait troubler la quiétude de ce début d'après-midi. Finalement, Cho se leva et quitta la forêt. Tout au long du chemin, il lui semblait sentir sur sa nuque le regard sombre de Harry. À la sortie de la forêt, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les troncs sombres. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'une douleur particulière s'éveillait dans son dos...

§§§

**D**raco fulminait de rage. Plus que tout, il haïssait les Gryffindors... Eux et leur stupide directrice de Maison ! Même Trelawney ou Hagrid, ou encore Dumbledore, lui auraient été plus supportables que cette vieille chouette ridée. S'installant furieusement à sa table pour le dîner, il se servit en silence et laissa sous-entendre en une mine peu avenante qu'il ne souhaitait guère être importuné durant le repas. Crabb et Goyle comprirent le signal et piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette.  
**L**a mauvaise humeur du Slytherin n'était pas passée inaperçue, et certains professeurs attablés faisaient la moue. Même le Maître des Potions semblait dérangé par l'attitude de son élève. Se penchant alors vers le professeur McGonagall à sa gauche, il lui demanda des explications.  
– Le dernier cours de la journée sur son emploi du temps était la Métamorphose... Que s'est-il passé, Minerva ? demanda-t-il discrètement.   
– Le jeune Malfoy a cru bon de s'amuser à viser une de ses camarades de classe pendant le cours. L'énoncé voulait transformer des lapins angoras en chèvres naines. Et Mademoiselle Granger s'est vue pousser des cornes et une barbichette. J'ai donc retiré vingt points à Slytherin et j'ai convoqué votre élève à mon bureau pour une retenue ce soir.  
**C**onnaissant le côté provocateur de son élève, le Professeur Snape ne demanda pas plus de compte. La petite Hermione n'avait sans doute rien fait pour ça. Certes, elle était agaçante à toujours avoir réponse à tout, mais elle n'avait pas un fond malsain...  
**D**raco jeta un regard courroucé à McGonagall qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Il ruminait une idée de vengeance qu'il savait impossible. Quelques minutes avant la fin du dîner, en plein milieu du dessert, il délaissa son assiette et quitta discrètement sa table pour s'approcher de celle des Ravenclaws. Attablé à la place la plus proche des portes de la Grande Salle, Cho picorait sans grand enthousiasme son gâteau. Le jeune homme blond s'accouda à ses côtés sans le regarder.  
– Draco ! s'exclama le Chinois dans un souffle, ne masquant pas sa surprise.  
**I**l se poussa sur le côté pour laisser une petite place au Slytherin. Ce dernier s'installa tranquillement, un peu mal à l'aise toutefois à l'idée de se retrouver à la table d'une autre Maison que la sienne.  
– Ce soir, je ne pourrai pas venir... murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Cho. (Il se renfrogna et poursuivit en fusillant du regard la Directrice des Gryffindors :) Cette vieille chouette à binocles m'a collé pour la soirée dans son bureau.  
**C**ho prit une mine attristée. Il hocha simplement la tête et jeta un regard anxieux à son nouvel ami. Voyant que ce dernier serrait les mâchoires pour intérioriser sa colère, il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui sourit doucement :   
– Ne t'inquiète pas... McGonagall est sévère, mais elle ne sera pas injuste. Elle préconise le dialogue durant ses retenues... Elle travaillera avec toi pour t'éviter de nouvelles punitions à l'avenir.  
**D**raco l'écouta attentivement et secoua enfin la tête. Un peu déçu, il marmonna :  
– Ce rendez-vous n'est que partie remise... J'espère que tu acceptes toujours de sortir avec moi un soir ?  
**S**es yeux bleu gris semblaient vouloir percer le moindre mystère. Cho se sentit comme prisonnier de ces prunelles froides et mais terriblement attirantes.  
– Peux-tu... peux-tu me laisser le temps de me préparer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. Je veux dire... moralement... Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver en milieu de semaine prochaine ?  
– Je te fais peur à ce point ? chuchota Draco en le détaillant du regard.  
– Un Malfoy est toujours intimidant, répondit Cho dans un murmure, comme pour flatter le cœur du Slytherin.  
**C**e dernier s'autorisa un sourire hautain et quitta la table sans un mot pour rejoindre ses camarades de maison. Le travesti savait ce que cette absence de réponse signifiait. Draco lui accordait quelques jours de répit avant de l'attaquer de front la semaine suivante.  
**D**'un côté, cette punition rassurait et arrangeait Cho. Elle le rassurait du fait qu'il pouvait échapper à une relation avec Malfoy, et donc amenuiser le risque de se faire découvrir... Elle l'arrangeait puisque ce soir, il avait d'autres plans en tête. Une fois le dîner fini, il se fondit dans la masse d'élèves et, prenant garde à ce que personne ne le remarque, il suivit une autre voie que celle de ses camarades et s'enferma dans les toilettes des filles.  
– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ s'écria alors Mimi Geignarde qui le fusilla de son regard transparent.  
**S**achant qu'il valait mieux être un complice plutôt qu'un ennemi du fantôme de cette jeune fille, Cho lui glissa un clin d'œil et murmura doucement :  
– Je m'en vais espionner les professeurs ! Tu me promets de ne pas cafarder, hein ?  
**S**on sourire chaleureux aurait presque fait apparaître quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes de l'ectoplasme. Satisfaite d'être traitée en amie par la coqueluche des Ravenclaws, Mimi Geignarde hocha vivement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pour ne pas changer de son habitude et risquer d'alerter les éventuelles élèves qui passeraient par-là, elle s'en retourna à sa fenêtre, tant pour se lamenter que pour admirer le coucher du soleil. À l'horizon, l'astre du jour semblait lutter avec la nuit implacable, comme pour gagner quelques minutes inutiles avant que le pays ne soit totalement plongé dans le noir.  
**D**écidant qu'il était grand temps d'agir, Cho se métamorphosa en corneille et battit des ailes en croassant. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Animagus volait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la porte du Professeur en question. Alors il vit une silhouette noire se détacher de l'ombre.  
_**A**h ! Te voilà enfin, Severus..._  
**I**l suivit discrètement le Maître des Potions, prenant garde à ne pas battre des ailes trop fort afin que ses plumes ne brise pas l'harmonie silencieuse de l'atmosphère. Empruntant le couloir qui le menait à son bureau, le Professeur Snape jeta un coup d'œil sévère derrière lui. Il ouvrit alors la porte au bout du corridor et entra dans la salle.  
**E**ffronté, Cho profita de ce qu'il avait le dos tourné pour entrer à son tour et vite atteindre un point d'ombre. Égal à lui-même, le Maître des Potions referma la lourde porte en bois et se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendaient une pile de copies d'élèves. L'Animagus avait remarqué les changements de ce professeur à son égard. Il avait même entendu Harry Potter parler de Snape à ses amis lors de la récréation, un peu avant le cours de Métamorphose. Apparemment, il disait que le Directeur des Slytherins ne cherchait plus à défavoriser les Gryffindors, et qu'il ne le rabaissait plus comme il le faisait autrefois.  
**T**ous ces changements intriguaient énormément Cho qui avait donc décidé de jouer les petites fouines et de percer ce mystère. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas de réponse immédiate à ce changement de comportement, mais plusieurs excursions nocturnes durant l'année scolaire l'aideraient peut-être au bout du compte...  
**L**e Professeur s'installa à son bureau et prit sa plume entre ses doigts. Il trempa délicatement la pointe de la penne dans l'encre rouge pendant que sa main gauche saisissait la première copie.  
_**E**t la décapitation commence !_ pensa intérieurement Cho qui voleta silencieusement dans l'ombre, cherchant un meilleur endroit pour observer la correction des copies.   
**S**ilencieux, l'homme de l'ombre lisait la dissertation de l'élève, manifestement très concentré sur sa tâche. L'Animagus se permit de prendre l'armoire pour perchoir. De là, il avait pleine vue sur les commentaires et la note attribuée.  
– Hermione Granger, E. Retenez que je demande une dissertation, pas un poème en prose.  
_**E**ffort Exceptionnel... pour une Gryffindor ? Severus, que t'arrive-t-il..._, pensa l'Asiatique, un peu déboussolé par ce comportement surprenant.  
**L**a copie de Neville vint juste après. Quelques minutes d'une correction consciencieuse et le verdict tomba :  
– Longbottom, A. La consigne ne demandait pas de faire un guide touristique de la Forêt Interdite.  
_**O**h-ho ! Neville va faire une syncope avec un Acceptable ! Pour une fois qu'il dépasse le Désolant..._  
**C**ho appréciait de plus en plus son travail d'espion. Il était heureux que le jeune Longbottom ait enfin pu obtenir la moyenne à ce cours qui l'angoissait.  
– Weasley, Piètre. C'est avec des élèves comme vous que l'on envoie des Professeurs à Ste Mangouste.  
**L**'Animagus se concentra dans le nettoyage appliqué de ses plumes, retenant ainsi un croassement de protestation. Passèrent ainsi les copies de Parvati, Goyle, Crabb, Draco, Lavande et Pansy. Alors Cho vit sa propre copie... Il retint un battement d'aile nerveux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Professeur Snape donne une interrogation surprise dès le premier jour... pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, c'était tout à fait son style. Certes, il s'agissait d'une simple remise à niveau avec des exercices de cinquième et sixième année... mais ces deux années avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour le jeune garçon. Ce matin, alors que Severus Snape avait donné son deuxième cours de Potions de la journée devant quelques Ravenclaws et des Hufflepuffs, Cho avait rendu copie blanche.  
**A**vec une certaine appréhension, il tendit le cou pour lire le commentaire du Maître des Potions sur son parchemin.  
– Consternation abyssale du Professeur face au paysage ravagé d'une culture aride...  
_**O**rdure..._ fulmina Cho.  
**M**ais que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense ? Après tout, connaissant son point faible en cette matière rigoureuse et compliquée, il aurait dû s'entraîner pendant les grandes vacances ! Il ne se trouvait aucune excuse...  
– Potter...  
**L**'Animagus se figea à ce nom et scruta le Professeur. Il ne s'étonna guère de voir les mains de Severus trembler. Depuis qu'il connaissait les rapports entre le Maître des Potions et Harry, il devinait que dans le fond, cet homme détestable n'était pas hostile au jeune Potter. Mais jamais ce dernier ne croirait une telle chose... D'ailleurs l'accepterait-il ? Pour l'instant, il se contentait de répondre bêtement à la provocation du Professeur, sans se douter que derrière cette animosité se cachait peut-être des sentiments plus doux.  
**C**ho avait appris de source sûre que Severus avait énormément souffert à cause des Maraudeurs, et que James Potter s'était montré parfaitement inhumain envers lui. Mais ce souvenir, Snape le gardait précieusement en lui. Les gens qui lui étaient proches ne voyaient qu'une partie de l'iceberg, mais Cho était persuadé que l'homme avait vécu certaines choses graves en compagnie de James. Des choses bien plus graves que les habituelles humiliations qu'il avait endurées.  
**S**nape baissa la tête un instant, ses doigts crispés sur la copie de Harry. Les épaules larges frémirent et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, Cho déploya ses ailes pour planer jusqu'au bureau. Une fois posé sur le bois du meuble, il dévisagea le grand sorcier qui venait de lever brusquement un regard inquiet. L'homme et la corneille se croisèrent du regard. À présent, Severus s'était parfaitement remis de cet instant de faiblesse qu'il avait manifesté. Plus aucun frisson ne parcourait son dos, et son faciès avait repris cet éternel masque froid et dur.  
– Que fais-tu ici, toi ? marmonna la voix traînante du Directeur des Slytherins, aussi pesante qu'une menace de mort.  
**S**e comportant comme un parfait oiseau sauvage, Cho reprit son envol, mimant à la perfection les mouvements désordonnés d'un corbeau claustrophobe. L'ancien Mangemort chercha un instant à se concentrer sur la lecture du parchemin. Il soupirait parfois, barrant certaines phrases, soulignant d'autres qui lui semblaient déjà plus correctes, mais pas assez approfondies. Cependant, les attaques de l'oiseau noir contre le vitrail de ses fenêtres lui faisaient perdre patience. Préférant ne pas bâcler son travail, il posa sa plume dans l'encrier et jeta un regard assassin à l'animal qui croassait et se débattait nerveusement au moindre obstacle.  
– Stupide oiseau... marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.  
**R**éalisant que l'agacement qu'il avait provoqué risquait de désavantager Harry pour le reste de la correction, Cho décida de se calmer et il se posa sur l'épaule du Professeur. Ce dernier tressaillit et jeta un regard suspect à l'animal.  
– Étrange... tu es plutôt lunatique...  
**L**a corneille poussa un cri strident et étendit ses ailes, toujours perchée sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Elle tendit alors le cou et le pinça gentiment derrière une oreille. Snape grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qui ne ressemblait pas à une menace, pour une fois. Il leva le bras vers la fenêtre et abaissa le loquet. Les vitres s'ouvrirent et une brise nocturne s'engouffra dans le bureau. Cho attendit un instant avant de s'envoler. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'homme, puis plongea son bec noir dans la chevelure sombre et agaça gentiment le Professeur.  
**S**everus esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et agita sa main en signe d'impatience :  
– Allez, file... je ne veux plus te voir ici.   
**C**ho obéit et s'envola pour retrouver sa liberté. Il profita des dernières lueurs du crépuscule et s'autorisa une promenade dans les airs en toute sérénité. Il évita tout de même le saule cogneur avec soin et regagna la cour de Hogwarts, se faufilant entre les piliers de l'architecture. Il se posa sur un rebord des arcades qui soutenaient le toit du corridor et observa Argus Filch. Ce dernier portait une lanterne et murmurait quelque chose à Miss Norris. La chatte aux yeux rouges miaulait et se frottait à son maître.  
**À** l'autre bout du couloir, Draco Malfoy sortait de la salle de classe de McGonagall. Le concierge de Hogwarts lui glissa un regard en coin, un sourire malveillant sur son visage ridé. Le Slytherin releva fièrement le menton, puis jugea plus prudent d'ignorer ce Crackmol et de continuer son chemin vers l'escalier qui le menait à la salle commune de sa Maison. Alors Cho décida de voler jusqu'à lui.   
**A**vec un croassement sonore, il se percha sur l'épaule offerte. Draco sursauta presque et jeta un regard furieux à l'animal insolent.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, stupide oiseau ? gronda-t-il de sa voix traînante.  
**O**Offusqué, Cho lui pinça la peau de la joue de toutes ses forces et laissa une marque rouge. Il s'envola à tire-d'aile pour regagner la bordure d'une colonne, jetant préalablement un regard irrité à Malfoy. Ce dernier passa sa main sur sa pommette endolorie, marmonnant une idée de vengeance à l'encontre de l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Il n'aurait pas mis longtemps à jeter un sort de feu sur la corneille, mais déjà il voyait l'ombre de Filch qui rôdait dans les couloirs... Sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il était retourné bien sagement dans sa chambre...  
**F**urieux, Draco se tourna vers le bel oiseau noir et lui souffla d'un ton menaçant :  
– Si je te revois en train de tourner autour de moi, je me promets que tu serviras de poulet frit à ces stupides Gryffindors...  
**C**ho l'ignora superbement, lissant ses jolies plumes de jais à grand renfort de coups de bec appliqués. Bientôt, il entendit le jeune homme marmonner le mot de passe et s'enfermer dans l'aile de sa Maison. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans les couloirs, l'Animagus reprit son envol et s'en alla vers la Salle Commune des Ravenclaws. Il reprit sa forme humaine afin de prononcer la formule magique et entra dans sa tour. Là, plusieurs jeunes hommes et jeunes filles bavardaient malgré l'heure avancée.  
– Harry Potter a des chances d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffindors... marmonnait un garçon aux cheveux brun foncé.  
– Draco Malfoy sera à coup sûr celui des Slytherins, ajouta son voisin à lunettes. Les Hufflepuffs ne sont pas vraiment à craindre, sauf s'ils choisissent Zacharias Smith à leur tête... dans ce cas, il faudra se tenir en alerte. Il est un peu bizarre mais sa stratégie pourrait bien nous mettre en difficulté et nous faire perdre des points...   
– Nous devrons donc trouver plus fin que lui... fit la voix lointaine de Luna Lovegood qui se tournait lentement vers Cho Chang.   
**C**e dernier sourit maladroitement et fit un petit signe de la main à ses camarades. Tous lui sourirent en retour. Comme il l'avait prévu, un garçon de sixième année demanda :  
– Pourquoi ne pas proposer ce rôle à Cho ?  
**I**l s'agissait de Thomas Joanneson, un jeune homme qui avait suivi chaque entraînement de Quidditch avec une certaine sévérité. Pas assez doué pour manier un balai, il se rattrapait grâce à son jugement sans égal. Plusieurs fois, il avait été une aide précieuse pour sa Maison qui avait énormément progressé grâce à ses conseils.  
**C**ho s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre mais il se tourna vers les Ravenclaws réunis. Une petite moue inquiète sur le visage, il fit remarquer :  
– Je suis doublante ! Je ne sais pas si ça donnera une bonne image à notre équipe.   
– Ce n'est pas l'image qui importe mais nos chances de victoire, coupa Thomas en dardant son regard sombre vers lui. Ce sont tes qualités que je vois sur le terrain, pas ton joli minois.   
**M**ême Victor Krum était moins bourru que ce garçon. Cependant, le physique avantageux de Joanneson lui permettait ce ton péremptoire sans risque de se faire rabrouer. Tous l'écoutaient, souvent charmés par sa voix et son visage sérieux.  
« Il aurait tout d'un coach » avait dit Cho l'année précédente.   
– De toute façon, nous ferons un sondage parmi les connaisseurs de Quidditch de notre Maison, et nous verrons bien qui sera élu Capitaine de l'équipe, répliqua l'Asiatique d'un ton dégagé avec un haussement d'épaule.  
**I**l salua ses amis et s'en alla dans le dortoir, découvrant sur son lit sa malle qu'il avait refaite hâtivement. Un moment désappointé, il se souvint enfin qu'il changerait de chambre d'ici peu. Bien sûr, il se doutait que les autres Ravenclaws le questionneraient à ce sujet et que s'il ne trouvait pas un bon prétexte à propos de ce départ inopiné, il risquait de s'attirer quelques ennuis avec ses amis.  
**I**l éprouva soudain une lourde fatigue. Pressé de pouvoir goûter aux draps frais de son lit, il s'empressa de se changer dans la salle de bain. Vêtu d'un pyjama de soie venu de Chine, le jeune homme s'observa longuement dans la glace. Il prit pensivement une brosse douce et entreprit de lisser impeccablement sa longue chevelure noire. Il fixait d'un œil vide son image dans le miroir, mais son regard se détourna bien vite pour observer le reflet de la fenêtre là où la pie lui était apparue plus tôt dans la journée.  
**R**ares étaient les lettres qu'il recevait. La plupart du temps, on lui évitait les courriers en même temps que les autres élèves, pour ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Cho avait tout de même pris le soin de s'abonner à plusieurs magazines ou quotidiens qui ne l'intéressaient point, simplement pour faire croire aux autres qu'il recevait lui aussi des messages. Sept années sans jamais un seul courrier aurait certainement éveillé quelques soupçons. Et durant ce septennat passé à Hogwarts, personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège. Personne n'avait constaté qu'il ne recevait aucune lettre d'un hypothétique proche.  
**C**ho était fier de lui et de ses ruses. Parfois, il avait ce sentiment de puissance, d'invincibilité, qui lui chauffait le cœur et le ventre. Il jouait certes un rôle délicat, mais il l'avait toujours joué à la perfection...   
**S**eule ombre au tableau ; Harry Potter qui avait réussi à percer son secret le plus intime. Cho savait parfaitement qu'il avait joué gros en s'enfermant dans ces toilettes. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de repenser à cette mésaventure lui entraînait quelques rougeurs honteuses et pudiques sur ses jolies pommettes rebondies. En temps ordinaire, jamais il n'aurait pris un tel risque.  
_**D**iable, je devais vraiment manquer de ça, hier..._  
**I**l reposa aussitôt sa brosse, tressa rapidement ses cheveux de jais et regagna rapidement la chambre. Humilié par les conséquences de sa conduite méprisable, il se cacha sous ses couvertures, profitant à peine de la fraîcheur tant désirée de ses draps.   
**A**près quelques minutes interminables, Cho parvint à vider son esprit des images outrageantes de la nuit précédente. Il ressortit sa tête des couvertures et fixa la fenêtre à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux noirs se perdirent dans la contemplation des étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel d'encre. Les battements effrénés de son cœur s'apaisèrent et il ferma les paupières, roulant sur un flanc pour mieux serrer contre lui son oreiller.  
– Je _hais_ les draps en coton... marmonna-t-il avec une colère mal contenue.  
**P**uis il se tut, laissant place au silence alors que ses pensées commençaient à dériver. Il se laissa prendre par le sommeil alors qui sentait encore entre ses lèvres la peau douce de Draco qu'il avait pincé peu avant.  
**U**n sourire satisfait éclaira son visage endormi et il sombra dans la douce torpeur de ses rêves les plus secrets.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Wow, j'ai mis le temps pour ce deuxième chapitre... pourtant, en lui-même, il a été plus facile à écrire que le premier... C'est toujours comme ça aussi, il faut toujours que je commence trente-six fics à la fois... mais maintenant que je suis bien lancée sur Clair-Obscur, je ne vais pas chômer ! Après tout, les heures de perm de ma fac sont faites pour ça... (comment ça, c'est pas fait pour ça ? ah bon ?)  
Bref ! j'espère sincèrement que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira... Personnellement, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, aussi j'updaterai peut-être ce chapitre une deuxième fois si je me sens le courage de faire une correction plus poussée.  
Enfin je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Tant que j'y suis, attaquons le chapitre 3 ! _

_Place aux réponses aux reviews maintenant !  
Bzu-bzu à tous ! _

_Tanuki qui se terre dans sa tanière._

**Luuslynn :** déjà, merci pour tes compliments, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je ne savais pas trop quelle serait la réaction des gens à l'idée que Cho Chang soit un garçon, mais bon. Étant une yaoiste née, je ne pouvais que travestir l'œuvre de Rowling ! Je suis un poison à moi seule... Cependant j'imagine que pour d'autres personnes un peu plus saines d'esprit que moi (et y'a pas de mal à l'être), le nouveau Cho Chang doit être assez... « insolite » dirons-nous ! Bon, je sais dans l'ensemble ce que je veux faire de Cho, mais rien n'est encore parfaitement défini. Quant à Snape, lui aussi va être travaillé tout au long de l'histoire. :-D

**Pétrolkiwi :** hihi ! je suis heureuse de voir quelqu'un apprécier mon travesti avec tant d'enthousiasme ! c'est vrai que Cho est souvent (toujours ?) détestée des yaoistes et moi-même j'ai eu un peu de mal avec elle. Bah vi mais le problème c'est que je suis bête et que je n'aime pas qu'un perso qui pourrait être mignon et intéressant soit mal-aimé ; je l'ai donc modelé à la façon tanukienne ! en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements ! Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et j'avoue que lire tes commentaires me booste toujours plus pour écrire la suite.

**Cholera :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! moi-même je n'aurais lu une fic avec Cho Chang que si l'auteur l'avait travesti en garçon ! N'aie donc point honte, Cholera, nous sommes toutes deux dans le même cas ! en tout cas, je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais si tôt son caractère, et j'avoue que ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes déjà à ce point ! _(Tanuki qui sautille sur sa chaise et qui tremble de joie)_ Sinon oui, j'apprécie assez Gundam Wing ! Mais je suis une partisane d'un couple peu apprécié ; le Trowa-Heero... vive les glaçons... j'aime les glaçons... mettez en contact deux glaçons... au bout d'un moment, ils resteront collés... c'est physique, c'est tout... on ne déroge pas à la loi de la physique... Sinon, pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux que je travestisse Réléna cette fois ? Hé-hé ! dans son cas, même en garçon, faudrait l'abattre ! (c'est pas permis d'avoir une voix aussi crispante...)

**Sahada :** coucou ! j'ai été voir ta page FFnet et je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ce commentaire ! lol, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir travesti Cho... Donc certes, c'est « bizarro » comme tu dis, mais je réalise là un fantasme ! _(rire diabolique et s'enfuit en s'enveloppant dans sa cape noire)_


	3. Aveux à mi mots

_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je me permets de modifier certains détails d'ordre corporel et chronologique, ainsi que quelques incohérences et/ou anachronismes.   
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (car violence physique, morale et sexuelle à venir)  
**Résumé :** Quand Tanuki décide de refaire l'histoire en dotant Cho Chang d'une paire de...  
**Traductions :** (car je n'aime pas la VF des noms des maisons et des personnages) Gryffindor - Gryffondor §§§ Ravenclaw - Serdaigle §§§ Slytherin - Serpentard §§§ Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle §§§ Hogwarts - Poudlard §§§ Argus Filch & Miss Norris - Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne §§§ Severus Snape - Severus Rogue §§§ Professor Hooch - Professeur Bibine §§§ Fang - Crockdur._

**--- CLAIR OBSCUR ---  
03  
Aveux à mi-mots...**

**C**ho frotta ses yeux mal éveillés et jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Le soleil venait de se lever, et toutes les filles du dortoir s'étiraient paresseusement. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier cours de balai avec le professeur Hooch pour les septième année, et certaines adolescentes sentaient la peur tenailler leur ventre.  
– Il paraît que ses entraînements et ses examens sont très durs... murmura une élève en passant la main devant sa bouche pour bailler.  
– Plutôt, oui... confirma Cho en serrant l'oreiller tout contre son torse.   
**L**es autres filles s'échangèrent un sourire complice et l'une d'elles susurra doucement :  
– C'est Harry que tu devrais serrer ainsi, pas ton oreiller !  
**L**e Chinois fit la moue et lâcha la taie à contrecœur. Il se gratta pensivement le crâne et ouvrit de tout petits yeux. Il bailla une troisième fois depuis son réveil et se débattit furieusement de ses draps.  
– Je hais les draps en coton ! marmonna-t-il avec colère en bondissant de son lit.   
**L**es jeunes filles se permirent un éclat de rire.  
– Tu es bizarre avec ta fixation sur les draps, toi !  
**C**ho retourna un sourire à ses amies et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Après tout, que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait toujours eu des goûts de luxe, et plus particulièrement, il avait toujours eu certains tissus en horreur. Les chemises de l'École de Hogwarts étaient un véritable calvaire. Dire qu'en Chine, l'uniforme de l'École de Ming-Hô prônait la soie...  
**I**l s'en alla dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Avec une certaine excitation, il pensait à sa nouvelle chambre que Dumbledore lui avait promise. Il avait hâte de la découvrir, et il lui semblait que cette journée serait interminable. Il retira le ruban au bout de sa longue natte et brossa ses cheveux à présent ondulés. Remarquant cette particularité, Cho jeta un regard au miroir face à lui et étudia l'effet que cela donnait. Pas trop mal... Plutôt joli même ! Il s'étonnait de ne jamais avoir pensé à ce détail esthétique. Après tout, pour un éventuel bal, il n'était pas interdit d'être coquet ou de vouloir être attirant.  
**S**'arrachant à ces pensées superficielles, le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre une douche pour ensuite se revêtir de son uniforme. Il sortit de la salle de bain, se rua sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il griffonna rapidement, puis il quitta la chambre et se mit à courir vers la cours de récréation. Elle était toujours déserte, à cette heure...  
**U**ne pie vint se poser sur la petite fontaine, comme si elle s'était attendue à porter ce message. Cho s'assit à ses côtés et lui flatta la gorge d'un doigt. L'animal croassa de plaisir et fit frémir ses ailes pour manifester son contentement. Alors l'humain présenta sa courte lettre et l'oiseau carnassier accepta la requête implicite. Il se laissa faire quand on lui noua le parchemin autour de la patte, puis il voleta sur l'épaule de Cho et lui taquina les oreilles.  
– Eh, doucement ! Coquine va !  
**C**ho connaissait bien cette pie qui lui était très proche. Elle était un allié fidèle et lui avait permis de garder secret son lien avec le Sorcier qui l'avait pris sous sa tutelle. L'oiseau semblait sous le charme de son jeune propriétaire. Un jour, sous le ton de la plaisanterie, ce dernier l'avait soupçonnée d'être tombée sous le charme de sa forme Animagus. Finalement, cette hypothèse n'était peut-être pas inexacte.  
– Je vais avoir ma chambre... murmura le jeune homme à l'ouïe de la pie. Va le prévenir...  
**L**'oiseau s'envola aussitôt et disparut dans la brume matinale. Alors le jeune Chinois revint sur ses pas et entra dans un des larges couloirs de l'École. Le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, il sautilla de marche en marche pour retourner vers la Salle Commune des Ravenclaws et aller chercher son balai dans la chambre qu'il partageait.

§§§

**H**arry avait pris son Éclair de Feu, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Il avait hâte de connaître le programme que réservait le Professeur Hooch pour cette dernière année. Puisqu'il était reconnu pour son talent sur un balai, il savait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de cette matière.  
**R**on ne montrait guère le même enthousiasme, et son teint aurait pu faire concurrence à la blancheur de sa chemise. Tenir sur un balai et tourner en rond pour surveiller les buts en arrêtant un Souaffle, c'était une chose. Prendre de la vitesse, faire une série de figures dignes des acrobaties moldues sans perdre le contrôle du balai et se rétablir sans encombre, debout, les jambes droites, c'était vraiment une autre paire de manches !  
**D**e son côté, Hermione allait à ce cours en nourrissant quelques complexes d'infériorité. Certes, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter si on venait à la comparer à Ron... ou même à côté de Neville. Surtout à côté de Neville ! Oh oui, à côté de Neville... Telle une prière, la jeune fille répétait mentalement cette phrase, suppliant Merlin de se montrer clément pour ce cours qu'elle abordait toujours avec appréhension.  
**D**u coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua Cho qui trottinait joyeusement, serrant son balai contre son cœur et se dirigeant vers le terrain d'entraînement où le cours se déroulerait. Lui aussi avait les pommettes roses et la lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Tous deux partageaient cette même passion du Quidditch. Tous deux ressentaient cette même ivresse lorsqu'ils chevauchaient un balai et qu'ils filaient à toute allure pour fendre le vent. Après tout, peut-être n'y avait-il aucune raison d'en vouloir à Cho... Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au début de cette nouvelle année.  
**T**ous parvinrent au terrain et Harry se plaça volontairement à côté de lui. Il ne lui jeta aucun regard, ne sachant comment faire pour amorcer une discussion. Il se sentit soudain gauche et tout particulièrement stupide. Qu'est-ce que Cho allait penser ? Qu'il venait à ses côtés pour lui imposer un silence aussi lourd ? Il paniquait de plus en plus à l'idée de ne pas trouver un sujet de conversation... Une fois de plus, ce fut le jeune Chinois qui entama naturellement le dialogue.  
– Ça doit être merveilleux de posséder le balai le plus rapide du monde ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il dévorait des yeux l'objet en question.  
**H**arry s'empourpra à ces mots et haussa maladroitement les épaules. Il ne savait trop que répondre à cela... Un peu embarrassé, il se massa la nuque et baissa le regard sur son Éclair de Feu.  
– Ouais... c'est pas mal... marmonna-t-il enfin.  
**U**n nouveau silence s'installa. Devinant que sa réponse n'avait rien de bien intéressant, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
– Et... et toi ? Tu as un Nimbus 2001, c'est ça ?  
– Oui, on me l'a offert cet été... expliqua le Ravenclaw avec un large sourire, comme si ce cadeau valait tout l'or du monde.  
**H**arry fouilla dans sa tête, à la recherche d'un commentaire à faire, un compliment, une question intéressante... Bien vite, il se sentit penaud et complètement perdu. Avec un sourire pâle, il se contenta de répondre :  
– C'est... c'est pas mal...  
**I**l croisa le regard surpris de Cho et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se reprit aussitôt en balbutiant :  
– Euh... je veux dire, il est très bien, ce balai ! Et puis sa couleur se marie avec celle de tes yeux et de tes cheveux... vraiment, il te correspond...  
**C**ho le fixait intensément, les yeux malicieux, et devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se vit obligé de détourner la tête pour réprimer ses éclats.  
– Tu n'es vraiment pas à l'aise avec moi, Harry ! dit-il entre deux rires. Ne te force pas...  
**I**l glissa un clin d'œil au jeune homme brun et reporta son attention sur le cours de Hooch qui entamait un long discours à propos du programme à suivre cette année. Il remarquait le teint des élèves de plus en plus livides au fur et à mesure que sa liste de figures, d'entraînements et d'examens s'allongeait.  
– Ne prenez pas ces mines maladives ! s'exclama soudain le professeur en rivant ses yeux jaunes sur les étudiants. Ce n'est pas compliqué, vous verrez... Cho étant doublante, elle pourra même vous faire quelques démonstrations ! Vous verrez bien que ce n'est pas difficile...  
– Oui, mais elle a quelques années de Quidditch derrière elle... marmonna Hermione en serrant son balai avec anxiété.  
**S**ix années de Quidditch, ce n'était pas rien. Cho avait pu développer ses qualités innées d'Attrapeur et ainsi répondre aux attentes des enseignants en cours de Vol. De plus, la génétique ne s'étant point montrée avare envers lui le jour de sa conception, il avait toujours eu une certaine aisance à voler sur un balai. Hooch avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un de ses meilleurs élèves depuis le début de sa carrière. Apparemment, seul Harry pouvait faire ombrage à Cho, mais ce dernier ne cherchait pas à garder jalousement son titre de premier de la classe. Il n'avait d'esprit compétitif que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. En dehors de ce sport, il se fichait bien d'être classé avant ou après la coqueluche des Gryffindors.  
– Bien, reprit le Professeur. Maintenant, vous allez procéder par duo. Trouvez-vous un partenaire et je vous donnerai des consignes.  
**L**es élèves obéirent et brisèrent le rang pour chercher un compagnon selon les affinités. Intimidé face à ces élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, Cho préféra se taire et attendre que quelqu'un vienne à lui. Il croisa avec stupeur le sourire avenant de Harry... le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.  
– On fait ça ensemble ? demanda le Gryffindor avec entrain.  
**C**ho hocha vivement la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Une fois les couples formés, Hooch donna les instructions, mais il y fit à peine attention. Il avait en tête le sourire que lui avait offert son partenaire... Ses joues rosirent et une douce chaleur naquit dans son ventre tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Après tout, peut-être que tout allait s'arranger ? Certes, Harry faisait sans doute un effort énorme. Il se forçait sûrement à renouer le dialogue entre eux. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, tous deux pourraient reconstruire leur relation amicale qui avait été si durement brisée.  
**H**ermione s'était jetée sur Neville et Ron, qui avait secrètement compté sur Harry, venait de se retrouver de paire avec Draco. Étant le seul Slytherin de septième année à avoir pris cette option, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas pu s'allier à l'un de ses compères. Et puisque les Hufflepuffs et les Ravenclaws avaient pris l'habitude de partager les mêmes cours durant les premières années, il ne leur était pas difficile de se trouver un partenaire pour cette leçon... Malfoy n'avait d'autre choix que se mettre aux côtés d'un Gryffindor.  
**L**l jeta un regard courroucé à son adversaire roux. Il cherchait à ne pas trahir son inquiétude malgré les farces des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait subies. Mais à voir l'expression stupide sur le visage du rouquin, Draco comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester sur ses gardes. Le dernier fils des Weasley était certainement le plus benêt de tous. Il suffisait de contempler ses moues stupides pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un sorcier perdu, aussi miteux et illuminé que son père.  
– Je te préviens, Weasley... marmonna-t-il en glissant un coup d'œil furibond à son adversaire. La moindre bizarrerie, la moindre attaque envers moi et tu ne pourras plus jamais mâcher une tranche de bacon !  
**I**l enfourcha son balai et tous les couples s'envolèrent à trois ou quatre mètres d'altitude afin de suivre attentivement les instructions du Professeur Hooch. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cho se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume, heureux de sentir Harry à ses côtés... Cette journée commençait bien. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait briser cet instant de bonheur.

§§§

**C**ette impression apparemment indestructible fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il fallut se rendre au cours de Potions. Il ne fit guère preuve du même enthousiasme qu'en début de matinée. Le commentaire du Professeur Snape sur sa copie le faisait traîner les pieds. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à redouter ce cours ; tous les autres Ravenclaws, les Hufflepuffs et les Gryffindors s'échangeaient des regards anxieux. Certains avaient beau être sûrs d'avoir réussi l'interrogation surprise, ils se doutaient que le Maître des Potions les défavoriserait au profit des Slytherins. Ceux-ci étaient sans aucun doute les seuls à se diriger vers la salle avec assurance et fierté.  
**L**es élèves s'installaient à leurs tables quand le Maître des Potions entra et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Quelques Gryffindors lui lancèrent un regard chargé de colère, Harry en premier.  
– Autant commencer par le plus agréable... marmonna le Professeur au cynisme glacial. Du moins, pour moi... Je pense que certaines personnes ici ne partageront pas ce plaisir.  
**L**e visage fermé, il prit les parchemins des élèves et les distribua un par un, ne manquant jamais de grogner des remarques cinglantes dès qu'il en avait l'occasion --- à peu près tout le temps. Il passa près de Ron et lui déposa la copie agrémentée d'un « P » rouge vif.  
– Par générosité... siffla Snape en soutenant le regard ahuri du jeune Weasley.  
**L**e rouquin préféra garder le silence alors qu'il déchiffrait le commentaire à côté de la note ; « Vous ne valez même pas l'encre de cette appréciation ». À côté de lui, Hermione ouvrait des yeux ronds, stupéfaite de voir un « E » orner son parchemin. Un long moment, elle s'assura de ne pas se tromper de note et vérifia lettre par lettre s'il s'agissait bien de son patronyme en tête de copie. Bien vite, Harry réagit pareillement alors qu'il étudiait le « A » dans la marge.  
**L**égèrement en retrait par rapport à ses camarades de maison, Cho observait les Gryffindors installés sur l'autre rangée de tables. Comme il l'avait prédit, Neville avait échappé de peu au malaise et ses joues prenaient d'ores et déjà une jolie teinte prune. L'Asiatique se permit un sourire presque attendri. Après tout, ce pauvre élève trop souvent dénigré avait bien besoin de d'être complimenté dès le début de cette dernière année.  
**L**a silhouette noire de Severus aux côtés de Cho coupa court ses rêveries, et la copie blanche tomba telle une masse de plomb sur son pupitre. Tristement, il contempla la remarque griffonnée.  
– Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Chang, c'est vous qui aviez tendance à sécher les cours l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? D'après mes souvenirs, vous préfériez aller à la Tête de Sanglier boire des pintes de Bièraubeurre en compagnie d'amis douteux, certains ont même cru vous voir fumer plusieurs fois de l'Herbarêve et cette année vous revenez à Hogwarts... (Snape se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant, les mains posées sur la table :) Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de projet pour votre avenir professionnel ?  
– Maître des Potions ? s'enquit Cho d'un ton audacieux, son regard hautain bravant effrontément le Directeur des Slytherins.  
**U**n silence insoutenable s'instaura dans la salle. Harry et ses amis, comme tout le monde dans la classe, écoutaient attentivement l'échange entre le Professeur et l'élève. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise et même les Slytherins craignaient la réaction de leur Directeur. Mais celui-ci se contenta de se pencher un peu plus, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres et le regard avide comme s'il avait attendu cette riposte depuis des années :  
– Vous resterez ici après le cours, _Mademoiselle_ Chang.  
**H**arry perçut immédiatement l'insistance anormale sur le titre de « mademoiselle ». Discrètement, il leva son regard par-dessus l'épaule pour scruter Cho. Heureusement, les élèves ne pouvaient comprendre la subtilité, mais il se demandait craintivement si Snape était au courant à propos du secret du travesti. Et si cet homme sinistre était toujours de mèche avec Voldemort ? Cho serait alors en danger... au même titre que Harry.  
– Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec moi, je vous prierai de bien vouloir le régler en privé, _Professeur_ Snape, répliqua enfin Cho en retournant le même sourire mesquin.  
_**B**ien dit !_ s'exclama intérieurement le Gryffindor.  
**L**e Ravenclaw avait eu la brillante idée de jouer le même jeu d'accentuation que le Professeur. Bien sûr, cette insolence avait valu une vingtaine de points en moins pour sa Maison, mais il estimait que son honneur était sauf aux yeux de la classe entière. Mieux encore, les autres élèves qui honoraient l'Aigle sur leur blason ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir pour cet excès de colère parfaitement justifié. Une fois Severus parti pour reprendre sa distribution des copies, la sœur de Parvati Patil se pencha vers Cho et lui glissa :  
– Quel cran !  
**E**mbarrassé d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui, Cho entortilla maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si vif envers Snape. Secrètement, il admirait beaucoup cet homme mûr qui portait quotidiennement son lot de souffrance sans jamais s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, le Maîtres des Potions s'était certainement rendu compte de cette fascination qu'il suscitait...   
**C**ho commençait à soupçonner Snape de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds dans l'unique but de le garder après le cours et lui parler ; l'homme était assez stratège pour élaborer ce genre de plan... et par la suite, cela pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi l'ancien Mangemort l'avait si longuement fixé depuis les jardins de la cour, l'avant-veille.  
_**Q**u'est-ce que tu me veux, Severus ?_ se demandait Cho en observant le Professeur avec curiosité et appréhension.  
**L**'homme entamait la correction orale de l'interrogation surprise. Préférant ne plus attirer l'attention, le Chinois retranscrivit scrupuleusement les réponses à l'encre rouge sur un parchemin. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de se mettre à l'étude des potions, car cela lui serait peut-être utile plus tard. On sous-estimait trop souvent la puissance de certains élixirs. D'ailleurs, les élèves de Hogwarts semblaient méconnaître la force destructrice que le Professeur Snape pouvait posséder à tout moment.   
**L**es Slytherins avaient perdu leur bonne humeur. La notation avait été impartiale, ce qui n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur Directeur de Maison. Aussi venaient-ils de constater de façon plutôt abrupte l'ampleur de leur ignorance pour cette matière qu'ils adoraient autrefois. Jolie revanche pour les autres Maisons. Ils ne voulaient pas le montrer, mais les Gryffindors jubilaient. On pouvait presque leur deviner une aura rayonnante, et Cho ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder le sourire. Même si l'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre à l'idée de se confronter à Severus Snape, il éprouvait un sentiment de réconfort à voir Harry et ses amis retrouver de l'intérêt pour ce cours.  
**L**es minutes se succédaient, égales à elles-mêmes, et bientôt le Maître des Potions signala le terme de la leçon. Tous rangèrent leurs affaires, prenant leur temps comme pour espérer entendre le début du règlement de compte entre le Ravenclaw et leur enseignant. Mais dans un accord tacite, Snape et Chang attendaient que tous quittent la salle. L'ancien Mangemort s'occupait en rangeant quelques ingrédients et des fioles au liquide douteux. Le Chinois demeurait assis sur sa table, le regard fixé sur cet homme maniaque.  
**L**es élèves se firent une raison et reprirent un rythme normal pour sortir de ce cours. Au moins, ils profiteraient de leur récréation à faire courir quelques rumeurs sur cet événement.  
**E**n passant, certains élèves soutenaient Cho. Un peu à la traîne, Harry, Ron et Hermione l'encouragèrent à leur tour. Visiblement, ils étaient peinés pour lui, mais ce dernier leur retourna un sourire plein d'assurance. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant enfin seuls le Maître des Potions et son élève.  
**C**ho prit son courage à deux mains. Malgré cette peur au ventre, il se leva, s'avança vers le Professeur et s'arrêta à deux mètres de son bureau. L'homme s'assit sur son fauteuil et lui glissa un regard sombre.  
– Alors, Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le travesti en s'accoudant de l'autre côté de la table en bois massif.  
**S**nape ne put retenir une grimace alors que cet adolescent l'appelait par son prénom. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole, ils étaient malheureusement trop intimes pour qu'un jeune homme aussi arrogant que Cho le gratifie du titre de « Monsieur » ou de « Professeur ».   
**H**ématites contre hématites, ils s'étudièrent silencieusement. Enfin, le Maître des Potions croisa les doigts et répliqua :  
– Ne te montre pas trop familier...  
**C**ho frémit en constatant que l'homme parlait de lui au masculin. Il redressa fièrement le visage en réprimant un tremblement de colère, dévisageant farouchement son interlocuteur. Finalement, il détourna la tête d'un mouvement dédaigneux et marmonna :  
– J'aimerais que vous soyez plus discret... Je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque inutile, alors parlez de moi au féminin.  
**S**everus se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et l'observa, une lueur amusée éclairant son faciès.  
– Crois-tu être en situation de me parler à l'impératif ? murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Je sais énormément de choses à ton sujet. Je pourrais profiter de cet avantage, tu ne crois pas ?  
– Vous êtes réduit au silence, Severus !  
**L**es yeux de l'ancien Mangemort étaient réduits à deux minces fentes qui fusillaient littéralement le jeune homme. Il se garda bien de répondre à la fureur contrôlée de l'élève et ne se contenta que d'un grognement :  
– Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, _Cho_. Tu as toujours eu un niveau nettement supérieur à celui que tu as bien voulu nous montrer...   
**M**alheureusement, il n'avait pas tort. L'intéressé croisa les bras sur son torse et son visage mima une moue boudeuse. Vaincu, il chuchota avec une certaine mesquinerie dans la voix :  
– Sauf en Potions...  
– En effet, et ce n'est rien de le dire ! grimaça Snape d'une voix cassante. Mais tu ne me tromperas pas comme tu as su tromper les autres. Ton doublement est peut-être passé inaperçu aux yeux des Professeurs, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.  
**C**ho soupira impatiemment et s'en alla examiner les petits bocaux sur une étagère, tapotant le verre qui contenait un vipéreau dans un étrange liquide verdâtre. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à fixer ses pupilles dans les yeux de l'animal conservé. Fasciné par le reptile, il continua un moment son petit manège sans se soucier de la présence de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il sentait dans son dos le regard intense de son Professeur stoïque, mais ce détail lui importait peu. Il savait que même s'ils n'entretenaient pas de bons termes, il ne risquait rien de grave en la compagnie de l'ancien Mangemort.  
**S**nape réprima un soupir agacé. Cho agissait toujours ainsi quand une discussion ne tournait pas à son avantage.  
– Que comptes-tu faire, _Cho_ ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix terriblement calme. Que cherches-tu avec ce Potter ? As-tu l'intention de doubler à nouveau si lui-même venait à rater ses ASPICs ?  
– Mes desseins ne vous regardent pas, Severus...  
– N'oublie pas, je suis un adepte du chantage... murmura sombrement le Maître des Potions.  
**C**ho se tourna brusquement vers l'adulte. Le sourire radieux qui étirait doucement ses lèvres enleva à Snape un reniflement méprisant. Ce jeune garçon était bien trop lunatique à son goût, par conséquent trop imprévisible et trop difficile à cerner ; il lui suffisait d'une fraction de seconde pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre.  
**M**ême si l'homme n'appréciait guère ce garçon efféminé aussi variable que le vent, il ne pouvait renier le sentiment de fascination qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Cho. Cela n'avait rien de physique, malgré la beauté naturelle de cet adolescent ; ce que Severus lui admirait, c'était son intelligence. Cho était pétri de capacités et de qualités brillantes que peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre posséder. Il était parfaitement conscient de cette supériorité, mais il avait toujours rappelé avec une certaine sagesse que cette aisance ne le dispensait pas de faiblesses, tout comme n'importe quel humain. Modestie sincère... mais ce qui attirait d'autant plus le Maître des Potions, et qui parallèlement était le point fort incontestable de Cho, c'était son sens de la répartie. Cette vélocité d'esprit était suffocante. Severus en avait plusieurs fois entendu parler ; ce garçon face à lui était bien différent du personnage de l'adolescente capricieuse et stupide qu'il incarnait à Hogwarts.  
– Dites-moi, Severus , s'exclama soudain Cho. Vous croyez-vous infaillible au point de pouvoir faire du chantage avec moi ?  
**L**'ancien Mangemort préféra retenir un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Il joua la carte de l'impassibilité et haussa un sourcil circonspect.  
– Et toi, te crois-tu capable de faire du chantage avec moi ? demanda-t-il évasivement. On ne peut faire de chantage que lorsque l'on a connaissance des failles de son adversaire, n'est-ce pas, _Cho_ ?  
**L**e jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire malveillant, ses prunelles brillant d'excitation. Snape se figea et fouilla nerveusement ce regard démoniaque, cherchant à deviner s'il s'agissait là d'un coup de bluff ou de la vérité.   
– Harry Potter... lâcha soudain Cho avec un sourire triomphant.  
**S**everus crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.  
– N'est-ce pas là votre talon d'Achille, Professeur ?  
– Quoi ! gronda l'homme avec une fureur mal contenue.  
– _Vous l'aimez !_ hurla Cho pour couvrir la voix de l'homme.  
**C**almement, l'ancien Mangemort se leva et contourna la table de bois massif. Malgré un mouvement de recul, l'élève ne se démonta pas et reprit de plus belle :  
– Vous avez toujours prétendu le contraire, pourtant vous avez protégé Harry chaque fois qu'il était en danger. (Cho recula une nouvelle fois et se posta de l'autre côté du bureau pour se préserver du courroux du Professeur :) Vous vous en êtes rendu compte quand il était en cinquième année, quand il commençait à devenir un homme ! Sa réaction quand il vous a reproché de ne pas avoir appelé l'Ordre assez vite pour sauver Sirius Black... sa rancune injustifiée vous a meurtri, mais elle vous a surtout permis de vous rendre compte que cet ennemi que vous haïssiez était en fait un être cher à vos yeux ! Vous cherchez à nier ou à contester cette évidence... Vous vous refusez ces sentiments envers un collégien, envers la progéniture d'un ennemi du passé. Ainsi vous avez vu clair dans mon jeu, mais j'ai vu clair dans le vôtre, Severus !  
**A**dossé contre la vitrine d'un placard, le jeune homme sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était à bout de souffle, comme s'il revenait d'une course d'endurance. La main de Snape claqua violemment le verre à quelques centimètres de son visage et il tressaillit. Les iris du Directeur des Slytherins flamboyaient de rage. Cho rassembla alors son courage et affronta ce regard haineux et douloureux à la fois, avant de conclure lentement d'un ton impitoyable :  
– Vous l'aimez comme vous avez aimé son père.  
**L**e visage de Severus se décomposa à ces mots. Incapable d'articuler un mot, l'échine courbée comme un cheval se résignant au fouet de son maître, il baissa la tête et ne réprima plus les spasmes nerveux qui secouaient son corps.  
**C**ho comprit qu'il valait mieux quitter la salle au plus vite. Le Maître des Potions n'attenterait plus rien contre lui, il n'avait aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Simplement, cet homme détruit avait besoin de rester seul pour accuser le coup que l'on venait de lui assener par le simple pouvoir des mots.  
**L**'Asiatique s'éclipsa sur le côté, empoignant au passage l'anse de son cartable en cuir et filant vers la sortie au pas de course. Il s'était montré dur... très dur. Beaucoup trop sans doute, et il n'était pas impossible que Severus vînt à le haïr à tout jamais. Après tout, la carapace de son intimité la plus profonde avait été percée. Mais paradoxalement, ces paroles douloureuses sauraient se montrer salvatrices pour le futur.  
**A**battre ainsi un Professeur était un acte cruel, surtout quand il s'agissait de celui que l'on estimait le plus. Mais Cho savait aussi qu'à briser la glace, il aidait énormément Severus.  
_**J**e déteste avoir ce mauvais rôle..._ gronda-t-il intérieurement, la gorge serrée par l'émoi alors qu'il repensait à l'expression défaite d'un Snape courbé devant lui.  
**P**longé dans ses pensées, il en oublia de regarder son chemin.  
– Aïe ! couina-t-il en heurtant quelqu'un. (Il frotta une tempe douloureuse et leva les yeux :) Draco !  
– Cho ? s'exclama le jeune Malfoy, étonné. Tu as déjà réussi à te dépêtrer de Snape ?  
**M**al à l'aise, Cho s'empourpra et hocha machinalement la tête. Derrière le jeune homme blond se tenaient Crabb et Goyle, le visage fermé et la mine décidément toujours inspirée...  
_**É**lectroencéphalogramme plat..._ pensa le travesti avec un sourire intérieur.  
– Laissez-moi tranquille, ordonna leur jeune chef les en fusillant du regard.  
**C**eux-ci obéirent et bien vite, ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir. Le Slytherin soupira avec mépris et répliqua :  
– Ces types sont des imbéciles... Parfois, je me demande ce que je fais avec eux...   
– Tu les manipules à ton avantage, tout simplement, expliqua le petit Chinois avec un sourire.  
**S**'apercevant non sans surprise que le Ravenclaw n'était pas outré par cette vérité, Draco se permit un sourire. Alors Cho sentit son cœur bondir brusquement et il admira le visage clair du jeune homme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un Malfoy sourire avec sincérité, sans moquerie ni dédain dans ses expressions. Une fois, il avait assisté de loin à un étrange conflit alors que Ron cherchait à envoyer un sortilège de Crache-limace. Sortilège qui s'était retourné contre lui. L'équipe de Quidditch des Slytherins était hilare, bien évidemment... Pourtant, même s'il s'agissait d'un rire mesquin, Cho avait trouvé Draco absolument séduisant. Et aujourd'hui, il lui adressait son premier sourire authentique.  
_**Q**u'il est beau... et ce pansement sur sa joue rehausse sa beauté..._  
**A**lors qu'ils vagabondaient tous deux dans les larges corridors en attendant la fin de la récréation, le Chinois fronça les sourcils.  
_**U**n pansement ? Mais quand... ? Oh Merlin ! C'est sans doute mon coup de bec..._  
– Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent en passant un doigt là où il l'avait piqué la veille.  
– Mmh... un oiseau... marmonna Malfoy.  
**S**oudain, sa main blanche saisit les doigts de son partenaire et les entrelaça aux siens. Son regard autoritaire ne laissait aucun choix... Et pour être honnête, l'Asiatique n'éprouvait point l'envie de contrer la volonté de Draco. Il avait toujours été sensible à son charme. Certes, la façon de faire était un peu abrupte, mais ce côté péremptoire était appréciable. Sans doute nourrissait-il des fantasmes masochistes, mais Cho ressentait toujours une excitation singulière à l'idée d'être séduit par un homme au caractère implacable. Le cœur aussi léger qu'une plume, il en oublia Severus, la douleur qu'il devait ressentir au même moment... Pour un instant de bonheur égoïste, il occulta tout ce qui faisait ombre à sa bonne humeur et se contenta de savourer l'étreinte de la main de Draco autour de la sienne.  
**L**e jeune homme blond entra dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Observant attentivement le lieu, il s'assura que personne ne les dérangerait. Ses appréhensions envolées, il poussa délicatement Cho contre le mur et se pencha vers son visage. Le Chinois eut un vague mouvement de panique et se recula le plus possible dans l'angle des parois pierreuses. Mais l'instinct se fit plus fort... Les lèvres du Slytherin se refermèrent sur les siennes pour les emprisonner, les posséder. Cho ferma les yeux, oubliant toute idée de résistance, et ses bras enlacèrent timidement la nuque de Malfoy alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement à cette étreinte.

§§§

– Ron, arrête de trembler... Neville, ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Harry, dis quelque chose...  
**H**ermione désespérait. Manifestement, les notes du Professeur Snape avaient produit un certain choc auprès des élèves. Longbottom avait frôlé le malaise à la vue de son « A ». Ron contemplait tristement son « P » et frémissait de peur à l'idée d'être moins doué que le plus maladroit des Gryffindors. Harry, de son côté, gardait le silence en observant sa note... Il était dans le même cas que Neville ; jamais il n'avait obtenu de note supérieure à « D ». Plus que tout, ces changements de comportement chez le Maître des Potions l'intriguaient. Il aurait aimé comprendre les nouveaux motifs du Directeur des Slytherins. Mais poser une question aussi délicate avec sa gaucherie naturelle n'aurait pour conséquence que de froisser le Professeur, et donc le pousser à reprendre ses habituelles humiliations publiques.  
– C'est quand même bizarre... murmura-t-il enfin. Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre... Je ne comprends pas. Malfoy n'a pas eu de « O » ni de « E » pour une fois. C'est comme si... (Il hésita un instant, comme s'il craignait dire une bêtise :) C'est comme s'il se montrait impartial...  
– Tu trouves, toi ? marmonna Ron d'un ton amer.   
– La consigne était « _Répertoriez selon leurs propriétés magiques les ingrédients naturels de la Forêt Interdite essentiels à la préparation de Potions de second cycle_ », coupa Hermione, agacée. Ce n'était pas une dissertation sur la protection des palmiers d'Égypte !  
– Tu exagères ! s'offusqua le jeune Weasley. Je n'ai pas vraiment écrit ça.  
– Tu étais hors sujet, alors estimes-toi heureux de ne pas avoir eu un « D » !  
**L**e rouquin s'empourpra et préféra s'avachir sur la table de la bibliothèque pour marmonner sa mauvaise humeur.  
– Mais Harry a raison de se poser des questions. Il faudrait en parler au Professeur Snape.  
– Oh oui ! grinça Ron d'un ton narquois. Tu nous vois arriver devant lui ? « Bonjour Professeur ! Dites, pourquoi êtes-vous supportable maintenant ? »  
**H**ermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais dans le fond, son ami avait raison. Tenter un dialogue avec le Maître des Potions ne leur attirerait que des ennuis. Pourtant, la curiosité des Gryffindors, et sans doute celle des autres Maisons, avait été exacerbée par la remise de ces notes satisfaisantes dans l'ensemble.  
– Il faudra se faire oublier, profiter de ce nouveau début, rattraper notre retard en Potion et faire gagner le plus de points possibles à Gryffindor ! déclara la jeune fille en ramassant son parchemin. Pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus. Et puis McGonagall sera heureuse de voir que ses élèves font de réels efforts aux cours du Professeur Snape.  
**E**lle roula soigneusement sa copie et la fourra dans son cartable. Un signe de tête à l'intention des trois garçons et elle s'en alla à son cours d'arithmancie. Harry passa une main sur son « A » et relut l'appréciation à côté : « Soyez plus rigoureux ». Après avoir lu les commentaires sur les copies de certains autres élèves, le jeune homme était presque déçu que Snape ne se soit pas montré plus cynique dans ses propos. Après tout, les élèves avaient pu remarquer dans les appréciations que l'homme ne manquait pas d'humour.  
_**M**ouais, il reste quand même très froid avec moi, en comparaison avec les autres..._ pensa le Gryffindor avec une certaine amertume.  
**D**e toute façon, pouvait-il s'attendre à mieux avec ce Professeur ingrat ? Certainement pas. Le Directeur des Slytherins se contentait de se montrer impartial, mais il restait tout de même très austère envers les collégiens. Malgré ce changement considérable, Harry considérait qu'il y avait du favoritisme. Lui aussi aurait souhaité qu'on lui accorde une remarque ironique ! Pourquoi l'humour avait-il été accordé aux autres ? Pourquoi pas à lui, Harry ? Parce qu'il descendait des Potter, il n'était pas l'égal des autres Gryffindors aux yeux de Snape ?  
**L**es pensées de Harry le firent frémir. Ses yeux fixés sur la copie s'agrandirent d'horreur. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir être sujet à l'humour de l'ancien Mangemort ? Tant mieux si ce dernier avait choisi de l'ignorer, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi ! De toute façon, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, aucun terrain d'entente...  
_**J**e ne tourne pas rond... Envier les autres d'avoir eu ce genre de phrase ? C'était plus cinglant que drôle après tout. Il faut être stupide pour y voir de l'humour... et si c'est en effet de l'humour, il est très mal placé !_   
**S**a main se crispa sur son parchemin. Il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à ses camarades, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de connaître ce traitement de faveur ! Il était bien au-dessus de ça. Il venait même à se demander comment il avait pu jalouser ses amis pour des appréciations aussi stupides !  
**H**arry fourra le devoir dans son sac d'un geste impatient. S'excusant auprès de Ron et Neville, il quitta la bibliothèque et s'en alla vers la cabane de Hagrid pour passer le temps. Après tout, il ne reprenait les cours que dans une heure. Sur le chemin, il repensa à Cho. S'en était-il sorti avec Snape ? Il fallait espérer que le Ravenclaw saurait se préserver et ne jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre découvrir son identité. Harry culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir poussé vers les Licornes, au risque de se dévoiler son secret le plus intime...  
_**I**l m'a dit qu'il était vierge. Bizarre pour un garçon de son genre... et pour un travesti. Mais d'un côté, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi les yearlings l'ont accepté..._   
**S**ongeur, il s'était arrêté devant les marches de la cabane et avait machinalement frappé la porte. Il sursauta presque quand le semi-Géant lui ouvrit et leva un regard perdu vers celui qui avait été son tout premier allié à Hogwarts.  
_**J**'irai voir Cho ce soir..._  
**S**atisfait de cette décision, il retrouva enfin le sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent. Cette expression rassura Hagrid. La mine un peu trop sérieuse qu'avait arboré le jeune garçon l'avait inquiété un court instant.  
– Heureux de te voir Harry ! Nous n'avons pas pu nous parler le soir de la rentrée... Entre, je t'en prie, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
**L**e jeune homme obéit et entra dans la cabane de pierres et de bois. Il passa une main affectueuse sur la tête de Fang. Le chien aux lourdes babines leva un regard qui se voulait sûrement doux, mais ses yeux tombants lui donnaient plus un air larmoyant et profondément pathétique.  
– On dirait que tu lui as manqué ! s'exclama Hagrid avec un sourire derrière son opulente barbe. Alors, quoi de neuf ? L'emploi du temps n'est pas trop chargé ?  
– Si, un peu... admit Harry en se redressant. Aujourd'hui ça va, j'ai une petite heure pour souffler avant de reprendre avec Flitwick.  
**I**l se garda bien de rappeler à son ami géant son comportement envers Cho durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il se sentait tellement méprisable qu'il ne laissa pas le temps à Hagrid de placer un mot.  
– Ah si ! Il y a quelque chose qui a vraiment changé ! C'est la réaction de Snape... Il est plus vivable maintenant ! Il ne nous a toujours pas retiré de points depuis la rentrée, il a été impartial dans la notation des copies... (Il ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant :) On lui découvre même un certain humour, grinça-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en grimaçant presque de dégoût.  
**L**e Géant se permit un petit rire et il secoua doucement la tête. Tous avaient remarqué le changement de Severus, et cela n'était pas pour déplaire dans la majorité des cas. McGonagall avait même été ravie de remarquer le Directeur de la Maison adverse montrer enfin un peu de fair-play dans son rôle d'enseignant...  
– Mmh, je ne suis pas convaincu que ce changement tiendra, finit Harry pour lui-même.

§§§

**C**ho s'était installé dans sa nouvelle chambre depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse avec la pie qu'il avait envoyée, et il nourrissait quelques angoisses à l'idée que l'on ait pu intercepter les messages. Heureusement, il s'était toujours arrangé pour que le corps de ses lettres soit neutre et qu'il n'y ait aucune signature. On n'était jamais trop prudent...  
**L**e deuxième soir, étendu sur son lit, il se remémorait les cours et les anecdotes de sa journée. Pas très intéressant. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis la veille... Et heureusement pour les élèves de septième année, ils n'avaient plus cours de Potions avant la semaine suivante.  
**U**ne douce paresse l'engourdit quand le souvenir de Malfoy l'embrassant dans les couloirs refit surface. Un sourire tendre recourba ses commissures et il ferma les yeux. Il se mordilla doucement les lèvres pour se remémorer les sensations que Draco avait diffusées dans son corps la veille. Contre toute attente au vu de sa bienséance, il s'était permis de suçoter la lèvre inférieure de Cho... ce genre de succion incroyablement excitante qui avait provoqué un frisson de désir le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.  
**J**amais personne n'avait osé embrasser Cho de cette façon. Très peu de personnes l'avaient embrassé par ailleurs... Cedric Diggory avait toujours été très doux dans ses baisers. Très conventionnel, mais d'une tendresse infinie dans ses gestes. Et hormis Cedric... il n'y avait eu que Harry.   
**R**ien à voir avec la sensualité de Draco, son autorité, son assurance...  
_**T**ac-tac-tac !_  
**L**e travesti sursauta, cruellement arraché à ses rêveries, et jeta un regard affolé à la fenêtre. Quand il reconnut la silhouette de deux pies, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, rassuré et quelque peu accablé d'avoir été dérangé.  
_**T**ac-tac-tac !_  
**L**es oiseaux semblaient s'impatienter. Le jeune homme se leva et s'en alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Les pies s'engouffrèrent dans cette nouvelle chambre et se posèrent sur le lit, un paquet entre leurs pattes écailleuses. Vu la taille du colis, deux corvidés n'avaient pas été trop pour l'apporter jusque ici. Une fois débarrassés des ficelles nouées à leurs pattes écailleuses, les deux oiseaux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste en un battement d'aile agacé. Sans doute avaient-ils eu ordre de ne pas s'attarder sur les terres de Hogwarts.  
**C**urieux, Cho déchira le papier kraft. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis un petit rire secoua ses épaules. Délicatement, il serra contre son cœur les draps de soie qu'on venait de lui offrir... La jolie couleur bordeaux l'avait aussitôt charmé. Tel un enfant à la recherche de tendresse, il enfouit un instant son visage empreint de bonheur dans la douceur du tissu précieux.  
**I**l s'empara de sa baguette et retira aussitôt les draps de coton pour installer à la place les nouvelles étoffes. Avec un plaisir évident, il se coucha sur le lit et se recroquevilla, appréciant le toucher si particulier que la soie lui procurait.  
**A**lors que ses pensées dérivaient une fois de plus vers Draco et que Cho étreignait son nouvel oreiller si doux...  
_**T**oc-toc-toc !_  
**I**l marmonna un chapelet de jurons dans sa langue natale et sauta du lit. D'une foulée impatiente, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta une fois la main posée sur la poignée. Il inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et enfin, il ouvrit la porte.  
**P**ersonne...  
**U**n coup de vent passa près de lui et il referma aussitôt l'issue.  
– Harry ! s'écria-t-il avec surprise.   
**L**'interpellé retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la plia sur la chaise à côté du bureau et déposa la Carte des Maraudeurs. Avec un sourire maladroit, il se massa la nuque et salua son hôte. Face à ce visage penaud, Cho oublia aussitôt sa colère et s'exclama avec une joie mal contenue :  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**H**arry s'empourpra à ces mots. À vrai dire, il n'avait eu aucune motivation précise pour venir jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre de Cho. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans savoir que répondre.   
– Jolie vue...  
**I**l observa la pièce tout autour de lui et sourit :  
– C'est génial que tu aies pu avoir ta chambre individuelle. J'avais peur de devoir aller dans la chambre commune des filles de Ravenclaw... (Son visage se ferma en une expression anxieuse :) En fait, je voulais te parler en tête à tête.  
**C**ho l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et son ami s'arrêta à la vue des draps de soie, manifestement surpris. L'Asiatique ne cacha pas sa fierté et expliqua évasivement qu'il s'agissait d'un présent. Alors Harry se plaça sur le matelas et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, le dos courbé et la tête basse. Il sentait ses mains trembler et, mine de rien, il les joignit pour cacher sa nervosité.  
– De quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda Cho, non sans inquiétude.  
**L**e jeune homme brun garda le silence un moment. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était parfaitement remémoré les questions qu'il aurait à poser. À présent, il avait tout oublié tant il se sentait angoissé. Il se retrouvait sans repère, ridicule à souhait et sans doute ennuyeux au possible. Plongé dans des pensées de plus en plus sombres, il tressaillit à la sensation d'une main sur sa cuisse. Il fixa les doigts de l'éphèbe sur sa jambe et leva un regard effrayé. Ce dernier cessa tout contact et sourit simplement.  
– Tu peux parler à cœur ouvert, Harry... Tant que tu ne poses pas de questions sur ce que je suis, je n'ai aucun tabou.  
**H**arry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Il chercha à rassembler ses esprits et demanda enfin :  
– Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander. Comment ça s'est passé avec Snape ?  
**C**ho fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il dire de vrai ? Pas grand-chose... Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que Severus était une vieille connaissance.  
– Nous avons eu une longue discussion, et je m'en suis sorti sans trop de problème. Je n'ai pas eu de lignes à faire, ni d'heures de sanction... C'est une chance, connaissant Snape.  
**I**l avait horreur de mentir. Il trompait déjà le monde entier en prenant une identité pour le couvrir, aussi cherchait-il à rester le plus honnête possible avec les autres.  
**U**n nouveau silence s'installa, et bientôt, la mystérieuse appréhension de Harry déteignit sur le moral de Cho. Il se surprenait à éprouver un mal-être, comme s'il se sentait coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Un sentiment étrange, presque malsain...  
_**Ç**a va pas dans ma tête... je ne tourne pas rond..._  
– Cho...  
**C**e fut au tour du Chinois de sursauter. Agité, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il se tortilla nerveusement sur le lit et prêta une oreille attentive à la voix de son ami.   
– Dis-moi... comment as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ? À faire semblant... comment as-tu pu garder un lourd secret aussi longtemps ?  
**C**ho laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague et il sourit tristement. Lui-même s'était demandé autrefois comment il était parvenu à berner son entourage de cette façon. Tout simplement parce qu'il était très minutieux et très précautionneux quant au réalisme du personnage de « Cho Chang ». Depuis sept longues années, il avait passé ses journées entières à vivre sous ce nom, à modeler petit à petit le caractère d'un personnage fictif, au point de regretter parfois cette couverture bien plus complexe qu'un simple rôle théâtral. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion d'être lui-même. Sauf peut-être durant les grandes vacances, quand il retournait chez son tuteur.  
– Déjà, je suis aidé par mon physique... souffla-t-il en jetant un regard critique à son corps efféminé.  
**M**ême lorsqu'il était seul, il cachait ses formes douces et rondes sous de longs vêtements amples dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne pouvait cracher sur ce corps, il ne pouvait maudire la Fortune d'avoir été si généreuse avec lui. Après tout, il possédait ce genre de beauté asexuée qui attirait les regards des hommes et des femmes sans distinction. Tout était harmonie dans sa démarche, dans ses gestes, dans ses sourires et ses clins d'œil. Perfection, aurait dit le commun des mortels.  
**M**ais Cho savait que la perfection n'existait pas dans le monde organique, auquel cas elle serait froide et insipide. Non... il n'était pas parfait, et il n'avait jamais eu cette prétention de le croire malgré les compliments incessants. Il détenait simplement cette beauté presque parfaite, adoucie et rehaussé par un millier de charmes.  
– Raconte-moi, Cho...  
**L**e petit Chinois leva le regard vers Harry. Ce dernier l'étudiait du regard, comme pour chercher à percer les mystères de cette mascarade.  
– Raconte-moi tes années à Hogwarts...  
**C**ho acquiesça et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'affaler sur le matelas. Pensif, il se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond sans se rendre compte du bien-être que son dos éprouvait à la sensation du lit drapé de soie. Il fit une petite moue et murmura rêveusement :  
– Déjà, il avait fallu que je me crée une identité, et que je me façonne un passé, une famille, une histoire, tout cela en restant crédible. J'ai réussi à me faire connaître petit à petit sur les terres d'Angleterre. Assez en tout cas pour recevoir ma lettre d'inscription à Hogwarts. (Un petit rire le secoua et il ajouta :) Tu aurais dû me voir, j'étais tout excité à l'idée d'être admis !  
**I**l replongea dans ses souvenirs de première année, la gorge serrée par l'émotion quand il se remémora l'instant où il avait dépassé les portes du Manoir de Hogwarts. Il passa distraitement une main sur ses yeux humides et continua d'un ton égal :  
– Pour les deux premières années, ce n'était pas difficile. Les filles n'avaient pas de poitrine à l'âge de dix ou douze ans, donc je restais tel quel. La seule petite difficulté était de prendre l'habitude de croiser les jambes comme elles... (Il se permit un second rire devant la mine surprise du Gryffindor et expliqua doucement :) Les filles ont un réflexe physique qui fait que croiser les jambes leur est pratiquement inné. Mais pour un garçon, même un travesti comme moi, ça fait mal. Tu devineras aisément pourquoi...  
**H**arry s'empourpra et hocha vivement la tête, portant sa main sur son entrejambe comme s'il craignait sentir une douleur de ce genre.   
– J'ai réussi à m'y faire au bout de quelques mois, rassura Cho en prenant une mimique coquine. Bon, arrivée la troisième année, il a fallu changer certaines choses. Je devais entre autre simuler la poitrine... ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué comment je devais procéder.   
– Oui... donc ça va, ce n'est pas si compliqué en fin de compte ? fit remarquer le jeune homme brun. Je veux dire, pour un imberbe comme toi...  
**C**ho fit une petite grimace et secoua négativement la tête, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil étonné. Il se redressa et s'assit à la hauteur de son camarade, le regard toujours plongé dans le vide. Il laissa planer un petit silence, puis il reprit :  
– Malheureusement, tout ce personnage que j'ai construit ne se résumait pas qu'à cela pour être crédible. Il faut avoir le réflexe de parler de soi au féminin, de jouer les coquettes, de prendre le rôle de la jeune fille un peu stupide qui rit pour un rien avec ses _amies_. Il faut aussi s'habituer à se diriger vers les toilettes des filles, les vestiaires des filles, s'habiller comme elles, bien sûr. Parfois aussi, tu dois te maquiller, acheter des parfums pour femmes...  
**H**arry ouvrait des yeux ronds au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait. Il commençait à deviner à présent combien Cho avait été méticuleux et stratège depuis son plus jeune âge ; il en était stupéfait. Il ressentait à présent pour ce « garçon-fille » un profond respect. Même s'il l'avait voulu, jamais il n'aurait été capable de tenir un tel rôle avec tant d'application.  
– Et heureusement pour moi, je suis Asiatique, donc pratiquement imberbe... (Le Ravenclaw s'empourpra quand il remarqua le regard curieux de son ami et il s'étendit maladroitement sur le sujet :) En fait... je suis même complètement imberbe. Mon système pileux est l'incarnation même du néant. De ce fait, je n'ai rien sur les jambes, ni sous les aisselles, ni même sur le visage, contrairement à vous, les Européens. C'est pratique quand on se fait passer pour une fille... mais lorsqu'on prétend au fond de soi être un individu de sexe masculin... c'est parfois frustrant.  
**I**l décida de changer rapidement de sujet pour calmer ses rougissements intempestifs et continua d'un air détaché :  
– Pour passer inaperçu parmi la gent féminine, tu dois penser à parler de garçons tout le temps, car c'est le sujet de discussions préféré de beaucoup de filles... J'aurais aimé avoir de vraies amies. Des personnes mûres, qui ont autre chose en tête que ça. Quelqu'un comme ton amie Hermione, tu vois ? Sa soif de connaissance est pour moi source de fascination...  
– C'est parfois agaçant... confia Harry avec un sourire résigné. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
**C**ho se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement. Il rit doucement et leva les yeux au ciel :  
– J'ai oublié le plus important ! Les périodes de règles. Pendant les vacances avant de rentrer en troisième année, je m'étais plongé dans l'étude de la menstruation. Il fallait avoir les cycles en tête, rester régulier, savoir que quelques jours avant ladite période, on devait se montrer un peu plus nerveux et susceptible, que quelques jours après, on devait être en grande forme et dans la phase réceptive de la femme.  
– _Réceptive ?_ questionna craintivement le Survivant.  
– Draguer, répondit le travesti en le fixant avec un sourire. Du moins vouloir plaire.  
– Ah... euh... je vois... oui en effet, ça devait être... très difficile... balbutia Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à ces propos.  
**T**roublé, il évitait soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Cho. Deux hématites... deux perles noires, profondes, fascinantes... Il avait toujours aimé les regards sombres, à la fois énigmatiques et ensorcelants. Plus que le sourire pourtant charmant du Chinois, c'était ces prunelles d'encre qui avaient charmé son cœur d'adolescent. Il se souvenait encore du frisson qu'il avait ressenti la première fois que Cho avait posé son regard sur lui. À ce moment-là, il avait senti son cœur faire un bond et ses intestins se nouer... Cette émotion était toujours présente, et jamais il n'oublierait sa première sensation de chaleur et de désir, née d'un simple coup d'œil.  
– Et... euh... tu faisais comment pour imiter les règles ? demanda-t-il machinalement.  
**C**ho se mordit la lèvre inférieure et observa son ami avec malice.  
– Es-tu sûr de vouloir le savoir ?  
**H**arry secoua négativement la tête. Après mûre réflexion, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à connaître toutes ces astuces. Il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir de ce côté. À présent, il avait d'autres questions en tête... Moins importantes sans doute, mais plus obsédantes à ses yeux.  
– Et... ça ne te dérange pas de... de sortir avec des garçons alors que tu en es un ?  
– _Harry !_ souffla le Ravenclaw en détournant la tête, les pommettes rosies par l'embarras. Cela ne me dérange pas puisque je suis... je suis homosexuel.   
**N**e s'attendant pas à parler de sexualité, le Gryffindor s'empourpra. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il en découvrait un peu plus sur Cho, il sentait son esprit se vider de ses pensées les plus sinistres. Profitant de la tournure de leur discussion, il se permit des questions plus intimes.   
– Avant Cédric... tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?  
**C**ho secoua négativement la tête, se murant dans le silence pour ne pas parler de ce garçon. Cette disparition avait été une douleur, mais son fatalisme le laissait penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un caprice de la Fortune. En adoptant cette vision des choses, la mort du jeune Diggory était plus facile à supporter.  
**H**arry se grattait pensivement la gorge. Il paraissait affreusement gêné. Cho posa une main sur la sienne pour l'encourager et le jeune homme brun apprécia la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Dans un regain de courage, il demanda :  
– Et... notre baiser... quelle a été ton impression ?  
**C**ho comprenait l'anxiété que son ami pouvait ressentir. Les hommes avaient une forme d'orgueil qui les poussait à s'inquiéter à chaque chose qu'ils entreprenaient pour la première fois. Il sourit simplement et chuchota :  
– Beaucoup de tendresse maladroite. Il faut dire que je t'avais pris au dépourvu, je m'en excuse. Inconsciemment, j'avais besoin de ton étreinte et de tes lèvres... (Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :) J'ai aimé cet instant entre toi et moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette délicatesse un peu timide avant notre baiser. C'était émouvant.  
**L**e jeune homme brun se sentait à la fois honteux et soulagé. Manifestement, Cho n'avait pas gardé un mauvais souvenir de leur étreinte, et cela le rassurait. Sans même se rendre compte de ses gestes, il prit le travesti à bras-le-corps et le fit basculer en arrière. Le nez enfoui dans son cou, il s'enivrait de ce parfum à la fois subtil et entêtant.   
– Harry... murmura le garçon sous lui.  
**L**'interpellé se redressa à la hauteur de son visage.  
– Savais-tu qu'une personne à Hogwarts t'aime beaucoup ? Énormément, même...  
**D**eux prunelles de jade scrutèrent Cho attentivement, comme pour lire à travers son regard insondable. Comprenant qu'il n'arracherait de renseignements qu'en posant des questions :  
– Elle s'appelle comment ?  
– _Il_... rectifia le travesti d'une toute petite voix.  
**C**e n'était pas gagné.  
– Quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas trop d'ailleurs... que tu déteste même...  
– Ce n'est pas Malfoy, j'espère...  
– Vois plus vieux...  
**L**es yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Pas très sûr de bien cerner le sous-entendu particulier de Cho, il l'étudia du regard, cherchant à lui soutirer une information qui mettrait fin à ses craintes. Non... La seule personne à Hogwarts plus âgée que Draco et qu'il détestait était sans aucun doute cet affreux Professeur aux cheveux graisseux et au nez crochu. Le simple fait de voir ce visage maigre et blafard se dessiner dans sa tête le fit frémir de dégoût.  
**I**l se releva brusquement et, la Carte des Maraudeurs en main, il s'enveloppa de sa cape d'invisibilité pour retourner dans son dortoir. Profondément choqué, il quitta Cho sans un mot.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Moueh-héhé, je n'ai pas été aussi longue pour le chapitre 3 ! à vrai dire, la confrontation Severus-Cho et les aveux entre Harry et notre petit travesti me passionnaient ! Surtout les aveux en fait. La maladresse de deux adolescents qui tentent de se redécouvrir, je trouvais ça intéressant (oui bon... ça c'est perso, j'imagine... tout le monde n'y sera peut-être pas sensible !).  
Avec ces deux passages, je ne voyais pas les heures défiler en écrivant... Par contre, le coup de Draco embrassant Cho n'était pas du tout prévu o.O ... une lubie, une envie soudaine, un désir irrépressible, un caprice ou un problème d'hormones de l'auteur... je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle exactement, mais le fait est que ces deux-là se sont embrassés... Va falloir que j'arrange le coup pour les prochains chapitres, histoire de ne pas sortir du plan que mon petit cerveau délabré a charpenté si difficilement -.-" ... M'enfin bon, j'arriverai toujours à retomber sur mes pattes.  
En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cette digression Draco/Cho, je vous fais de gros poutoux et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée :D ! _

_Réponses aux reviews ci-dessous !  
Bzu-bzu à tous ! _

_Tanuki qui se retourne dans sa maison troglodyte._

**Anonymous :** ouh-ouh ! un fan anonyme ! ça excite mes neurones tout ça :-D en tout cas, merci pour ces éloges... _(rougit derrière son écran et se trémousse sur sa chaise)_ pour ce qui est de l'originalité de l'histoire, je te remercie ! Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais très peur des réactions des gens par rapport au nouveau « Cho ». Mais pour l'instant, j'en suis heureuse, le petit connaît un léger succès ! Pour ce qui est du style d'écriture, je suis vraiment toute émue de lire ton compliment, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'attache énormément d'importance à la qualité d'écriture ! En tout cas, avec cette review, je me sens revigorée pour le chapitre suivant ! yeeeepieee ! allons-y XD !

**pétrol kiwii :** wouaaah je suis heureuse de te revoir toâ ! (je ne manquerai pas de rougir au joli titre que tu m'as attribuée ! lol, merci !) hihi ! j'aurais jamais pensé lire un jour la review d'une yaoiste disant qu'elle aime Cho de plus en plus ! Bon pour ce qui est de Harry, c'est clair qu'il est plutôt... « agaçant » je dirais. Mais il change petit à petit ! Imagine un adolescent en pleine crise qui apprend que son premier baiser a été échangé avec un garçon... hum ! ... en tout cas, t'inquiète pas pour ça, je continuerai cette fic :-D je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cela fera... advienne que pourra ! (sinon pour répondre à ton PS, je suis une yaoiste depuis l'âge de 6 ans... ça va donc bientôt faire 15 ans de « yaoisme » à mon actif ! fière de moi je suis, bientôt je pourrais fêter nos noces d'argent !)

**Cholera :** en effet, comme je l'ai dit à pétrol kiwii, j'ai fait de Harry un jeune garçon plutôt irritant pour ne pas dire autre chose ! Mais je n'aime pas les héros trop parfaits, je veux le rendre plus « humain », plus « réaliste ». S'il était parfait, la fic serait moins intéressante à mes yeux, et ce serait un peu morne... Sinon, j'avais oublié que le nom de famille de Wufei était « Chang » ! Bien vu, tu m'as rappelé ce détail ! Mais comme le laisse sous-entendre Cho dans le premier chapitre, « Cho Chang » n'est pas son véritable prénom. Simple pseudonyme... Donc non, dans son vrai prénom (si je trouve l'occasion de le glisser dans la fic, c'est pas dit) il n'y aura ni « Cho » ni « Chang », donc pas de clin d'œil à Wufei (G-boy que j'apprécie énormément d'ailleurs ! rhaaa, enlevez-lui sa petite queue de cheval, je veux le voir avec les cheveux lâchés XD !)


	4. Jeux dangereux

_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je me permets de modifier certains détails d'ordre corporel et chronologique, ainsi que quelques incohérences et/ou anachronismes.   
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (car violence physique, morale et sexuelle à venir)  
**Résumé :** Quand Tanuki décide de refaire l'histoire en dotant Cho Chang d'une paire de...  
**Traductions :** (car je n'aime pas la VF des noms des maisons et des personnages) Gryffindor - Gryffondor §§§ Ravenclaw - Serdaigle §§§ Slytherin - Serpentard §§§ Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle §§§ Hogwarts - Poudlard §§§ Hogsmeade - Pré-au-Lard §§§ Argus Filch & Miss Norris - Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne §§§ Severus Snape - Severus Rogue §§§ Professor Hooch - Professeur Bibine §§§ Fang - Crockdur._

**--- CLAIR OBSCUR ---  
04  
Jeux dangereux**

**C**ho gardait les yeux grand ouverts, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond au-dessus de lui. Il avait mal dormi, alternant les phases d'un sommeil agité avec les longues heures à observer les recoins de la chambre, comme si la moindre faille cachait une solution. Harry était parti si brusquement la veille au soir que le Ravenclaw craignait une nouvelle froideur entre eux. Il comprenait le choc qu'avait pu éprouver le Survivant en apprenant les sentiments d'un homme austère à son égard. Cependant, il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur devant cette mine de dégoût. Harry était trop borné pour voir au-delà de l'apparence. Cho s'en était rendu compte lorsque le Gryffindor l'avait surpris dans les toilettes. À cet instant critique entre eux, il avait cru que c'était la fin de leur amitié et les quelques jours suivant cet incident avaient été éprouvants.   
_**H**arry ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Il a fui... Il a refusé la vérité..._  
**I**l roula sur le côté et serra son oreiller contre lui. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il se sentait mélancolique. Son Mentor et sa demeure lui manquaient. Certes, la vie d'étudiant à Hogwarts était intéressante, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. À présent que l'un des élèves avait percé son secret, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était devenu aux yeux des autres ; une jeune fille naïve, orgueilleuse et un tantinet idiote. Il ne se sentait plus à son aise, à présent que Harry avait fait resurgir celui qu'il était au fond de son cœur.  
**C**'était devenu une habitude. Pendant les vacances, il retournait auprès de son Mentor. À chaque rentrée scolaire, il reprenait l'identité de Cho Chang, avec un naturel presque déconcertant.  
_**J**e pense que je n'aurai pas la force de continuer ainsi... Ma vie est un mensonge. Je mens à l'École toute entière et pire encore, je mens à Harry plus qu'à quiconque. Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._  
**M**ais avait-il le choix ? Non. Il lui restait une année... une dernière année à Hogwarts, et ensuite...  
**P**eut-être suivre la voie de Harry, et devenir Auror ? En tout cas, il avait choisi les options obligatoires pour cette formation.  
**F**raîchement levé, Cho tituba vers la petite salle de bain dans la pièce annexée à sa chambre. S'accrochant où il le pouvait, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et ajouta quelques sels. Pendant que le niveau montait, il frottait ses yeux mal éveillés en observant son reflet dans le miroir à côté de lui. Un geste engourdi issu d'un vieux réflexe lui assura que la porte était bien verrouillée. Enfin il se déshabilla et enjamba la baignoire pour se prélasser dans l'eau chaude. Il marmonna une incantation et une mousse apparut à la surface. Le jeune homme se cala contre la céramique avec délectation et poussa un grognement satisfait.  
**I**l avait attendu cette fin de semaine avec tant d'impatience ! Depuis son entrevue avec Snape, il n'avait qu'une peur ; le croiser dans les couloirs. Et en parallèle avec cette crainte latente, le week-end ne s'était pas présenté sous son plus bel aspect ; Draco retournait au Manoir Malfoy. Cho avait dû jouer de ses talents de comédien pour ne pas montrer son énorme déception quand il avait appris la nouvelle.  
_**J**e me demande ce que c'est... revoir sa famille... Ça doit être bien d'avoir une maison à soi, avec des parents qui attendent le retour de leurs enfants_, songea-t-il.  
**P**référant ne pas sombrer dans une humeur maussade, il cessa de penser à ce qu'il ne possédait pas et ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation ; il avait toujours eu son Mentor pour le guider, l'éduquer et subvenir à ses besoins. L'avantage d'être placé sous tutelle plutôt que d'évoluer entre un couple de parents tenait du fait que le disciple était élevé dans un milieu plus strict, où la rigueur et l'obéissance étaient les maîtres mots. Peut-être les relations étaient-elles plus spirituelles et moins chaleureuses, mais cela ne faisait qu'aider l'enfant à devenir autonome plus rapidement.  
**C**ho n'avait rien à envier aux autres et pour rien au monde il aurait échangé sa place avec celle d'un gamin ordinaire. Grâce à cette éducation basée sur la fermeté et la pudeur, il avait acquis une force de caractère incontestable.  
**S**oudain, les joues rosies par le plaisir que lui apportait ce bain, le Chinois roucoula et se laissa submerger.

§§§

**D**raco entra dans sa chambre et d'un signe de tête hautain, il ordonna à l'elfe de maison de poser sa valise près de son fauteuil, à côté du bureau. Il chassa d'un geste impatient de la main la laide créature et cette dernière quitta la pièce. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur elle.   
**S**eul, le jeune homme blond s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, faisant fi de sa noblesse et prenant plaisir à s'étendre sur les draps frais. Les yeux fermés, il soupira et cacha son visage dans la soie verte de l'oreiller.   
_**C**ho..._  
**I**l ne se passait plus un instant sans penser à cette Asiatique qui l'avait séduit. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours été attiré par l'Attrapeur des Ravenclaws --- en particulier depuis le bal durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors que Cho faisait son apparition dans une robe de soie aussi pâle que la lune ---, mais il avait mis du temps avant de l'admettre. Ce genre de sentiments ne lui étant guère innés, les avouer s'était avéré difficile.  
**S**es pensées dérivèrent et se concentrèrent sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se savait particulièrement audacieux et arrogant, mais jamais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il se montrerait si entreprenant. Surtout avec la coqueluche des Ravenclaws ! Mais faire preuve d'un tel cran ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu...  
**I**l se souvenait encore du goût sucré de cette bouche qu'il avait explorée. À cette pensée, sa respiration s'écourta et il roula sur le dos, ses yeux clairs assombris par ses pupilles dilatées. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, la main qu'il avait posée sur son ventre glissa subrepticement sur sa taille, puis sur une hanche. Les doigts curieux caressèrent le pli de sa jambe. Draco ferma ses paupières, appréciant cette caresse indirecte qui l'électrisait. Son majeur effleura un point sensible de son entrejambe, le plaisir inassouvi lui enlevant le souffle. Les autres doigts s'apprêtaient déjà à suivre le mouvement pour délicatement presser le sexe qui s'éveillerait sous le tissu rêche du jean.  
– Merlin... quelle décadence... soupira une voix grave et traînante.  
**D**raco se redressa brusquement sur le matelas, les pommettes rougies par la honte et la colère. Son regard enflammé rencontra son aîné.  
– Père... grinça-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.  
**L**ucius laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.  
– Vous pourriez au moins vous faire annoncer ! reprocha son fils d'un ton amer.  
– Je ne pense pas abriter sous mon toit un Prince, auquel cas je serais son Roi...  
**L**'homme serra le pommeau de sa canne d'ébène et un rictus méprisant recourba un coin de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers l'une des larges fenêtres de la chambre et embrassa d'un regard conquérant le paysage reposant de cette Angleterre automnale ; la ligne dorée des arbres encore vêtus de leurs feuilles ambrées se démarquait entre un ciel gris comme le plomb et une herbe verte.  
– J'espère au moins pour l'honneur de notre famille que tu ne pensais pas à des personnes peu recommandables... répliqua-t-il sèchement.   
**D**raco s'empourpra sous un sentiment de colère, puis il éprouva une certaine gêne. Il réalisait tout juste qu'il n'avait aucune idée des origines de Cho Chang. Chinoises, bien sûr, mais qu'en était-il de sa lignée ? Il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Son jugement ne se basait pas seulement sur le visage racé de Cho. Il se fiait énormément à ses réactions, sa façon de penser ; tout correspondait à la politique parfois extrême que menaient les Slytherins. Même ses paroles dans le couloir de l'École, à propos de Crabb et Goyle, étaient révélatrices quant à ses convictions ; « Tu les manipules à ton avantage, tout simplement ». Contre toute attente, l'Asiatique n'avait pas employé ce ton outragé typique des Ravenclaws et des Gryffindors. Aucune notion de reproche dans sa voix. Aucun jugement dans son regard.  
– Je pense qu'elle est digne de notre rang, répliqua évasivement le jeune Malfoy.  
– Tu _penses_ ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ! siffla Lucius en lui glissant un coup d'œil irrité.  
– Cela ne regarde que moi.  
– Oh non, je ne pense pas. Si l'honneur de la famille n'est pas une priorité pour toi, auquel cas cela signifie que j'ai failli à ton éducation, je souhaiterais tout de même que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es ; il se trouve le seul descendant et héritier des Malfoy, c'est toi. Je n'admettrai pas que tu traînes avec n'importe qui et que tu entaches la notoriété de notre patronyme.   
**D**raco bouillonnait. L'arrivée impromptue de son père lors d'un moment si intime l'avait couvert de honte. Et comme tout Malfoy qui se respectait, il avait transformé cette honte en une colère qu'il maîtrisait assez mal.   
– Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de juger, alors que vous ignorez de qui il s'agit, répliqua-t-il d'un ton venimeux.  
**L**ucius retourna un regard assassin à l'intention de son fils. Il n'avait jamais admis les rébellions idiotes des adolescents en mal de vivre qui cherchaient à tout prix à se détacher de la tradition. De son temps, jamais un enfant issu d'une si noble famille n'aurait osé élever le ton devant son père, même une fois sa majorité acquise. Manifestement, Draco ne suivait pas ces préceptes fondamentaux et prenait un mauvais chemin.  
– Il est de mon devoir de te protéger de certaines fréquentations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. N'essaie plus jamais de hausser le ton en ma présence, est-ce clair ? murmura-t-il d'un ton froid et menaçant.  
**L**'adolescent déglutit et baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter ainsi. Il avait toujours eu tendance à obéir silencieusement aux ordres, sans jamais chercher à contester l'autorité paternelle. Bien sûr, il avait parfois trouvé cette éducation un peu dure, surtout lorsqu'il lui venait la mauvaise idée de la comparer avec celle d'autres élèves de sa Maison. Mais cette fois, ce qui l'agaçait précisément, c'était les propos de Lucius à l'intention de l'inconnue qui le fréquentait. Bien loin de réagir sous l'effet de l'affection qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Cho, il se dressait contre les préjugés avilissants de son père. Comment lui, Draco Malfoy, pouvait se tromper dans le choix de sa partenaire ? Comment pouvait-on le croire capable de déshonorer sciemment sa famille ?  
– Est-elle de Slytherin ? s'enquit Lucius.  
– Non, répondit son fils en soutenant calmement le regard courroucé qu'il lui renvoyait. Mais elle en a l'esprit.  
– Qu'elle en ait l'esprit ne me suffit pas. Si elle n'est pas de Slytherin malgré cela, c'est qu'elle n'est pas un Sang-Pur. (Retournant un sourire cynique :) Tu peux oublier cette fille.  
**D**raco serra les mâchoires à la vue de cette mine réjouie, presque victorieuse. Mais que pouvait-il dire pour s'opposer à ses parents ? Après tout, lui-même suivait cette politique exagérée et restrictive qui divisait les sorciers. Lui-même était persuadé de la supériorité des Sang-Pur. Avec ces convictions, pouvait-il défendre le cas de Cho Chang tout en restant logique ? Non.  
– Laisse-moi deviner... Si elle n'est pas de Slytherin mais qu'elle en a le caractère... Ne serait-elle pas de Ravenclaw ? Ils sont si élitistes que cela ne m'étonnerait guère.  
**L**e jeune homme grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas que son père s'intéresse d'aussi près à sa vie privée. Draco avait atteint cet âge critique où l'on cachait farouchement à ses parents certains secrets d'adolescent. Aussi, une attention particulière sur ce sujet délicat de l'amour prenait des airs d'indiscrétions. Le jeune Malfoy le ressentait presque comme une agression envers son intimité...  
– Oui... marmonna-t-il à contrecœur. C'est une Ravenclaw. Une Chinoise... mais vous ne la connaissez pas.  
– Une Chinoise ? grinça Lucius, les pupilles rétrécies par la colère qui montait en lui. Il est _hors de question_ d'avoir une femme de couleur dans notre famille. Occulte-la de ton esprit. De toute façon, une fois tes études terminées à Hogwarts, tu seras marié.   
**L**es yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle nouvelle et il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis sa naissance, on avait décidé de son éducation, de son avenir... Il avait accepté cette domination sans rien dire puisque ces domaines lui importaient peu. Mais laisser les autres régir sa vie privée et ses sentiments, c'était une tout autre affaire. Il secoua la tête et s'écria :   
– Et mon avis dans tout ça ?  
**I**l ne cherchait plus à se maîtriser. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était de trop. Il n'avait plus la patience nécessaire pour chercher à garder son flegme. Bondissant de ses draps, il se planta devant son père et riva ses yeux dans les siens.  
– Je me contrefiche de ton avis... expliqua simplement l'homme qui se tenait immobile devant lui. Si nous voulons préserver la pureté des Malfoy, nous devons choisir ton épouse parmi une poignée de jeunes filles issues de familles de notre rang. Tu seras marié à Pansy Parkinson à la fin de ton année scolaire, et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.   
**L**ucius étudia lentement son fils ; il semblait démoli. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais, et la fureur mal contrôlée déformait ses traits fins. Bientôt, des spasmes nerveux secouèrent son corps.   
– Eh bien Draco, tu trembles ?  
– Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas me mettre en colère... gronda sourdement le jeune Malfoy.  
**L**es deux hommes s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard. Jamais encore ils n'avaient connu de telles tensions dans leurs rapports. Sans doute fallait-il un jour passer par cette phase ? Après tout, Lucius avait déjà vécu une scène semblable à cet âge-là, face à son père.  
– Il n'y en a aucune. Mais la vie s'est toujours faite ainsi et ce n'est pas toi qui dérogeras à la tradition. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu cette chance de choisir la femme avec qui je partagerais le restant de mon quotidien.   
– Entre Narcissa et Pansy, il y a une grande différence... Même une Sang-de-Bourbe aurait plus de valeur que cette Parkinson !  
**L**entement, Lucius leva la main et gifla la joue de son fils. Le bruit sec de son gant sur la chair blanche résonna entre les murs de la vaste chambre. Draco ne bougea plus un long moment. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de cette maison levait la main sur lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait connu que l'ébène de la canne dans les chevilles, ou parfois le pommeau en argent massif sur les épaules pour le rappeler à l'ordre... Mais cette fois-ci, le coup était survenu sans même qu'il puisse l'appréhender. Et ce geste si inhabituel chez les Malfoy, si lourd de sens à la fois, le tétanisait littéralement.   
– Cette liberté de choisir, les Sang-Pur ne la connaissent pas. Laissons-la aux Gryffindors et aux Hufflepuffs ! Même les Ravenclaws ne cherchent plus l'élite du sang. Ils ne revendiquent plus que la supériorité intellectuelle. C'est pourquoi les Slytherins sont à part ; notre devoir est de préserver la race, quitte à vivre dans une certaine résignation.  
**T**ête basse, Draco serra les poings. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et contourna son lit. Il s'empara de son manteau et le plaça sur son bras alors que son autre main saisissait la poignée de sa valise. Sans un mot, il quitta sa chambre et traversa les larges corridors du manoir. Son visage fermé et son pas décidé exprimaient clairement une volonté inébranlable. Lucius le laissa faire, écoutant les larges portes s'ouvrir puis se refermer derrière Draco. Un claquement de fouets, quelques hennissements, puis un bruit de roues qui s'atténua petit à petit vers l'horizon. Le calme revint dans le domaine Malfoy et Lucius demeura tourné vers la fenêtre.  
– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda soudain une voix douce mais distante.  
**N**arcissa avança de son pas lent et gracieux, se postant face à la fenêtre aux côtés de son époux. Elle ne lui accorda pas un clin d'œil, comme à son habitude. Lucius glissa un regard en coin et admira la splendeur naturelle de cette femme à la fois féminine et charismatique. En tant que père, il ne pouvait admettre les propos de son fils... Mais en tant qu'homme, il reconnaissait que Draco avait raison. Narcissa Black possédait ce genre de beauté froide qui charmait les hommes de la haute société. Lucius n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Même s'il n'avait pas eu le droit de choisir son épouse, il avait au moins eu la chance d'apprendre à aimer la jeune femme et à construire un foyer en sa compagnie.  
**C**ertes, ces deux personnalités si fortes à l'apparence hautaine et glacée avaient mis un temps avant de s'adapter, cependant Malfoy ne pouvait nier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son épouse. Mais avec une jeune fille superficielle et stupide comme Pansy Parkinson, il était malheureusement certain que jamais son fils n'éprouverait de satisfaction dans sa vie d'homme.  
**L**ucius n'était pas un de ceux qui prônaient le romantisme et la mièvrerie, comme James Potter l'avait fait. Mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'aussi haut placé fût-il, un être humain avait besoin d'amour, tout comme il avait besoin d'une vie sexuelle.  
– J'ai parlé à Draco à propos de la fille de Parkinson.  
**N**arcissa se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle connaissait parfaitement son fils et son mari. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais su mettre les formes lorsqu'ils avaient à se parler. Sans doute une rivalité était-elle née de ces rapports distants. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que Lucius n'aimait pas son fils. La vérité était qu'il l'aimait _mal_.  
– Quand il reviendra, j'essaierai de parler avec lui, murmura la femme en tournant pour la première fois son regard vers celui de Lucius.  
**C**e dernier acquiesça en silence, puis tous deux reportèrent leurs prunelles bleues vers la fenêtre et son panorama. Sans un mot, l'homme posa la main sur l'épaule de son épouse. Narcissa esquissa un sourire ironique mais résigné.  
– Cela ne vous ressemble guère, Lucius...  
**P**ourtant, elle accepta cette main autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, comme pour chercher à apprécier ce contact éphémère.

§§§

**H**arry évitait soigneusement toute rencontre avec Cho. Il était furieux d'avoir appris une telle chose à propos du Professeur Snape, et cela ne faisait que le dégoûter un peu plus de cet homme. Avec horreur, il imaginait le Maître des Potions penser à lui. Un être si acariâtre pouvait-il connaître une vie sentimentale ? Entendre parler d'amour à propos de Snape aurait presque fait rire Harry s'il n'avait pas été le premier concerné dans cette affaire. De toute façon, le simple fait qu'un homme éprouvât de tels sentiments à son égard lui donnait presque envie de vomir.  
– Harry, concentre-toi ! s'exclama Ron pour la énième fois. C'est le troisième Cognard que tu as failli te prendre depuis le début de l'entraînement !  
**S**errant le manche de son balai, l'Attrapeur grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fila à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Pour ce premier entraînement de l'année, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la tête au Quidditch. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs ! D'ordinaire, le sport était pour lui un moyen de fuir la réalité quand il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter. Mais ce jour-là, rien ne semblait pouvoir le distraire. D'ailleurs, les autres joueurs de Gryffindor remarquaient bien que quelque chose le tracassait.  
– Harry, piaula Ron alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'éviter une collision. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer ! T'es un danger pour toi-même et pour les autres ! Si tu n'as pas la tête au Quidditch, arrête maintenant et repose-toi !  
**L**es mâchoires serrées par la colère, Harry ne prononça pas un mot et quitta l'aire d'entraînement. Il était contraint d'admettre que Ron avait parfaitement raison. Il entra dans les vestiaires et jeta négligemment son Éclair de Feu sur un banc. Il commença à se déshabiller, retirant la longue cape aux couleurs de sa Maison.  
– Tu devrais apprendre à te maîtriser.  
**H**arry sursauta et jeta un regard effrayé à Cho. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué...  
– Je t'ai observé depuis les tribunes et je me suis permis de venir ici, expliqua le Chinois en s'adossant nonchalamment contre un mur.  
**L**e Gryffindor grogna et retira ses protections.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
– Tu n'as pas été correct hier ! s'exclama Cho avec une certaine colère. Même pas un « au revoir »... Tu aurais au moins pu faire preuve de politesse, tu ne crois pas ?  
**H**arry enleva son tee-shirt blanc, dévoilant la peau douce et bronzée de son torse, puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme et le défia du regard. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aucun n'avait l'intention de baisser les yeux et admettre ses torts. D'ailleurs, l'Asiatique commençait à se demander si Harry et lui auraient pu se supporter en tant qu'amis intimes. Ils étaient si forts de caractère qu'une telle relation aurait certainement été houleuse et explosive.  
– Tu n'as pas été correct non plus ! répliqua enfin le Gryffindor.  
**C**ho ouvrit la bouche, manifestement outré d'entendre son ami proférer de telles paroles. Un poing sur la hanche, il le fusilla du regard et gronda :  
– Et pourquoi ça ? Pour t'avoir divulgué les sentiments de Snape ?  
– Parfaitement ! siffla Harry en roulant en boule son tee-shirt avant de le jeter sur le banc, à côté de son balai.  
**C**ho observa les affaires froissées et soupira. Lui qui possédait un côté assez méticuleux par rapport au rangement de ses vêtements, voir un tel fouillis le faisait bondir. Comment pouvait-on prendre cette habitude de chiffonner des habits ? Il porta une main exaspérée sur son front et inspira profondément.  
– Au contraire, c'était on ne peut plus correct. Au moins, tu connais la vérité. J'étais au courant et en tant qu'ami, la moindre des choses était de te dire ce que je savais.  
– Ami, tu parles... Je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher de telles absurdités, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de jouer avec les autres et d'interpréter à tort et à travers leurs sentiments.  
**D**e mauvaise humeur, Harry entra dans l'une des douches individuelles et enleva son pantalon puis ses sous-vêtements. Il les jeta par-dessus les cloisons et les fit tomber à quelques centimètres du banc. Cho serra les poings, furieux de constater tant de désinvolture et d'impolitesse. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le verrou et rejoignit Harry. Sa main se crispa sur une épaule bronzée et il retourna le jeune homme pour le plaquer, dos contre la paroi.  
– Cho ! Va-t-en de là tout de suite ! s'écria l'Attrapeur en rougissant de honte.  
– Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être surpris lors d'un moment intime, Harry ? susurra le Chinois. Étrange, cela me rappelle quelque chose, dans les toilettes...  
**C**e ton calme laissait transparaître une immense colère qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
– Cho, je suis _nu_. Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques minutes, que je puisse au moins...  
– Tu ne seras pas le premier homme nu que j'aurai vu dans ma vie, Harry. Tes complexes, tu peux t'asseoir dessus. À présent tu vas m'écouter. À tes yeux, je n'ai peut-être pas été correct de t'annoncer cette vérité comme cela, mais crois-moi que j'ai mis les formes pour que tu accuses assez bien le coup. Ta réaction d'hier soir, je l'ai assimilée à celle d'un enfant gâté et mal élevé qui préfère aller bouder sans essayer de _comprendre_. Je n'ai jamais dit que Snape fantasmait sur toi, et encore moins qu'il se masturbait en pensant à toi ! Il a bien trop honte de lui pour oser se toucher en dehors de son bain ! Ce type n'est pas du tout le pervers que tu as imaginé depuis hier soir ! À présent que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est une chose. Mais il serait grand temps que tu mûrisses un minimum et que tu cherches à voir autre chose que ta petite personne. Arrête de croire que tu es toujours la victime à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose !  
**B**ien trop surpris pour prononcer un mot, Harry n'avait cessé de fixer ces yeux noirs qui avaient percé son caractère et ses secrets les plus intimes. Honteux, il devait admettre que le travesti avait fait preuve de beaucoup de lucidité tout au long de cette remontrance. Mais le Gryffindor n'était pas prêt à faire face à ce qu'il était réellement. Il avait trop longtemps entendu les autres le porter aux nues, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de découvrir sa nature profonde. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un rôle qu'il avait joué. Les seules fois où il avait dévoilé son véritable caractère, au début de sa cinquième année à Hogwarts, cela lui avait valu la perte de ses amis qui ne le supportaient plus.  
– Snape est peut-être un homme dur et méprisant quand il fait face à ses élèves, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il reste un humain comme toi et moi, expliqua Cho avec douceur. Crois-tu qu'il admet ses sentiments pour toi ? Non... ce n'est pas évident pour lui, tu sais ?  
– Tant mieux ! grinça Harry qui venait de recouvrer sa harne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un type aux cheveux sales dans ma vie !  
**C**ho grimaça et fit mine de reculer.  
– C'est avec des gens comme toi qu'on brise ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux critères de beauté que les hommes imposent. Tu es à l'image de ton père ; un sale petit morveux.  
– Un morveux ? _Moi_ je n'ai pas séché les cours pour aller à Hogsmeade me saouler et fumer de l'Herbarêve !  
**L**e Chinois fronça méchamment les sourcils, blessé dans sa fierté. Ainsi, Harry avait cru ces rumeurs ? Même les Slytherins les plus stupides avaient compris qu'il s'agissait là de racontars uniquement destinés à souiller son image de parfaite adolescente studieuse et sportive.  
– Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à sécher les cours ne regardent que moi, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour passer du bon temps dans des quartiers mal famés ! siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai fumé qu'une fois pour savoir ce que c'était, et j'ai été puni par une migraine atroce durant tout le week-end. Ces ragots, je m'en fiche... mais quand ils sortent de la bouche de quelqu'un que j'estime et qui ne croit pas en moi, je ne peux qu'éprouver de la déception...  
**I**l se dirigea vers la porte de la douche pour sortir.  
– Avec tout ce que tu nous caches, tu espères encore que quelqu'un puisse croire en toi ?  
**C**ho se tourna brusquement vers Harry, tressaillant à ces mots cinglants. Son visage se durcit et il lâcha brutalement :  
– Tes paroles sont plus venimeuses que le poison d'un serpent ! Tu ne mérites même pas les sentiments de Snape !  
**À** ces mots, il claqua la porte derrière lui et Harry demeura seul, adossé contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait découvert dans la Pensine du Maître des Potions refaisait surface ; il y avait vu son père. Infâme, impardonnable... Même Sirius et Remus n'avaient pu trouver de prétextes suffisants pour défendre la cause de James Potter.  
_**M**ais... comment peut-il connaître mon père ?_  
**S**ans s'occuper de l'eau qui coulait toujours, il rouvrit brusquement la porte et fouilla les vestiaires du regard. Bien entendu, il n'y avait plus personne...  
_**I**l file toujours quand ça l'arrange..._  
**I**l referma brutalement la porte et frappa le mur d'un poing serré. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? À moins qu'il ait vu la Pensine à son tour, Cho ne pouvait pas avoir connu James. Harry inspira et expira bruyamment pour réfréner cette vague de chaleur que la colère faisait monter en lui.  
**N**on... il n'avait pas à douter de cet étrange garçon. Ce dernier avait toujours eu un jugement très critique mais également perspicace. Sans doute avait-il compris bien avant tout le monde le pourquoi de cette mésentente entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Il était assez futé pour cela... Et sous sa forme d'Animagus, il pouvait parfaitement espionner un Professeur sans se faire remarquer.  
**À** cet instant précis, Harry comprit que Cho était un être supérieur à lui et à beaucoup d'autres sorciers prodiges. Il avait beau prendre un air angélique, il était ce genre de personne redoutable qu'il valait mieux compter parmi ses amis...  
– Eh, il paraît que Malfoy est revenu de chez lui ! fit soudain la voix claironnante de Ron.  
**L**'équipe revenait de son entraînement et les bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs des vestiaires.  
– Il est si insupportable que même ses parents ne veulent plus de lui, c'est ça ? demanda un des joueurs en riant.  
– Au moins, il cessera de se faire remarquer à retourner chez lui tous les week-ends ! s'exclama Harry en sortant de la douche, une serviette nouée à la taille.  
**R**on lui sourit et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. L'Attrapeur put constater avec surprise et ravissement que ce simple geste le réconfortait. Peut-être était-il difficile de caractère, Cho avait sûrement raison d'un certain point de vue. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas un monstre...  
**S**on visage un peu pâle reprit des couleurs et il offrit une bourrade amicale à Ron avant de retourner vers le banc pour s'habiller. Alors il y remarqua ses vêtements soigneusement pliés et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
_**C**ho, tu es vraiment unique..._

§§§

**S**ans un mot, Draco était retourné à la Salle Commune des Slytherins. Il y avait croisé Crabb et Goyle et s'était contenté de grogner en retour à leurs salutations. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vu Pansy Parkinson sur son chemin. Tellement furieux et écœuré d'avoir appris qu'elle serait sa femme, il aurait bien été capable de lancer un Imperius pour lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il désirait voir en cet instant précis, c'était le sourire chaleureux et réconfortant de Cho.   
**I**l jeta sa valise près de son lit et l'ouvrit d'un sort pour faire sortir son balai. Voler un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait jamais cru aux thérapies, mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'une promenade dans les airs était un des meilleurs remontants connus à ce jour. Il quitta alors le quartier des Slytherins, errant dans les couloirs pour regagner à la cour qu'il avait traversée peu avant. Il s'assit sur la fontaine et se perdit dans la contemplation du Nimbus noir que son père avait acheté à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Découragé, il posa son front contre le pommeau du balai et ferma les yeux.   
**C**ette lassitude soudaine ne lui était pas familière, il avait rarement connu un tel marasme. Mais malgré toute sa volonté pour tirer un trait sur la discussion au Manoir Malfoy, il ne parvenait pas à oublier les paroles de son père, et un sentiment apathique noircissait peu à peu son humeur.  
**B**eaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Avait-il déjà existé ou n'était-il que l'ombre de son père ? Ce père qui décidait de tout et qui régissait la vie intime de son seul descendant. Pourrait-il apprendre à aimer Pansy Parkinson comme Lucius avait appris à aimer Narcissa Black ? Pourrait-il seulement oublier Cho Chang ? Durant sa quatrième année à Hogwarts, il s'était senti attiré par cette beauté exotique, ce sourire à damner un ange, ce regard profond et empreint d'une sereine malice. La voir était un ravissement pour les yeux. Et Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entrevoir à quel point ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés depuis.  
**I**l fit la grimace... De son éducation sévère découlaient quelques lacunes ; ce qu'il ressentait pour cette Ravenclaw lui était obscur et ne le rassurait guère. Il n'était certes pas comparable aux garçons romantiques et rêveurs, mais son obsession pour son amie l'inquiétait.  
**I**l secoua brutalement la tête et serra durement le manche du Nimbus 2001. Son père, son seul modèle, n'avait jamais manifesté une telle faiblesse envers les femmes... ni même envers _sa_ femme. Alors pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, se laissait-il aller en priant Merlin pour que ce mariage préétabli n'ait jamais lieu ?  
_**E**t pourquoi devrais-je accepter qu'on choisisse à ma place celle qui partagera ma vie entière ?_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _Je ne veux pas tomber dans cette résignation, moi !_  
– Draco ?  
**L**'interpellé redressa vivement la tête et croisa les yeux pétillants de Cho. Pris au dépourvu, il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, mais il se reprit aussitôt et parvint à reprendre un peu d'assurance. Acquiesçant doucement, il dévoila un sourire affable.  
– Je croyais que tu étais parti ! Je suis heureuse de te trouver ici !  
**C**ho s'assit à son tour sur la pierre froide de la fontaine et agita les jambes, tout excité de retrouver Draco. Enfin une bonne surprise dans sa journée ! Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que de se retrouver à ses côtés en ce week-end ensoleillé.  
– Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu si vite ? C'est parce que tu t'ennuyais ou parce que je te manquais ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire mutin.  
**U**n petit rire secoua les épaules de Draco qui se concentra un long moment sur le pommeau de son balai. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence, il murmura lentement :  
– On dira que c'est parce que je m'ennuyais...  
– Mmh... d'accord, on dira ça...   
**L**es deux adolescents s'échangèrent un rire complice et Cho jeta un coup d'œil au Nimbus 2001 que son ami tenait entre ses mains. Il le pointa du doigt avec ravissement et s'exclama :  
– J'ai reçu le même pendant les grandes vacances... je suis tombée sous son charme !  
**D**raco étudia du regard le manche noir et demanda d'un air distrait :  
– Tu t'intéresses aux balais ?  
– Un peu... mais je suis loin d'être experte. En tout cas, le Nimbus 2001 me convient très bien. Il est simple et rapide. Moins que l'Éclair de Feu, c'est vrai... mais au moins il n'a pas cette sensibilité un peu trop extrême qui rend l'Éclair de Feu difficile à diriger. Je ne me plains pas d'avoir eu celui-là plutôt qu'un autre...  
**L**e jeune homme blond hocha la tête avec un sourire à l'intention de Cho.  
– Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on rencontre des filles qui s'intéressent à ça.  
**L**e petit Chinois s'empourpra à ce compliment sous-entendu et haussa maladroitement les épaules. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'amusa à tortiller une mèche pour faire passer la rougeur de ses pommettes. Avec maladresse, il balbutia :  
– C'est sans doute parce que je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch que je me penche un peu là-dessus.   
**D**raco leva une main pour l'empêcher de tordre sa longue mèche de jais. Il enferma les longs doigts fins dans sa paume et glissa un coup d'œil rapide. Une fois de plus, ces yeux effilés et racés le fascinaient. Sans réfléchir ni même faire attention à ce qui les entourait, il se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de l'Asiatique. Ce contact eut l'effet d'un choc électrique et Cho sentit son cœur faillir un instant. Une langue douce et curieuse se glissa sur ses commissures, comme pour attendre l'autorisation de pénétrer cette bouche sucrée et y rencontrer sa jumelle. Un soupir lui échappa et il consentit à entrouvrir ses lèvres.   
– _Ils sont ensembles !_  
**U**n flash attira l'attention des deux adolescents qui clignèrent des yeux un bon moment.  
– _Colin !_ piailla enfin Cho en rougissant brusquement.  
**L**e Gryffindor de sixième année leur offrit un grand sourire avant détaler comme un lapin. Draco fit la moue et le suivit du regard alors que l'énergumène disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Il secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération.  
– Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi les Gryffindors peuvent se vanter quand on voit des parasites de ce genre traîner chez eux...  
– Il est un peu simplet, mais ce n'est pas le pire de sa maison...  
**A**lors que Draco serrait le manche de son Nimbus 2001, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire fier ourla un coin de sa bouche et il demanda :  
– Une balade à deux sur mon balai, avant le déjeuner, ça te dirait ?  
**L**e petit Chinois se trémoussa en cherchant à contenir sa joie. Le regard brillant, il hocha la tête et se serra contre le bras du Slytherin avec un visage enfantin. Draco descendit de la fontaine et aida Cho à s'installer sur le Nimbus. Enfin, il se plaça juste derrière lui et le balai décolla sans aucune peine. D'une main, il enlaça la taille du Ravenclaw tandis que l'autre décidait de la direction du manche noir.  
**S**on menton posé sur une épaule, le jeune Malfoy chuchota à l'oreille de Cho :  
– Ça va ? Pas trop peur d'être à deux sur un balai ?  
**L**e Chinois secoua négativement la tête, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage doux. Enivré par cette sensation de liberté et par le bonheur de sentir Draco dans son dos, il posa une main sur celle que le Slytherin avait passé autour de son ventre. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que Cho fermait les yeux, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'instant présent et ce moment de douceur qui lui était offert...

§§§

**L**a fin de semaine s'était écoulée lentement, et Lucius avait compris que son fils ne reviendrait plus avant longtemps. Le lundi matin, au Ministère de la Magie, il s'était plongé dans ses affaires administratives afin de penser à autre chose. Il ne fit guère attention à l'elfe de maison qui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier et se concentra sur les lettres qu'il devait rédiger avant le déjeuner. La créature baissa ses oreilles pendantes et, une pile de journaux sous le bras, elle fila vers la porte et se hissa pour atteindre la poignée. Sans demander son reste, elle quitta le grand bureau et continua sa tournée.  
**L**ucius sentit un courant d'air caresser son visage et son regard acier détailla furieusement la porte entrebâillée. Il serra sa plume avec colère et la posa dans l'encrier avant de se lever. Inutile d'utiliser sa baguette pour fermer l'issue. Il était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il aurait bien marmonné malgré lui un sort de destruction à l'entrée de son bureau... Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Arthur Weasley, de l'autre côté, venait de se pencher pour remercier l'elfe de maison qui lui proposait un journal. Voyant un sorcier le fixer droit dans les yeux sans méchanceté dans le regard, le petit être trembla et s'enfuit.  
– Ridicule... marmonna Lucius d'un ton cinglant en refermant la porte.  
– _Ça alors !_ s'exclama la voix de Weasley qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.  
**M**alfoy suspendit son geste et tendit une oreille. Son ouïe sensible lui fit entendre le titre des potins en dernière page du journal ––– car Mr Weasley était incapable de lire un livre sans commencer par la fin.  
– L'idylle de l'héritier Malfoy... quand Lucius va voir ça ! continuait l'homme roux en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
**L**ucius observa les papiers sur son bureau, fixant la Gazette du Sorcier qui trônait sur le bois vernis. D'un pas sec et nerveux, il regagna son fauteuil et tendit la main vers le journal. Il ne lisait jamais les dernières pages en temps ordinaire. Les commérages ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais cette fois-ci, le titre que ce stupide Weasley avait marmonné l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'article ; à peine eut-il retourné la masse de papier qu'une photographie en sépia attira son regard. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il fixa les deux adolescents qui bougeaient dans le petit cadre. Là, sous ses yeux, son propre fils se penchait vers une Chinoise et l'embrassait. Malfoy serra les mâchoires alors qu'il repoussait le journal d'un geste impatient.  
**I**l joignit nerveusement ses mains sur le bureau. Non, il n'accepterait certainement pas une femme typée comme belle-fille et il avait tout intérêt à se faire comprendre de cette peste qui séduit son fils.  
**I**l reprit sa plume pour finir de rédiger les lettres administratives. Il se gardait bien de se hâter pour ne pas briser l'harmonie de ses lettres cursives et effilées, toutefois la rage le faisait bouillir. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil rageur au journal, maudissant tour à tour l'irresponsabilité de son fils et les charmes de celle dont il était amoureux. Il devinait déjà ce qu'il aurait à subir au Ministère. Les sourires polis mais un brin narquois de Weasley, les plaisanteries pesantes et douteuses de Fudge, les rires gras et stupides de Crabb et Goyle...  
**L**'homme reposa sa plume et se massa les tempes pour tenter de rasséréner sa colère. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on pût se moquer de lui à cause du sentimentalisme de Draco. Weasley, Crabb et Goyle n'étaient pas le problème... Ils pouvaient lui envoyer quelques piques à ce sujet, Lucius avait de son côté une certaine vélocité qui lui permettait de riposter aussitôt. Mais pour ce qui était de Cornelius Fudge, les rapports étaient différents. Il n'aimait pas faire basse figure et laisser ses supérieurs hiérarchiques le piétiner, cependant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de contrer ces boutades avec tact et politesse. Fudge n'était pas intelligent... Il était même sérieusement limité au goût de Malfoy.  
**Q**uelques rires s'élevèrent dans les couloirs et il jeta un regard assassin vers la porte.  
– _Y'a que Colin Creevey pour faire des photos pareilles et alimenter les dernières rubriques ! Ce petit gars est prometteur !_ faisait une voix enjouée de l'autre côté du bois massif.  
**L**ucius inspira profondément.  
– _Oui, il paraît qu'il avait commencé à faire de l'ombre à notre amie journaliste. Ses photos devenaient plus intéressantes que les articles rédigés par Skeeter, elle en devenait folle de jalousie... Il a le talent pour se trouver où il faut quand il le faut..._  
– _Et puis reconnaissons que cette petite Chinoise a un port assez noble. Je l'ai croisée un jour... Draco a vraiment bon goût en matière de femmes... Tout comme son père !_  
– _Ha-ha-ha ! Ne le dis pas trop fort, Mr Malfoy n'aimerait sans doute pas entendre ça !_   
**L**ucius poussa un soupir impatient, triturant sa baguette pour penser à autre chose. Il avait la mauvaise impression que cette rumeur suivrait sa famille pour longtemps encore... Et que les railleries qu'il pouvait déjà percevoir n'étaient qu'un début.  
_**A**vada Kedavra ou pas Avada Kedavra ?_ se demandait-il depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, répétant ce dilemme comme une interrogation philosophique.  
**F**inalement, Malfoy se leva et délaissa ses lettres de la journée. Il était hors de question de subir une telle honte sur son lieu de travail et pour y remédier, il lui fallait détruire l'information depuis sa source. Il ouvrit la porte, croisant du regard les deux employés qui bavardaient. Ces derniers se turent et, d'un accord tacite, ils s'éloignèrent prudemment du sorcier mécontent.   
**L**ucius referma la porte, satisfait de sa petite prestation qui avait refroidi ces deux compères. Il s'enveloppa de sa cape de velours vert anglais ; il était temps pour lui d'aller à Hogwarts. Heureusement, le monde sorcier ne manquait pas de moyens de transport quasiment instantanés : Poudre de cheminette, Portoloin, et tant d'autres. Mais Malfoy avait une préférence pour le Transplanage. Se concentrant rigoureusement, il ferma les yeux et disparut de son bureau. Un court instant plus tard, il se trouvait à l'entrée principale de Hogwarts. Il y entra, le visage conquérant, et embrassa la cour du regard comme si ce lieu lui appartenait. Surpris et intimidés, les plus jeunes collégiens baissèrent la tête à son passage.  
**S**ans faire attention à eux, l'homme entra dans l'allée principale et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle où Severus Snape faisait cours. Après tout, même si tous deux ne partageaient plus le même camp, il était le seul Professeur en qui Malfoy pouvait faire confiance. Du moins, on pouvait lui faire confiance tant que les faits en jeu n'étaient que de simples incidents...  
**I**l bifurqua et quitta l'allée principale pour s'enfoncer dans l'un des corridors les plus sombres. Son allure majestueuse et son visage fièrement levé défiaient les spectres et les tableaux animés qui osaient poser leurs regards sur lui. À l'autre bout du couloir, une silhouette apparut et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Ses pupilles fixèrent l'individu et l'identifièrent ; face à lui se trouvait Cho Chang. Sans doute profitait-il d'une heure de permanence pour flâner dans les couloirs... Il ne semblait guère attentif à sa promenade car il mit un moment avant de sentir la présence inquiétante à quelques mètres de lui. L'ombre de l'intrus attira son regard. Il leva les yeux et s'arrêta immédiatement, le teint blême.  
**P**étrifié, il dévisageait l'homme en réprimant des tremblements nerveux. Deux mètres les séparaient, mais malgré cette distance qui lui permettait encore de fuir, Cho demeura immobile. Le regard de Lucius sur lui ressemblait à celui d'un cobra sur un oiseau cloué au sol. Un regard de prédateur... Apparemment, Malfoy n'avait aucun mal à garder son flegme malgré la colère qui le rongeait. Ses yeux pâles contemplaient froidement l'élève, cherchant à le défier et l'intimider.  
**C**e long face à face avait réduit au silence les fantômes et les tableaux. Tous tentaient de se faire oublier pour mieux observer cet échange muet entre les deux antagonistes.  
**L**ucius serra imperceptiblement le pommeau de sa canne d'ébène, mais Cho sentit la tension et toute sa vigilance se focalisa sur la main crispée. La nervosité de l'adolescent était presque palpable à présent. D'une pression de son pouce, l'homme sépara le pommeau de la canne évidée et dévoila aux yeux de tous la naissance de sa baguette. Ce simple geste fit tressaillir le garçon qui détala sans demander son reste.  
**M**alfoy s'autorisa un soupir méprisant et il rabaissa le pommeau pour le sceller à la canne. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir effrayé l'Asiatique, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'amertume en le voyant fuir à toute allure. Lui parler directement aurait peut-être été plus intéressant que prendre Severus Snape pour intermédiaire...  
**I**l reprit calmement sa route et entra dans la partie la plus sombre du château de Hogwarts. Depuis la lourde porte en bois, il percevait la voix du Maître des Potions qui donnait des indications aux première année pour la concoction d'un breuvage aux vertus thérapeutiques. Manifestement, cet homme était incapable de faire cours sans terroriser ses élèves, car aucun bavardage ne se faisait entendre --- fait remarquable quand on connaissait la piètre éducation de beaucoup d'élèves au sein de l'École.  
**L**es leçons ne s'étaient pas toujours déroulées ainsi lorsque Lucius était encore collégien dans cette école. Il se souvenait que durant sa dernière année entre les murs de ce collège, il avait connu quelques difficultés à supporter un certain quatuor de jeunes Gryffindors décidément bien prolixes. Cette Maison avait démontré à travers plusieurs générations que certains de ses éléments étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de contourner le règlement et mener les professeurs par le bout du nez.  
**M**alfoy frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence et attendit.  
**D**e l'autre côté, Severus fronçait les sourcils, peu habitué à voir ses cours ainsi perturbés. Voyant que la personne refusait d'entrer, il se renfrogna et grogna un ordre aux élèves. Tous baissèrent la tête vers leurs chaudrons, se gardant bien de profiter de l'occasion pour papoter.  
**L**e Professeur se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
– J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-il en toisant Lucius. Quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte ne peut être qu'exceptionnel...  
– Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou moi que tu flattes en disant cela, Severus...  
**S**nape fronça le nez et marmonna :  
– Que me vaut cette visite ?   
– J'aimerais te parler d'une certaine Ravenclaw...  
– Je vois...  
**L**e regard de Severus s'était assombri de colère. Depuis sa discussion avec Cho Chang, sa simple évocation suffisait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris au fil des ans à intérioriser ses sentiments et ses éclats.  
**S**everus jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Il n'appréciait guère que l'on perturbât ses leçons, mais par ailleurs il savait que faire attendre Lucius Malfoy n'était guère conseillé.  
– Exceptionnellement, ce cours finira avec un quart d'heure d'avance, déclara-t-il à ses élèves. Nettoyez vos chaudrons et rangez vos affaires.  
**T**els des fourmis, les collégiens obéirent et s'appliquèrent à ranger leur table convenablement. Enfin, dans un même mouvement, tous sortirent de la salle en remerciant timidement le Maître des Potions. L'homme ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et il entra dans la pièce, invitant Lucius à le suivre. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et croisa les mains en attendant que son convive prenne la parole.  
– J'ai un petit problème avec Cho Chang, expliqua enfin Malfoy.  
– Je ne suis pas le seul à ce que je vois...  
**M**algré son visage apparemment blasé, une lueur moqueuse allumait ses prunelles noires. Malfoy le remarqua aussitôt mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Après tout, le plus à plaindre était Snape. Ce dernier pouvait bien prendre des tons grinçants et un masque impassible, Lucius savait qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements si l'envie le prenait.  
– J'imagine que tu es au courant à propos de Draco et Cho Chang...  
– J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, oui, répliqua Severus d'un ton calme. Un Malfoy amouraché, il y a de quoi s'étonner.   
– Un Malfoy écervelé, tu devrais dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson sera daté prochainement. Ses états d'âme et ses élans amoureux ne m'intéressent pas...  
**S**nape haussa un sourcil surpris.  
– Je comprends mieux pourquoi Draco est revenu à Hogwarts ce week-end.  
**L**ucius réprima un soupir fatigué. La colère de son fils avait pour origine un mélange entre l'amour-propre et l'instinct de survie. Dans l'absolu, ses arguments étaient rationnels et défendables. Il était triste de voir qu'un garçon doué d'une telle intelligence se trouvait condamné à passer le reste de son existence avec une Sang-Pur un brin stupide. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer.  
– Mais pourquoi ne pas marier Cho Chang à Draco ? murmura Severus en ourlant ses lèvres.  
**I**l était rare de le voir sourire. Et même si, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait là d'un sourire moqueur, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre pareillement. Recouvrant son sérieux, il secoua négativement la tête et déclara :  
– Son sang n'est pas digne du nôtre...  
– À toi de voir si tu préfères altérer l'intelligence de ta famille plutôt que le sang.  
**M**alfoy se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et il contempla le paysage au dehors. Snape avait malheureusement raison. Pansy Parkinson avait beau être une Sang-Pur, elle n'avait guère plus d'intelligence qu'un Troll des montagnes au cerveau refroidi.  
– Pour l'instant, ma seule préoccupation est de séparer Cho de Draco, murmura l'homme blond en serrant le pommeau de sa canne.  
– Lucius... Je suis plus intime avec mes potions qu'avec l'espèce humaine, mais j'ai assez de psychologie pour savoir que si tu viens me voir, ce n'est pas par pure courtoisie, mais plutôt pour me demander quelque chose...  
**S**everus observa attentivement le sourire que Malfoy lui retournait. Cet homme était un prédateur. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Mais cette fois-ci, l'impression était d'autant plus forte alors qu'il croisait deux yeux pâles que la malveillance illuminait. Pour rien au monde, Snape n'aurait voulu être à la place de Cho...  
– Cho Chang est convoquée à mon bureau à onze heures demain matin. Je te demande simplement de lui transmettre ce message.  
– J'espère au moins que tu te maîtriseras durant cette convocation...   
**L**ucius fronça les sourcils et l'ancien Mangemort croisa nonchalamment les jambes. Plongeant ses yeux dans la contemplation de la porte en face de lui, il articula :  
– Cho est quelqu'un de particulier qui sent les faiblesses de chacun. Cette petite peste pourrait te pousser à bout plus facilement que tu ne le crois...  
– Comme elle l'a fait avec toi, je suppose.  
**S**nape se borna dans son mutisme, mais un muscle de sa joue frémit nerveusement, trahissant sa rage contenue. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire part de cette discussion à qui que ce soit. La lucidité de Cho l'avait énormément meurtri ; il ne cherchait pas à se complaire dans cette douleur et se faire plaindre. Non, certainement pas. Et même si la colère l'emportait en cet instant, il devait reconnaître qu'il appréhendait son premier cours de l'après-midi, quand il ferait face à Chang pour la première fois depuis leur altercation.  
– Je saurai lui faire passer l'envie de me titiller... marmonna enfin Lucius en reportant son regard ambitieux vers la fenêtre comme pour défier l'horizon.   
**L**e visage de Snape se tordit en une moue dubitative.  
– Attention tout de même... Il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève de Hogwarts soit assassiné par un Mangemort, ce serait plutôt fâcheux. Et je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau...  
– Je me maîtriserai. Un simple _Endoloris_ suffira... Je soumettrai cette garce par la souffrance.  
– Je n'aimerais pas t'avoir pour beau-père, Lucius... soupira le Professeur, un brin perplexe quant à ces méthodes d'assujettissement.   
**M**alfoy secoua simplement les épaules, un rictus ourlant le coin de ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la salle mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Snape.  
– Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le mot à Cho Chang.  
**S**everus se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Une fois Lucius parti, il s'accouda à son bureau et soupira. Le menton sur ses mains jointes, il se perdait dans ses pensées les plus noires sans même écouter son ventre qui criait famine. Il n'appréciait guère la compagnie de Malfoy et encore moins ses préceptes un peu trop extrêmes à son goût. Avec l'âge, Snape avait appris à modérer ses propos malgré sa position de Directeur des Slytherins... Cependant, en ce qui concernait Cho, il n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer les intermédiaires tout en sachant ce qui attendrait le Chinois. Ce dernier avait pris de gros risques en posant le doigt sur une blessure mal cicatrisée. Attenter à la pudeur de Severus n'était pas une simple affaire, car l'homme était très rancunier de nature.  
**P**our cela, il se savait être une vraie teigne. Personne ne s'en tirait aisément lorsque sa vie privée était malmenée... Il était des choses qu'il ne pouvait pardonner. Cho avait commis l'affront de s'insinuer dans son intimité la plus secrète par sa simple faculté de « voir » les gens ; il s'était pleinement exposé à la hargne de Severus...  
**E**n y réfléchissant un peu plus, l'ancien Mangemort trouvait ce comportement étrange. L'Asiatique n'était pas stupide, loin de là ! Et ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir ce qui attendait celui qui poussait à bout un Snape. Alors pourquoi avoir pris un risque aussi inconsidéré ?   
**L**a porte s'ouvrit, faisant presque sursauter le Maître des Potions. L'homme se crispa, les nerfs à fleur de peau et les sens exacerbés. Mais il ne s'agissait que des élèves de septième année. Las, il passa une main sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant, il avait senti son âme de Mangemort reprendre le dessus, et de vieux réflexes dictés par son instinct de survie l'avaient saisi.  
**I**l reprit son masque impassible et évita de poser les yeux sur Cho. Une fois les élèves assis et leurs chaudrons placés, il se leva vers le tableau et marqua en guise de titre de leçon le nom de la potion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à étudier. Les pointes des plumes trempèrent dans l'encrier avant de gratter le parchemin et tous les collégiens recopièrent consciencieusement l'énoncé inscrit au tableau.  
– À présent, je vous laisse vous débrouiller seuls, marmonna le Professeur. Tâchez de faire attention quant aux proportions des ingrédients.  
**T**ous opinèrent et l'homme déambula dans les rangées, étudiant d'un œil critique la potion préparée par chaque élève. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Cho, sa main claqua le bois de la table et leurs prunelles plus sombres que des hématites s'étudièrent.  
– Vous êtes convoquée au Ministère, à onze heures demain matin dans le bureau de Mr Malfoy, grogna-t-il d'une ton traînant et menaçant. _Mademoiselle_ Chang.   
**C**ho le défia du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Jouer les fiers-à-bras une fois, pourquoi pas. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire perdre des points à sa Maison à chaque cours de Potion de l'année. Préférant réfréner son arrogance, il hocha simplement la tête et soutint jusqu'au bout le regard assassin de Severus Snape.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Mon scénario se fait la malle ! Je suis parvenue à mettre ici tout ce que je voulais, mais normalement, ça ne devait pas se passer comme çaaa... . ... La discussion entre Cho et Harry n'aurait **jamais** dû se faire comme ça ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai la mauvaise impression que là, ça ne va pas du tout ! Et ce n'est pas pour vous soutirer des compliments ou pour me plaindre que je le dis, mais je ne suis absolument pas fière de ce chapitre !  
Hem, je crois que j'ai intérêt à revoir tout ça à tête reposée, et surtout à me rattraper sur le chapitre 5 (même si vu le plan, certains risquent de vouloir éradiquer la race des Tanuki à la fin du chapitre 5...). La vie des fanficteurs est difficile et parsemée de dangers. Le moindre faux-pas et les lecteurs vous tourneront le dos, ou sonneront chez vous pour porter plainte et vous accuser de préjudice moral... Non non, vraiment, ce métier est risqué... ... je suis crédible, là :-D  
Plus sérieusement, va falloir que je dorme un peu plus... ça doit être le manque de sommeil qui me pousse à extrapoler certaines scènes au-delà de ce que je prévoyais o.O ... bref, j'espère vous pondre un joli chapitre 5 d'ici quelques semaines, mais j'ai malheureusement les partiels qui tombent juste après mes deux semaines de vacances... depuis quand les vacances sont-elles faites pour réviser, hein ? dites-le moi ! T–T ... _

_Allez ! Let's go pour le chapitre 5 ! (mine de rien, ça avance, cette histoire o.O ...)  
Bzu-bzu à tous, et réponses aux reviews maintenant ! _

_Tanuki, qui part s'enfouir sous un chêne._

**Onarluca :** _(vérifie chaque lettre du pseudo pour être certaine de bien lire Onarluca, LA Onarluca qui commente de grands auteurs tels Lychee...)_ ... _(pousse un long gémissement suraigu en plein milieu de la salle informatique)_ ö.ö ma fic a été reviewée par la grande Onarluca... ... ma fic a été reviewée par la grande Onarluca... _(s'en va allumer un cierge à l'église Sainte Anne d'Auray)_

**Anonymous :** ouh-là, que de compliment sur mon style d'écriture ! merci mille fois, petite anonyme :-D comme j'ai déjà dû le dire, j'attache énormément d'importance à la syntaxe, car je pense sincèrement que la lisibilité d'une histoire est importante ! Mais bon, chaque fois que je me relis, je me dis ; « Nan... trop lourd comme phrase, on change... ». De ce fait, je change, et je remets à jour sur FFNet, je rechange, je remets à jour... une éternelle insatisfaite, on pourrait dire ! En tout cas, j'avoue que j'ai été émue de lire ce compliment, merci encore ! Sinon, je suis heureuse de constater à quel point les personnages sont appréciés dans cette fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'aime travailler sur la psychologie des adolescents, c'est une source de fascination pour moi ! _(attend toujours sa crise d'adolescence à 20 ans passés)_ Pour la réponse au PS, voui, on peut dire que Harry a une certaine fascination pour les yeux noirs ! Maintenant, pour ce qui est de Snape... bah advienne que pourra... _(soupir)_ T–T

**Luuslynn :** wouaouh ! bon retour à toi, ô lycéenne éprouvée par les emplois du temps impitoyables de l'Éducation Nationale ! (t'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est, les emplois du temps de la fac, c'est encore plus anarchique que José Bové dans un champ de maïs transgénique...) Alors vraiment, je ne veux pas jouer dans la sensiblerie, mais ta review m'a tiré les larmes... j'ai vraiment eu chaud au cœur en lisant ces lignes pour le chapitre 2. Quant au succès de Cho Chang en tant que garçon, il dépasse de loin ce que j'avais osé imaginer. Je m'attendais à des avis mitigés, mais je n'irai pas me plaindre des louanges qu'on lui chante ! ;-) Je pense aussi que la dernière partie du chapitre 3 est plutôt attendrissante du fait que les personnages sont très maladroits dans leurs expressions, dans leurs paroles... mais étrangement, c'est l'endroit où je butais inexorablement, sans savoir quoi mettre exactement. La confrontation Cho/Severus était plus facile, je trouvais... Maintenant, je vais me concentrer sur le chapitre 4... j'avoue que j'ai l'angoisse de la page blanche... _(même si en l'occurence le chapitre sera bouclé quand tu liras cette réponse o.O)_

**Cholera :** ta-ta-ta ! Cho n'est pas parfait, il est Chinois, _nuance !_ ;-) ok, il est beau, intelligent, mature, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de parfait. Il est assez manipulateur, joli menteur, fin stratège et surtout, il cache très bien son jeu. Anyssia, une amie, m'a sorti y'a pas longtemps « Je l'aurais en face de moi, je lui foutrais des baffes » ah bon... o.O ? En tout cas, ravie que le baiser Cho/Malfoy t'ait plu, moi aussi ça m'a plu en l'écrivant _(rire nerveux et sadique)_. Au fait ! Merci pour ton compliment sur mon orthographe ! _(se tortille sur sa chaise)_ t'inquiète, je suis moi-même très sévère avec l'orthographe, donc je te comprends. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je rechigne à lire les fics sur FFNet, car je suis trop souvent tombée sur des histoires dont l'orthographe était négligée...

**Lululle :** hé-hé ! bah moi je t'avoue qu'en relisant le passage du baiser entre Cho et Harry dans le tome 5, je vois à présent Cho comme le petit travesti que j'ai façonné :-D sinon, je pense qu'il ne faut pas blâmer le personnage de Rowling. Dans la version Rowling, Cho a quand même enduré la mort de Cedric et a souffert. Et puis... je ne veux pas être méchante ni faire l'apologie de notre Ravenclaw, mais dans le tome 5, euuuh... Harry mériterait le prix du Boulet d'Or... Bon, dans ma version, Cho souffre aussi de la disparition de Cedric, mais il est pt-être plus supportable que sa version féminine, je le reconnais :-) mais ma version de l'histoire est la version non-officielle. Lol, on fera avec...

**Kima Laphaul :** Hi-hi kima ! Bah merci pour les critiques, ça me permettra d'évoluer ! Généralement, ce que je fais quand j'ai des critiques aussi constructives (merciii encore XD !), c'est que je recorrige et rerecorrige à chaque fois les chapitres précédents quand j'en poste un nouveau ! En gros, quand le chapitre 4 sera posté, tu peux être sûre que les précédents chapitres auront été updatés en prenant en compte tes remarques ô combien précieuses ! Je compterai sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en penses ! et pour ce qui est de Snape, peut-être est-il OOC... je ne sais pas, je ne le prends pas comme ça, surtout sachant ce que cache Cho derrière lui, ce que vous ne savez pas encore :-/ donc en effet, ça peut paraître OOC au premier abord... les liens qui unissent Cho et Severus, le passé que j'ai construit entre Severus et James (qui est le sujet d'un oneshot en cours)... Tel que je vois Cho, son passé, ses secrets, Snape ne peut pas rester indifférent face à lui. Il perd ses moyens. Peut-être est-ce dû aux origines de Cho (vous les apprendrez bientôt), mais en tout cas il ne laisse personne indifférent. On en apprendra plus sur Cho dans le chapitre 5 ou 6. Peut-être que la réaction de Snape face à Cho sera alors plus compréhensible ? Peut-être ne sera-t-elle sinon qu'un bon prétexte... _(part pleurer)_ Enfin, on verra bien :-D ! Mais je ne peux pas tout avouer maintenant, même si mes doigts brûlent de raconter la suite ! Les spoilers, c'est pas sympa :-( (y'a que Anyssia qui sait et je suis Gardienne du Secret, alors n'essayez pas de la soudoyer ;-p !)

**Vif d'or :** _(rougit derrière son écran)_ merci, je suis vraiment flattée que tu sois venue lire ma fic... Anyssia me parlait souvent de toi (d'ailleurs elle m'en reparlait le jour même de ton commentaire !), et vraiment, te compter parmi les reviewers est un véritable honneur pour moi... :-) bon, maintenant, tu m'as foutu les jetons en faisant mine de blâmer le baiser Draco-Cho, et même si je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité, j'ai commencé à m'excuser devant l'écran... Quoi ? MOI ? névrosée ? o.O quelle idée... en tout cas, merci mille fois pour cette petite review ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je me sens toute reboostée ! _(réattaque son chapitre)_

**Rhooo maintenant je peux le dire, le crier, (et l'écrire tant qu'à faire...) vous êtes tous des Reviewers charmants ! je vous adore tous ! CHU !**


	5. La face cachée de la lune

_**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je me permets de modifier certains détails d'ordre corporel et chronologique, ainsi que quelques incohérences et/ou anachronismes.   
**Disclaimer :** les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (car violence physique, morale et sexuelle à venir)  
**Résumé :** Quand Tanuki décide de refaire l'histoire en dotant Cho Chang d'une paire de...  
**Traductions :** (car je n'aime pas la VF des noms des maisons et des personnages) Gryffindor - Gryffondor §§§ Ravenclaw - Serdaigle §§§ Slytherin - Serpentard §§§ Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle §§§ Hogwarts - Poudlard §§§ Hogsmeade - Pré-au-Lard §§§ Argus Filch & Miss Norris - Argus Rusard & Miss Teigne §§§ Severus Snape - Severus Rogue §§§ Professor Hooch - Professeur Bibine §§§ Fang - Crockdur._

**--- CLAIR OBSCUR ---  
05  
La face cachée de la Lune**

**L**e Professeur Snape avait continué son cours, ignorant le silence stupéfait des élèves. Harry et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards curieux et bientôt, quelques murmures discrets s'élevèrent. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Cho qui s'empourprait. Les poings serrés, le garçon cherchait à retenir ses éclats. Sa pulsion première avait été de répondre au Maître des Potions comme il se devait. Puis il avait été tenté de briser toutes les fioles si précieuses d'un coup de chaudron. Enfin, l'idée de quitter le cours à toutes jambes lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais il se contentait de rester là, assis sur sa chaise, la tête haute malgré cette honte qui le rongeait.  
**D**raco fronçait les sourcils. Il devinait ce que préparait son père et un sentiment d'impuissance le gagnait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était soutenir Cho avant la convocation. Les mains crispées, l'esprit ailleurs, il ne fit guère attention aux consignes du Professeur et sursauta brusquement quand un jet de flammes vertes jaillit de son chaudron. Les autres élèves tressaillirent à leur tour, mais personne n'osa rire face à l'erreur du jeune Malfoy. À vrai dire, tous étaient très préoccupés par l'Asiatique et ce qui l'attendait dans le bureau de Lucius.  
**H**arry sentait ses doigts vibrer de colère. Comme beaucoup d'autres Gryffindors et Ravenclaws, il éprouvait une vive rancune envers Snape. Pourquoi avoir annoncé cela au beau milieu de la classe ? Pour l'humilier ?  
_**L**e salaud... il n'a pas changé... il aurait pu lui parler en privé, ça ne lui coûtait rien de le faire !_  
**I**l jeta un coup d'œil courroucé au Professeur puis glissa son regard sur Cho. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux vers son chaudron pour finir sa solution. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et continua sa préparation sous le regard attentif du Maître des Potions. Il ne pouvait cacher que cette nouvelle l'avait anéanti. Se faire convoquer au Ministère n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un face-à-face avec Lucius Malfoy.  
**T**out le monde à Hogwarts avait eu connaissance de la relation que Draco entretenait avec le Ravenclaw. La plupart des Professeurs de l'École, sans compter Albus Dumbledore, avaient lu comme chaque matin la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Et tous affectionnaient plus particulièrement les papotages en fin de journal... De ce fait, grâce à la photographie de Colin Creevey, tous avaient assisté au baiser que les deux jeunes avaient échangé durant le week-end. C'était d'ailleurs assez gênant d'imaginer que plusieurs centaines de personnes à Hogwarts avaient scruté ce geste intime... des personnes parfois peu appréciables ou à la langue bien pendue.  
**C**ertes, jamais ils n'auraient dû s'embrasser à découvert... Draco et Cho avaient fait une erreur et ils le reconnaissaient. Mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient apparemment seuls. Alors pourquoi Creevey avait-il eu la mauvaise idée d'immortaliser cet instant pour le compte du journal le plus lu de toute l'Angleterre ? Le Chinois nourrissait une sévère animosité envers Colin. Son intimité avait été bafouée et même si cette idée de les photographier ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment, il était pleinement exposé à la critique. À présent, il était condamné à passer un sale quart d'heure dans le bureau de Lucius.  
**S**everus Snape observa sa montre et annonça la fin du cours. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans le silence. Harry se dépêcha pour rejoindre Cho, mais ce dernier courait pour fuir la salle, ignorant les appels de son ami. Ses longs cheveux devant le visage pour cacher ses yeux rougis, il quittait la pièce sans demander son reste. Harry observa longuement la porte, peiné et hypnotisé par le regard larmoyant que le Chinois avait cherché à dissimuler. Sans doute avait-il fui la salle pour se cacher et pleurer sans honte.  
**L**e Gryffindor cessa de contempler la sortie et ses yeux hagards croisèrent ceux de son éternel rival. Pour une fois, Draco et lui partageaient la même confusion. Il s'agissait là du premier regard sans haine qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis longtemps.  
**M**alfoy reporta son attention sur la porte et quitta hâtivement la salle. De son côté, Harry rassembla ses derniers parchemins éparpillés sur la table. Il fixait Severus avec colère, ne prenant pas garde à la mine fatiguée de l'homme. Ce dernier frottait son visage de ses paumes avec lassitude. Il était visiblement exténué... Joignant ses mains pour y appuyer son menton, il posa négligemment son regard sur chaque élève. Harry attendit, aux aguets, le souffle coupé. Et si Snape regardait dans sa direction ? Verrait-il quelque changement dans ces yeux noirs qui lui confirmerait les dires de Cho ?  
**S**emblant répondre inconsciemment à cet appel, Severus dirigea lentement ses pupilles vers la silhouette du jeune homme brun, sans même prêter attention à la personne qu'il dévisageait. Intimidé, le Gryffindor rassembla son courage et soutint ce regard, le scrutant attentivement pour y trouver quelque indice. Mais c'était faire fi de la perception surdéveloppée de l'homme qui analysa le comportement insolite du jeune Potter. Ses traits étirés se durcirent aussitôt, ne manquant pas d'effrayer Harry et lui faire hérisser les cheveux. Les paroles de Cho dans la douche refirent surface et le Gryffindor empoigna son sac pour fuir à toutes jambes. Le cœur battant, il se rua vers un groupe d'amis pour partir vers la salle du cours suivant. Dans cet élan de panique, il bouscula Pansy qui protesta en un cri suraigu.  
– Tu pourrais faire attention ! siffla-t-elle avec agressivité.  
**M**ais Harry était déjà trop loin pour faire attention à elle. La Slytherin adopta son allure la plus hautaine et renifla d'un air méprisant. Enfin, elle leva fièrement le visage et entra dans les toilettes réservées aux filles. Elle se planta alors à côté de Cho et le défia du regard.  
**L**e Chinois frottait ses yeux et passait un peu d'eau claire sur son visage. Il avait eu la force de retenir ses cris et ses sanglots, mais pour une fois, les larmes avaient été plus fortes et avaient roulé silencieusement sur ses joues. Trop de pression... Et une vie malsaine à supporter quotidiennement. Si seulement il pouvait être reconnu pour ce qu'il était... Harry Potter avait certes été manipulé, mais il avait eu cette chance de pouvoir rester lui-même.  
**I**l se redressa de l'évier et croisa alors à travers le miroir les yeux furieux de Pansy. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent alors que son hostilité croissante le consumait petit à petit. Les deux nouveaux ennemis s'observèrent un long moment par le biais de cette glace, puis Cho consentit enfin à se tourner vers la jeune fille pour un regard franc.  
– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.  
**N**on, décidément, il n'avait pas la patience requise pour nourrir ce conflit stupide qui naissait entre lui et cette élève.  
– Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Draco... murmura la jeune fille en serrant les poings.  
– Tes histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas, riposta le Ravenclaw d'un ton cassant. C'est à Draco et moi de choisir ce qu'il adviendra de notre relation. Garde tes piaillements de poule offensée pour d'autres... moi, je n'aurai plus la constance de t'entendre te lamenter dans ton océan d'égoïsme.  
**L**a jeune fille blonde ouvrit la bouche, stupéfiée par ces paroles outrageantes envers la descendante d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Avec une rage maîtrisée, elle s'approcha de Cho et brandit sa baguette sur la gorge pâle de son rival.   
– Ose poser ton regard pervers sur lui et je ferai tout pour qu'on t'envoie à Sainte-Mangouste !  
**L**a menace inconsidérée de Pansy avait achevé le moral de Cho. Il se sentait parvenu à un point de non-retour ; une colère noire grondait dans son cœur. Au diable le règlement ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours laisser courir les ragots sur lui ; il était grand temps de remettre certains sujets à leur place. Pourquoi se retenir plus longtemps alors qu'il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour ces pions ?  
**P**ansy sembla remarquer le changement d'humeur de celui qu'elle considérait comme sa pire ennemie. Retenant un tremblement et serrant un peu plus sa baguette, elle recula et lissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille d'un air qu'elle souhaitait nonchalant.  
– Parkinson, grogna Cho d'une voix étonnamment grave. Lève encore une fois ta baguette vers moi et je te la plante entre les fesses avant de lancer un Endoloris... Crois-moi que tu marcheras comme un danseur folklorique jusqu'à la fin de tes jours...  
**L**'avertissement sembla suffire car Pansy quitta les toilettes en pressant le pas. Le Ravenclaw s'autorisa un soupir exaspéré et leva un regard pauvre vers la glace pour observer son reflet. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges... D'un geste impatient, il les frotta et reprit son cartable en main. Ses doigts libres poussèrent la porte en bois et il tomba nez à nez avec Draco dans le couloir. Tout d'abord surpris, il força ses lèvres pour un sourire qu'il voulait convaincant. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise ; son ami se massait la nuque d'un air embarrassé et ses yeux exprimaient le doute.  
**D**raco ne savait que dire en de pareilles circonstances. Les premiers mots qui lui venaient étaient des excuses... Mais s'excuser de quoi ? Il n'était pas son père, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et de toute manière, un Malfoy ne se justifiait jamais, même s'il était en tort.  
**T**roublé par ces pensées qui le plongeaient toujours plus dans la confusion, il demeurait immobile, le regard fixe. Alors Cho lâcha son cartable et s'approcha. Avec une infinie douceur, il se blottit contre son torse et ferma les yeux.  
– Serre-moi dans tes bras, Draco... chuchota-t-il.  
**L**'interpellé sentit ses pommettes se colorer... Même si le couloir était à présent désert, une telle situation le désarmait complètement. Cependant, il ne put décliner cette requête et d'un geste maladroit, il posa ses mains crispées sur les épaules du jeune homme. Cho était capable de murmurer ces petites phrases intimes si facilement... Draco lui enviait presque cette aisance certes un peu naïve mais tellement charmante.  
**L**'Asiatique ne put s'empêché de sourire, partagé entre l'amusement et la résignation. Il reconnaissait bien là l'éducation et la contenance de la famille Malfoy. Cependant, au fond de lui, il aurait souhaité un peu plus de chaleur dans cette étreinte. Il soupira et profita simplement de cette émotion qui le gagnait en écoutant les battements du cœur de Draco sous sa chemise.  
– Tu as quel cours, à présent ? demanda ce dernier pour rompre le silence.  
– Mmh... Arts Divinatoires avec Trelawney... répondit Cho après un petit temps de réflexion.  
– Tu me diras à quelle heure tu dois mourir ?  
**L**es deux adolescents partagèrent un rire complice et le Chinois posa sa tête sur une épaule offerte. Taquin, il harcela de son souffle une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.  
– Allons, j'adore ce professeur. Elle est un peu déjantée, elle vit dans son au-delà, mais elle reste gentille. Et toi ? Quel cours as-tu maintenant ?  
– Métamorphose... on se retrouve à la récréation ? (Rougissant à ses propres paroles, Draco s'empressa d'ajouter :) Comme ça... on ira ensemble au cours de Soins des Créatures Magiques...   
**C**ho leva un regard surpris, puis il sourit et acquiesça vivement. Ces paroles auraient pu paraître anodines pour d'autres oreilles, mais lui savait pertinemment que les Malfoy possédait une sorte de langage codifié. Ces mots prenaient un tout autre sens ; cette fois, c'était Draco qui cherchait la compagnie de Cho et non l'inverse. Ce rôle inhabituel était lourd de sous-entendus quant aux sentiments du Slytherin.  
**E**ncore sous le coup de la surprise, le Chinois acquiesça vivement. Même si son Mentor lui avait inculqué la dignité et une certaine tenue, il avait ressenti l'espace d'un instant l'envie de se serrer un peu plus contre son ami... une envie qui s'était aussitôt évaporée lorsque l'éducation rigide d'un homme avait refait surface, devançant même ses réflexes premiers.  
**L**e couple s'échangea un sourire pudique avant de se séparer et Cho s'en retourna vers la salle des Arts Divinatoires. Plus il s'approchait de l'échelle, plus il songeait à la convocation de Lucius Malfoy. Déjà, il appréhendait leur rencontre... Il avait beau ne rien craindre face à des gens de la haute société, il n'en était pas moins intimidé.  
**C**ette heure avec Trelawney l'intéressa à moitié. C'était le deuxième cours consécutif qui le laissait indifférent malgré son attrait pour les Arts Divinatoires. Il ne s'en inquiétait guère, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir d'humeur maussade. Il appréciait beaucoup trop ce professeur pour admettre son laisser-aller. À la fin de la leçon, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers la femme aux lunettes énormes. Mal à l'aise, il se dandina un instant et murmura d'une voix penaude :  
– Je souhaitais vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir quitté le cours de la semaine derrière sans votre autorisation... J'ai été victime d'une hallucination et j'ai pris peur...  
**P**ieux mensonge. Mais malgré son troisième œil, Trelawney était bien trop aveugle pour remarquer la manipulation du collégien. C'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde.  
– Une hallucination ? répéta Sybil. Oh ! Aurez-vous l'occasion de m'en dire un peu plus ? Je m'intéresse à ce sujet et justement, je prépare une thèse sur les différences entre les hallucinations et les visions...  
**C**ho se permit un rire et acquiesça. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir, il n'avait rien contre. Trelawney était trop souvent mal jugée et plus d'une fois le garçon avait pris en pitié la pauvre femme qui avait toujours été source de moqueries.  
**S**oulevant son cartable, il salua le Professeur et quitta la salle aux odeurs d'encens, non sans tituber. Une fois ses poumons remplis d'un air plus sain, il s'en alla vers la cour de récréation pour profiter de sa pause. Aussitôt, il remarqua Draco qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se hâta pour le rejoindre. Il posa son sac et s'assit sur le banc aux côtés du Slytherin. Déjà des regards curieux se tournaient vers eux comme pour guetter l'instant où un geste, une posture, un clin d'œil les trahirait... Au moindre doute, plusieurs élèves s'agglutineraient autour d'eux pour les assaillir de questions.   
**C**ette sensation d'être épié de tout côté renfrogna Cho qui ferma son visage, ne laissant place qu'à un masque parfaitement impassible. Son expression peu avenante découragea les étudiants qui s'en retournèrent à leurs bavardages.  
**D**raco soupira et son partenaire fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Exprimer ses sentiments était déjà une tâche compliquée pour les deux adolescents, mais la pression qu'apportaient la convocation de Lucius et la surveillance intempestive des élèves et des enseignants sur leur relation ne les aidaient absolument pas.  
**T**ous deux se murèrent dans le mutisme, sachant que seule cette option leur permettait de partager un moment intime sans prendre le risque d'attirer un peu plus l'attention des autres. Cette froideur apparente entre eux aux yeux des autres était un leurre. Cho et Draco n'avaient guère besoin de gestes ou de paroles pour se comprendre et profiter pleinement de cet instant. Ils faisaient partie de ces rares personnes qui trouvaient bien plus de révélations en un long silence qu'avec des mots parfaitement superflus et stériles.  
**C**omme beaucoup d'élèves, Harry fixait attentivement le couple. Hermione cherchait par tous les moyens de l'intéresser à autre chose, mais ses efforts restaient vains.  
– Harry... je pense pas qu'ils apprécient vraiment qu'on les scrute de cette façon...   
**M**ais son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Sans faire attention aux grommellements de la jeune fille, il quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers le banc. Draco le vit arriver et se raidit imperceptiblement, les yeux assombris par une vague de colère. La tension pourtant imperceptible sembla ramener Cho à la réalité car il cessa de fixer le ciel et jeta un regard farouche au Gryffindor. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Malgré son embarras, il ne se démonta pas.  
– Bon courage... pour demain, déclara-t-il.  
**C**ho tressaillit, un peu dérouté par cet élan d'amitié inattendu. Bien forcé de sourire pour rassurer Harry, il hocha la tête d'un air convaincant et répondit :  
– N'exagérons rien, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas pire que le Professeur Snape, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de mal.  
**I**l savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avançait était faux. Il connaissait assez bien les deux personnages pour savoir qu'il valait mieux faire face à un ennemi comme Severus plutôt qu'affronter Lucius. Mais il préférait afficher une certaine assurance et dissimuler ses angoisses profondes.  
**H**arry soupira et acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Draco et soutint son regard un moment. Finalement, il fit demi-tour et les quitta après un bref « Bonne chance ». Les autres élèves dans la cour avaient longuement étudié cet instant entre le Gryffindor et le couple. Chacun avait retenu son souffle en espérant apprendre plus pour nourrir les prochaines rumeurs. Potter était-il jaloux de Malfoy ? Éprouvait-il toujours des sentiments pour l'Attrapeur des Ravenclaws ?  
**M**alheureusement, personne n'avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait pour satisfaire son désir. Et voir Harry s'écarter si vite des deux adolescents laissait dans la gorge des spectateurs le goût amer d'une curiosité inassouvie.  
**S**ilencieusement, Cho et Draco se levèrent du banc pour se diriger vers la cabane du semi-géant qui s'apprêtait à donner son cours. Les élèves de septième année les suivirent, à la fois intrigués et frustrés de ne pas en savoir davantage.

§§§

**D**ix heures et demie.  
**C**ho n'avait quitté son lit que pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il s'était ensuite recouché et avait passé des heures à fixer le plafond, absorbé par ses pensées et ses appréhensions. Plus qu'une demi-heure et il ferait face à Lucius Malfoy.  
**I**l avait préféré ne pas aller en cours. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'esprit aux études. Certes il aurait été présent physiquement, mais il n'aurait pas été en mesure de profiter pleinement des leçons étudiées. Répondre présent et ne pas être apte à suivre un cours était selon lui un manque de respect beaucoup plus grave et moins justifiable qu'une simple absence. Il jeta un regard blasé à son réveil. La veille au soir, une angoisse soudaine lui avait serré le cœur et l'avait condamné à passer une nuit blanche. En ce jour nouveau, il éprouvait toujours un sentiment d'anxiété, mais son humeur maussade prédominait sa peur première.  
**D**e mauvaise grâce, Cho se leva et s'étira. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis il lissa ses cheveux et les coiffa soigneusement. Il étudia son reflet dans le miroir avec sévérité pour juger s'il était présentable ou non aux portes du Ministère. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
**I**l détestait le Transplanage... Se transformer en corneille aurait été tellement plus simple pour lui. Mais une telle distance à parcourir serait au-dessus de ses moyens, sans compter le danger qu'il courait si un rapace venait à le prendre en chasse.  
**C**ette fois-ci, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'opter pour le Transplanage. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas assez fiable selon lui, et sa légère claustrophobie l'empêchait d'être à l'aise dans le foyer étroit d'une cheminée enduite de suie.   
**U**n court moment, il se sentit quitter sa dimension et à peine eut-il cligné des yeux qu'il se trouvait déjà à Londres, dans une ruelle située à quelques pas des marches du grand bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie. Le temps de réajuster son col, il chercha à ne plus penser qu'à ses meilleurs moments en compagnie de ses amis à Hogwarts. Il n'avait pas l'intention de créer et nourrir des angoisses par rapport à sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy. L'appréhension était un sentiment inutile. « Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'espère et jamais comme on le redoute... » avait dit un jour son Mentor. Et Cho avait une confiance totale en cet homme et en ses paroles. Il ne devait pas laisser Malfoy sentir sa peur.  
**A**près une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme, il sortit de sa cachette et gravit les marches de l'édifice imposant. Tous les sorciers les plus haut placés se drapaient fièrement dans leurs capes, déambulant dans les corridors et agrémentant leurs discussions animées de gestes larges. De son côté, Cho leur glissait des regards condescendants alors qu'il s'approchait d'une réceptionniste.  
– Le bureau de Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît.  
**L**a jeune femme lui répondit et pointa du doigt un couloir. Après un rapide « merci », il suivit la direction indiquée d'un pas hâtif. Il gravit un nouvel escalier, s'engagea à droite et parcourut les derniers mètres avant de s'arrêter devant la porte, le cœur battant. Son regard étudia un instant la plaque dorée, puis il leva la main et frappa à la porte. Sans plus attendre, il abaissa la poignée et entra dans le bureau.  
– Je ne pense pas avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer...  
**C**ho se raidit à ces paroles et fixa le grand homme blond assis à son bureau. Enfin, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et referma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire :  
– Pourquoi devrais-je attendre une autorisation ? Je n'attends d'autorisation que si la personne qui me fait face est d'un rang supérieur au mien, Lucius...  
**M**alfoy crispa ses mâchoires et releva fièrement la tête. Il caressa innocemment le pommeau de sa canne et se contenta de répondre par un rictus forcé. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que l'on répondrait immédiatement à son attaque sur un ton aussi sec et hautain. Tout compte fait, Severus avait peut-être eu raison de le mettre en garde contre Cho.  
– Que vois-je ? Une petite peste sans aucune éducation qui compte fréquenter mon fils ?  
**I**l secoua négativement la tête en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.  
**V**exé, Cho préféra ignorer la réplique cinglante et se diriger vers la bibliothèque de Lucius. Occultant parfaitement la présence de l'homme, il se mit à la recherche d'un titre et feuilleta un livre. Alors, faisant mine d'être plongé dans sa lecture, il répliqua :  
– Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous dérangé ? N'oubliez pas que le règlement de Hogwarts m'oblige à être assidu aux leçons de mes professeurs. Je n'ai pas envie de subir des représailles de mon très cher Maître des Potions.  
– Je te conseille de perdre cette attitude, Chang. Je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente, murmura Malfoy d'une voix sinistre.  
**C**ho lui retourna un regard furieux et rangea le livre d'un geste impatient.  
– Capricieuse et orgueilleuse avec ça...  
– ...comme tout Ravenclaw qui se respecte, Lucius ! Moi-même, je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente, alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée ici.  
**L**es deux hommes s'évaluèrent du regard un long moment, dans un silence parfait. Aucun n'avait l'intention de baisser les yeux. S'incliner signifiait s'avouer vaincu devant l'autre ; cette idée était parfaitement incompatible face à l'orgueil des deux antagonistes.  
**L**e menton relevé, Malfoy s'amusa un instant à dévisser la baguette de sa canne, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter le collégien.  
– Angoissée ? murmura-t-il, les commissures retroussées en un sourire dédaigneux.  
**C**ho quitta du regard cette baguette qui le tourmentait et plongea ses yeux dans les iris froids de Lucius. Malgré une célébrité certaine, cet homme était encore une source de mystère pour beaucoup et nul ne pouvait appréhender ses réactions avec exactitude. Nerveux et mal à l'aise, l'Asiatique commençait à saisir que sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, comme s'il craignait une attaque.  
– Je refuse que mon fils continue à ternir l'image de notre famille en fréquentant une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te demande donc de ne plus fréquenter Draco.  
– Lucius, mes origines ne sont pas moldues et vous le savez très bien. Ma mère était une Sang-Pur reconnue dans notre région de Zhejiang.  
– Il est hors de question que tu t'approches à nouveau de mon fils, coupa Malfoy d'un ton sans réponse.  
**C**ho se raidit et leva fièrement la tête.  
– Mal élevée, origines du père plus que confuses... Tu crois vraiment pouvoir prétendre au nom des Malfoy ? Je n'admettrai rien d'autre sous mon toit qu'une Anglaise de haut rang. Mon fils n'épousera pas une femme typée. Les représentants de ton peuple sont déjà bien assez nombreux.  
**L**e jeune homme tremblait de rage. Il avait rarement eu affaire à ce genre d'hostilités. En règle générale, les émigrés asiatiques connaissaient peu de problèmes avec le racisme des sociétés occidentales. Ils parvenaient à s'intégrer doucement, parfois même sournoisement, pour se faire une place respectable dans les pays qui les accueillaient. Silencieux, travailleurs, efficaces, fins économes... Ils avaient toutes les qualités nécessaires pour s'implanter dans un continent plus riche sans jamais créer de révoltes haineuses à leur égard.  
**G**râce à tout cela, les Orientaux n'avaient pas été les premières victimes d'un quelconque mouvement xénophobe. Mais les paroles de Lucius avaient littéralement refroidi le jeune Chinois.  
– Je n'attends pas de ma descendance qu'elle ait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés, Chang. N'espère même pas un minimum de respect de ma part...  
– Je n'espère rien d'un Malfoy ! s'écria Cho en balayant brusquement l'air de sa main.  
**L**e sourire conquérant de Lucius le rappela à l'ordre. Perdre patience face à cet homme ne faisait que le discréditer davantage. Inspirant profondément, le travesti retrouva son calme et déclara avec un sourire mauvais :  
– Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions quant à mon histoire avec Draco. Mais comme tous les adolescents de ce monde, j'ai bien envie de profiter un peu de ma jeunesse... D'ailleurs...  
**C**ho s'approcha du bureau en se déhanchant délicieusement et s'accouda lascivement sur le bois massif, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre son visage et celui du Mangemort :   
– Qu'en a-t-il été de votre adolescence, Lucius ? Vu votre droiture, je doute que vous ayez connu grand-chose en dehors de votre épouse... N'est-ce pas un peu frustrant pour un homme ?  
**M**alfoy serra les mâchoires alors que Cho s'aventurait sur un terrain sensible. Il avait beau garder un port noble et une retenue exemplaire, au fond de lui il reconnaissait n'être qu'un homme qui avait le besoin physique et moral de s'accomplir dans sa sexualité. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire...  
– Comment cela se passe avec Narcissa ? Partagez-vous toujours le même lit depuis toutes ces années ? J'imagine que lorsqu'elle accepte vos gestes sur elle et votre désir, tout cela doit se faire la nuit, dans le noir complet et exclusivement dans le lit conjugal, elle allongée sur le dos et vous au-dessus d'elle... Une position bien banale et peu appétissante, n'est-ce pas ? Vous a-t-elle déjà permis d'autres positions, d'autres lieux plus excitants ? Non... je pense plutôt qu'elle est une femme bien trop prude pour vous accorder vos petits fantasmes. D'ailleurs, vous a-t-elle déjà caressé ? Oh, mais j'y pense ! A-t-elle au moins accepté que vous lui fassiez l'amour une nouvelle fois depuis la naissance de votre fils ?  
– _Ça suffit !_ hurla Malfoy.  
**I**l repoussa violemment l'adolescent et dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, les yeux étincelants de haine. Cho atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses et secoua la tête, un peu étourdi. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin... Mais il avait éprouvé un puissant plaisir à admirer le visage de Lucius se décomposer à ses paroles. Il leva la tête, le regard brûlant et le sourire machiavélique.  
– Ah, enfin vous me visez ? Le Professeur Snape a plus de répondant que vous, tout de même.  
– Quelle audace... marmonna l'homme avec une rage contenue. Je vais te faire perdre cette attitude insolente une bonne fois pour toute. Crois-moi que tu vas regretter ton impertinence...  
**L**e visage de Cho se crispa à ces mots et pâlit brusquement. Déjà, le grand sorcier contournait son bureau, sa baguette rivée sur lui, prêt à l'immobiliser à la première tentative de fuite. Un rire incertain secoua les épaules du garçon qui répliqua d'un ton mal assuré :  
– N'avez-vous pas l'impression de vous exposer à des dangers en menaçant un élève de Hogwarts ici, au sein du Ministère de la Magie ? Votre place serait remise en question...  
– Je doute fortement que l'on prenne ta défense. Si justice il y a, tous les juges seront à ma botte lorsque je leur tendrai une bourse de Gallions, siffla l'homme à voix basse.  
**C**ho blêmit à nouveau. Sa position était de plus en plus délicate et risquée. Ses yeux affolés étudiaient les moindres gestes de Lucius. Il demeurait assis sur le sol, immobile. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution que d'attendre. Attendre sans bouger pour éviter d'être pétrifié... Attendre tout en prenant conscience qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne cette fois.  
**L**a baguette noire se leva avec lenteur et majesté. Une fois à son apogée, elle s'arrêta un court instant, puis plongea littéralement en direction de Cho :  
– _Endoloris !_

§§§

**H**arry revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Si le cours de vol qui l'avait précédé avait été une catastrophe, le jeu en lui-même avait été une véritable hécatombe pour lui et son équipe. S'il ne s'améliorait pas très vite, jamais ils ne gagneraient la Coupe en fin d'année.  
**C**'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait sa concentration et cela le perturbait d'autant plus. Ses coéquipiers le dévisageaient avec inquiétude alors qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires. D'humeur maussade, Harry opta pour le silence et s'assit sur un banc. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, vu sa position au sein du groupe. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être se ferait-il oublier de ses camarades ?  
– Harry ?  
**A**pparemment, il n'était pas chanceux.  
**U**n soupir d'exaspération lui échappa et lui leva un regard fatigué vers Ron. Massant ses tempes du bout des doigts, il marmonna avec insistance :   
– Oui, _Ron_ ?  
– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je veux dire... depuis la rentrée, tu agis bizarrement. D'abord tu t'en prends à Cho, ensuite tu l'ignores, puis tu t'en prends au Professeur Snape alors qu'il devient enfin supportable... pourquoi rejettes-tu d'emblée tout ce qui pourrait te rendre le sourire ?  
**H**arry soupira une deuxième fois et baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'allait pas trahir Cho et crier à tout le monde que la coqueluche des Ravenclaws était un travelo. Il n'allait pas non plus prendre le risque de répéter ses paroles à propos des éventuels sentiments de Snape à son égard.   
– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.  
**I**l refusa d'en dire plus. Ron comprit aussitôt que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Tous deux hochèrent la tête pour abandonner la discussion et Harry se déshabilla en se dirigeant vers les douches. Il avait presque envie d'y retrouver Cho, comme la dernière fois lorsque celui-ci l'avait sermonné sous le jet d'eau. Mine de rien, ce genre de remontrances avait toujours l'effet d'un coup de fouet et à chaque fois, il retrouvait l'envie de s'affirmer. Finalement, peut-être que fréquenter ce travesti avait du bon ?   
_**D**'ailleurs, je me demande s'il est revenu du Ministère..._  
**I**l ferma les yeux alors qu'une eau tiède ruisselait le long de son corps, le nettoyant de toute cette sueur qu'il avait transpirée en deux heures de vol et de sport. Il mouilla ses cheveux et les massa pour se détendre, puis ses mains glissèrent sur sa nuque qu'il apaisa de la même façon. Il ferma le robinet et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette.  
_**J**'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux... Déjà qu'en deuxième année, j'ai échappé de peu à l'Avada Kedavra de Malfoy grâce à Dobby. On était quand même à quelques mètres du bureau de Dumbledore... Alors ce ne serait pas le milieu du Ministère qui l'empêcherait de s'attaquer à Cho._  
**I**l s'empourpra et secoua vivement la tête.  
_**C**e ne sont pas mes affaires, Cho se débrouillera très bien tout seul._  
**D**'après ce qu'il avait accepté de raconter, le Chinois avait réussi à cacher sa véritable identité au monde entier, dont Voldemort. Harry n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui à cause d'une simple convocation.  
**I**l se rhabilla hâtivement et quitta les vestiaires en compagnie de Ron. Pendant que l'horloge sonnait l'heure du repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire et s'attablèrent aux côtés d'Hermione. Celle-ci engagea la discussion et murmura :  
– Vous saviez qu'on a vu Cho Chang revenir à Hogwarts ? Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre après son avertissement au Ministère...  
**M**anifestement plus préoccupé par le cri de famine de son estomac que par l'anecdote, Ron marmonna machinalement un « ah ouais ? » tout en continuant de manger goulûment. De son côté, Harry suspendit son geste et manqua de faire tomber sa fourchette. Outragée de voir le jeune homme roux poursuivre son repas, Hermione poussa un soupir agacé et se détourna de lui pour fixer son autre ami.  
– Il faudra surveiller les cours, voir si elle y va ou pas... Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre de rater les leçons, en tant que Ravenclaw, et surtout en tant que doublante.  
**H**arry hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé. La jeune fille chercha son regard et le fixa longuement avant d'ajouter :  
– Vous avez presque les mêmes options, toi et elle. Moi, je ne suis quasiment jamais avec vous, sauf pour les cours élémentaires. Je peux compter sur toi pour me prévenir si elle est présente aux leçons ?  
– Euh... oui, bien sûr mais... depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Cho ? demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.   
**H**ermione lui présenta un livre énorme qui tenait à peine dans son sac distendu. Avec un sourire radieux, elle expliqua :  
– Elle m'a donné ça pour m'aider en arithmancie, et encore un autre pour l'étude des runes... Ce sont des livres très anciens qui ne sont plus réédités. Ils ont plus de deux siècles ! Elle me les a donné il y a quelques jours, en me disant que ce serait utile pour moi... et cette lecture est vraiment _passionnante_ !  
**H**arry s'abstint de commentaire, mais un réflexe lui fit recourber un coin de ses lèvres à la vue de son amie pleine d'enthousiasme. Il en fallait peu pour charmer Hermione. Mais il ne doutait pas que Cho avait été sincère dans son cadeau. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit un jour qu'il aurait aimé fréquenter des filles aussi intelligentes que la jeune Granger ?  
– Bon, je vérifierai si elle vient en cours. Sinon, j'irai la voir dans sa chambre... répondit-il avec un sourire. (Voyant le regard ébahi d'Hermione, Harry se reprit et balbutia :) Je veux dire, elle m'a déjà invité dans sa chambre... mais sans arrière-pensée, hein ! Elle est avec Malfoy, n'oublie pas... On est juste amis...  
**À** ces mots, le Gryffindor se tourna discrètement et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de la table des Slytherins. Il chercha des yeux son rival et l'aperçut à l'écart de ses amis, le regard sombre, accoudé à côté de son assiette à peine entamée. Ce visage anxieux et fermé, sans trace de mépris, lui était si peu commun que Harry en éprouvait presque de la peine. Draco avait beau être égoïste et parfois cruel avec tout ce qui n'était pas de Sang-Pur, il n'était guère difficile au Survivant de comprendre qu'il avait pu trouver un certain équilibre avec Cho. Car Cho avait changé de comportement et n'agissait plus comme la petite Reine de Ravenclaw...  
_**C**onnaissant le vrai Cho Chang, ça a dû lui être difficile de se supporter dans un tel rôle pendant tant d'années..._  
**À** présent, le caractère doux et posé du Chinois ne pouvait que plaire à un adolescent arrogant en mal de relations. Draco avait beau être extrêmement séduisant, rares étaient les personnes capables de le temporiser, de le comprendre et de se sentir égales à son rang. Ce sentiment de parité presque insolent qui émanait de Cho était sans doute une des clés de la réussite de leur relation. Draco semblait enfin avoir trouvé ce dont il avait besoin auprès d'une femme.  
_**M**ais ce n'est pas une femme_, soupira intérieurement le Gryffindor alors qu'il détournait les yeux de son adversaire.  
**C**omment Cho voyait-il l'issue de cette relation ? Draco n'admettrait jamais une telle tromperie. Or, si l'Asiatique était vraiment amoureux, peut-être chercherait-il à lui dévoiler la vérité ?  
_**M**alfoy serait fou de rage..._  
**H**ermione avait suivi le regard de son ami et elle lui murmura :  
– Tu penses qu'il était au courant de ce qui attendrait Cho là-bas ?  
**H**arry acquiesça lentement.  
– Mais à côté de ça, Cho est quelqu'un de très fort. Elle ne laissera pas Lucius la malmener. J'ai confiance... murmura-t-il pour se rassurer.  
**I**l piqua à nouveau dans son assiette et porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche qu'il mâcha longuement. Il devait admettre que l'absence du Ravenclaw au déjeuner ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sa curiosité et son inquiétude croissaient de minute en minute. Finalement, à la fin du repas, il quitta la table avec ses amis et tous se séparèrent dans le hall. Chacun s'en allait à son option facultative, et sachant que lui et Cho partageaient le même cours, Harry se mit à scruter chaque visage dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle. Mais le travesti ne répondit pas présent pour cette leçon...   
_**P**eut-être qu'il viendra pour le prochain cours..._  
**H**arry cherchait à se persuader qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour son ami, que tout allait bien, que le garçon était revenu sans encombre à Hogwarts, qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos... Il se répéta mentalement cette litanie jusqu'au début du deuxième cours de l'après-midi. Cho n'était toujours pas là... Finalement, il était contraint de reconnaître que son inquiétude tenait plus à présent de l'angoisse.  
**L**orsqu'il partagea son dernier cours de la journée avec Hermione, il lui annonça l'absence du Chinois. Voyant son amie baisser les yeux en triturant nerveusement sa plume, il lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé et lui chuchota :  
– Au pire, si elle ne vient pas dans le réfectoire, j'irai la voir pendant le dîner...  
**L**es deux élèves hochèrent la tête et se concentrèrent enfin sur la leçon afin d'éviter les foudres du Professeur Flitwick.  
**F**inalement, ce que redoutait Harry se produisit ; Cho ne se présenta pas non plus pour le dîner. Les professeurs et Dumbledore faisaient mine de ne rien remarquer, mais tous les élèves de septième année, toutes tables confondues, ne parlaient plus que de ça, avançant maintes et maintes rumeurs à propos de l'entrevue, du Ravenclaw, de Lucius. Accablé par les accusations outrageantes portées sur son père et par l'absence obsédante de Cho, Draco demeurait silencieux, le visage dur et fermé. Comme il l'avait fait pour le déjeuner, il était assis en bout de table à l'écart des autres et une fois de plus, il avait à peine touché à son repas. Harry soupira, tiraillé entre la désolation et l'agacement. Certes, son ennemi lui faisait mal au cœur à agir ainsi, mais le Gryffindor ne supportait pas cet abattement soudain. Même si tout le monde reconnaissait que Draco gardait sa superbe, son regard tracassé n'échappait à personne.  
**H**arry se contenta de boire un peu pour se désaltérer, puis il quitta discrètement la salle, prétextant honteusement une envie pressante. Mais au lieu de prendre le chemin des toilettes, il emprunta celui des escaliers qui le menaient jusqu'à la chambre isolée de Cho. Il évita soigneusement de se faire remarquer par les tableaux et s'immisça dans le couloir gris et froid qui le dirigeait vers une lourde porte.

§§§

**C**ho s'était douché pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Cette fois-ci, il avait ravalé sa fierté et des sanglots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Son absence prolongée avait certainement été remarquée, peut-être même considérée comme irrespectueuse, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur à ménager les susceptibilités de chacun et à se présenter aux cours. Cette fois, il comptait bien faire preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme et prendre le temps de vivre à son rythme pour la journée.   
**U**n frappement à sa porte le fit sursauter alors qu'il démêlait pensivement ses cheveux un peu humides à l'aide de ses doigts. Le regard farouche rivé sur l'entrée, il ne répondit rien et attendit, le souffle coupé.  
– _Cho ?_ fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. _C'est Harry..._  
**C**ho soupira et quitta sa serviette de bain pour s'emmitoufler dans un peignoir. Il s'approcha de la poignée, l'abaissa et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder son ami.  
– Entre... marmonna-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit.  
**H**arry obéit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il scruta l'Asiatique à quelques pas de lui et fit une petite moue embarrassée. Que pouvait-il lui dire à présent qu'il était là ? Que pouvait-il lui demander sans paraître trop curieux ? D'ailleurs, cette visite n'était-elle pas un peu déplacée ?  
– Euh... ça va ? murmura-t-il d'un air penaud en chassant ses doutes d'un revers de la main.  
**L**e regard accablé que lui jeta Cho le fit baisser la tête. Sa question était parfaitement idiote.  
– Ça pourrait aller mieux... répliqua simplement le Chinois.  
**L**e Gryffindor s'assit à ses côtés et ses yeux furetèrent le sol, comme si la moindre rainure des dalles pouvait révéler des paroles réconfortantes. Ses doigts craquèrent nerveusement et il se racla la gorge. Son angoisse contagieuse gagna l'autre garçon qui se leva de son matelas pour faire les cent pas. Alors, ignorant son sentiment de culpabilité, Harry inspira profondément :  
– Comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy ?  
**U**n soupir lui fit relever la tête. Debout à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre, Cho fixait l'horizon. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il retenait difficilement et ses mâchoires serrées tentaient de calmer les tremblements incessants de son menton.  
– Je ne dois plus fréquenter Draco, expliqua-t-il enfin.  
– Quoi ?   
**T**out d'abord surpris, Harry repensa à son ennemi. Il lui serait sans doute difficile d'admettre une rupture avec Cho. Personne encore ne l'avait vu dans cet état à la fois anxieux et agressif. Colin avait échappé de peu à un sort interdit lors de la récréation durant l'après-midi. Seule Hermione avait trouvé le courage de s'interposer et de prendre Creevey par le col. Certes, elle avait jeté un regard noir à Draco pour lui faire comprendre que cette violence ne menait à rien, mais c'était surtout le reporter en herbe qui avait été réprimandé pour avoir dévoilé une intimité qui n'appartenait qu'au couple révélé.  
– ... Draco ne l'acceptera jamais... chuchota-t-il.  
– Et moi je n'accepterai jamais de subir d'autres _Endoloris_ avec son père, répliqua Cho d'une voix chargée de colère.  
**L**e visage de Harry blêmit soudainement et se décomposa à ces mots. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, mais le silence s'imposa une nouvelle fois. Chacun s'en retourna à sa contemplation pour ignorer l'atmosphère lourde, presque tendue entre eux.  
– Ce n'est pas étonnant... il était à deux doigts de réussir un Avada Kedavra sur moi, il y a cinq ans. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a protégé.   
**C**ho se permit un mince sourire pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il avait tout de même eu la chance de ne pas connaître un tel sort après une vive confrontation avec Malfoy. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Provoquer Lucius de cette façon sur un sujet délicat, c'était s'exposer à la colère d'un Mangemort.  
_**F**inalement, je suis peut-être plus chanceux que je ne l'ai cru en revenant ici..._   
– Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? demanda finalement Harry.  
– Rompre avec Draco... j'aurais aimé pouvoir éviter cela, mais Lucius a été trop loin. Je ne peux plus continuer. Il a manifesté très clairement son hostilité envers mes origines asiatiques. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi auprès de son fils...  
– Tu vas abandonner ? s'écria le Survivant avec rage. Mais tu aimes Draco, non ?  
– Mes responsabilités et mes devoirs vont au-delà de mon libre-arbitre.  
**H**arry bondit sur ses pieds et saisit Cho par l'épaule. Il l'obligea à lui faire face, mais le travesti le repoussa du revers de la main.  
– Ne me touche pas. Ta dureté ne me plaît pas, et même si la douleur n'est pas visible, j'ai gardé des séquelles du sort de Lucius. J'ai encore mal, alors évite de me brutaliser.  
– Je ne te brutaliserais pas si tu ne laissais pas Malfoy gagner aussi facilement !  
– _Aussi facilement ?_ Après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'_Endoloris_, tu dis que j'abandonne trop facilement ?  
**L**e jeune homme brun se raidit et fit un pas en arrière, reconsidérant totalement ce personnage un peu désinvolte qu'il avait toujours cru fragile. Supporter une souffrance atroce aussi longtemps était à la limite du potentiel humain. Cho devait sans doute tenir énormément à Draco et à leur relation pour être parvenu à endurer la douleur aussi longtemps.  
– Harry... cette douleur... J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue ! chuchota l'éphèbe d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. J'ai flirté avec les frontières de la folie quelques secondes avant le terme de ma punition...  
**T**oujours impressionné et un peu plus respectueux, Harry haussa les épaules avec simplicité. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et son ami l'imita quelques minutes plus tard.  
– De toute façon, ma relation avec Draco était vouée à l'échec... murmura Cho en baissant tristement les yeux. Je ne suis pas une femme... je ne le serai jamais, sauf au moyen d'une potion. Mais ce serait une enveloppe éphémère... et je ne veux pas lui mentir.  
**I**l se recroquevilla et remonta les genoux contre son torse, les yeux fermés pour mieux retenir de nouvelles larmes. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé prendre dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi s'était-il bercé d'illusions en sachant que la chute serait rude ? Et surtout, pourquoi éprouvait-il ce sentiment de meurtrissure qui lui serrait le cœur et la gorge ? Il avait beau savoir théoriquement ce que pouvait représenter une peine de cœur, jamais il n'avait pu imaginer la douleur émotionnelle que ces histoires provoquaient lorsqu'elles se terminaient mal. En ce moment précis, il portait deux formes de blessures en lui ; l'une corporelle, l'autre morale. Cette addition douloureuse lui enlevait presque le souffle...  
**H**arry tendit la main vers le visage fin de son ami et l'obligea à lever la tête. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur une joue et l'embrassa chastement. Cho se sentir rosir et il détourna honteusement le regard, comme si ce baiser pudique laissait sous-entendre bien plus.  
– C'est gentil de me réconforter, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
**S**ans un mot, le Gryffindor poussa le travesti et l'allongea sur le matelas. En un geste protecteur, il étala le drap de soie sur ce corps frêle que Malfoy avait malmené, puis il s'étendit à son tour, se calant confortablement sur son camarade.  
– Harry ! souffla ce dernier en cherchant à le repousser. C'est indécent ! Et puis tu n'es pas léger !  
– Ce soir, je dors avec toi... murmura simplement l'interpellé qui fermait déjà les yeux, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Cho.  
**I**ncapable de répondre face à cette volonté, l'hôte soupira d'exaspération. Apparemment, son invité se permettait certaines libertés et avait appris à s'imposer... Quelques jours auparavant, jamais il n'aurait osé se montrer si impérieux dans son ton et dans ses actes.  
**U**n peu confus de n'avoir qu'un mince drap pour séparer leurs corps, l'Asiatique soupira et gigota un instant. Il remarqua alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Harry.  
– Quoi ? bouda-t-il en faisant une petite moue.  
– Ne bouge pas trop les hanches... ça risquerait de me mettre dans une position délicate...  
**C**omprenant au bout d'un moment la portée de ces paroles, le rouge de la honte colora les pommettes de Cho qui s'exclama :  
– Tu n'as qu'à quitter mon lit ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te coucher sur moi, que je sache !  
**H**arry se permit un petit rire et roula sur le côté. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir si longtemps maudit ce garçon après avoir découvert son secret. Finalement, c'était un bon compagnon. Un peu obstiné, très moralisateur, parfois un peu trop caractériel... Mais c'était justement cette force de caractère qui permettait au jeune homme brun d'évoluer. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, Harry se sentait différent. Les remontrances de Cho et sa maturité exemplaire y étaient pour beaucoup. En fin de compte, fréquenter quelqu'un de la trempe de Cho avait des conséquences pour le moins positives... même si le Gryffindor avait encore quelques difficultés à apprécier un corps masculin un peu trop efféminé.   
**C**ertes il avait toujours été plus ou moins le rebelle, le « hors norme » aux yeux des Dursley. Il se savait ouvert d'esprit, contrairement à sa famille d'adoption, mais son éducation pieuse faisait que l'androgynéité de son compagnon était un peu trop dérangeante à ses yeux.  
**C**e n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était permis de s'étendre sur Cho ce soir. S'il avait agi ainsi, ce n'était pas plus pour plaisanter que pour se tester. Il avait dû vaincre ses appréhensions et son dégoût afin d'en avoir le cœur net ; était-il possible pour lui d'être attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe ? Apparemment non. Cette petite expérience fraîchement menée venait de lui prouver qu'un garçon trop efféminé ne l'attirait pas.  
**I**l soupira, fatigué de ressasser tant de questions existentielles quant à son orientation sexuelle.  
– Cho... murmura-t-il. À ton avis... qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Snape ?  
– Tout dépend du type de relation que tu souhaites entretenir avec lui.  
**U**n nouveau silence s'établit et Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir d'ailleurs.  
– Si tu ne veux pas de lui, tu ne fais rien et vous gardez vos distances. Si tu veux apprendre à mieux le connaître, alors tu devras faire frémir tes neurones pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il faudra attaquer. Son point sensible, c'est ton père. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé, à toi de trouver les mots pour que Severus accepte de te le raconter.  
**H**arry leva un regard suspicieux et étudia le visage de Cho.  
– Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup...  
– Ne te méprend pas, Harry. Je connais bien Severus, son passé d'étudiant, son passé aux côtés de Voldemort. À présent, il est un homme digne de confiance. Mais tu apprendras que ton père n'est pas étranger dans cette histoire de Mangemort.  
**L**e Gryffindor sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Comment son père aurait-il pu pousser Snape à suivre Voldemort ? Lui qui avait toujours été le premier à combattre les idées de ce sorcier nuisible et destructeur ? Non. Cho allait trop loin. Même si James Potter avait fait quelques erreurs de jeunesse et qu'il s'en était pris à Severus Snape, ce n'était pas suffisant pour mener un jeune magicien, même un Slytherin, dans les bras d'un Mage Noir. Le Maître des Potions était le seul responsable de ses actes et de ses erreurs.  
– Mon père... Il a toujours été un être loyal et bon ! De quel droit salis-tu son nom et son image ? Ne parle pas comme ça de mon père !  
– Ne parle pas de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais connu, rétorqua Cho en lui retournant un regard acéré.  
**H**arry se mordit la lèvre et abandonna toute idée de dispute. Comme à son habitude, le Chinois avait su mettre le doigt sur la corde sensible. Ce côté un peu trop lucide agaçait le Gryffindor qui, dans ces situations, venait à douter de la gentillesse de son ami. Il soupira impatiemment et ferma les yeux.  
– Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents... bougonna-t-il. Tu es cruel.  
**M**ais Cho ne l'écoutait plus, trop préoccupé par la douleur vicieuse qui lui brûlait le dos. Il savait que l'Endoloris n'y était pour rien dans cette sensation... Il se prit le front d'une main et soupira profondément pour retrouver une respiration moins saccadée. Harry perçut son malaise et releva la tête avec inquiétude.  
– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
**C**ho se sentit rougir.  
– La marque que Voldemort a laissée sur moi... elle est dans mon dos. Ça me brûle parfois... un peu comme toi et ta cicatrice, tu comprends ?  
– Oui... tu veux que je te masse un peu ? Ça soulagerait peut-être la douleur...  
**L**e Chinois secoua négativement la tête et se contenta de sourire. Après tout, la douleur n'était jamais bien tenace. Elle se contentait de venir par à-coups, sans doute selon l'humeur de Voldemort. En tout cas, avec le caractère si changeant du Mage Noir, cette hypothèse pouvait expliquer les périodes de souffrance alors qu'aucune menace réelle ne se profilait...  
– _Harry ?_ fit une voix derrière la porte.  
**L**es deux adolescents sursautèrent brusquement en rougissant, comme s'ils avaient été surpris au milieu d'une étreinte amoureuse. Ils scrutèrent l'entrée et la poignée s'abaissa, entrouvrant la porte et dévoilant une chevelure rousse.  
– Ron ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que c'était toi ! souffla son ami en quittant le lit. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On ne faisait rien !  
**D**'un geste impatient, Harry ouvrit un peu plus la porte et empêcha Ron d'entrer par sa carrure. Les pupilles rétrécies par l'irritation, il marmonna :  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– C'est l'heure du vote pour élire notre capitaine d'équipe pour le Quidditch. Tu es obligé de participer.  
**H**arry ouvrit de grands yeux ; comment avait-il pu oublier cette réunion si importante pour lui ? Alors que ça faisait des jours que lui et Ron débattaient sur les capacités de chaque joueur qui se présentait pour endosser le rôle du chef de l'équipe. Pas mal de jeunes de quatrième année se montraient audacieux et ambitieux dans leurs entraînements, mais la confiance des aînés se tournait plutôt vers les septième année. D'ailleurs, Harry avait été proposé comme candidat, mais il avait refusé. Connaissant son niveau en cours et le travail à fournir pour réussir cette dernière année, il avait préféré éviter de s'ajouter de nouvelles responsabilités. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de mener une équipe et d'être sous les feux de la rampe.  
– Vas-y Harry, murmura Cho avec un sourire, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Tu risques d'y arriver en retard. Moi, je vais me reposer un peu ce soir...  
**I**l baissa les yeux et s'étira paresseusement.  
– La journée a été assez éprouvante comme ça. J'ai tout intérêt à récupérer pour demain.  
**L**e Gryffindor hocha la tête et après un simple signe de main, il quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Le Chinois écoutait d'une oreille attentive les bruits de pas qui s'amenuisaient petit à petit. Songeur, il releva ses genoux contre lui et y posa son menton. Même si l'atmosphère entre Harry et lui était souvent tendue, une compagnie n'était pas désagréable. Surtout pour ce soir, après une telle épreuve face à Malfoy... il aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un.  
_**T**ac-tac-tac !_  
**C**ho sursauta et bondit de son lit. Il ouvrit hâtivement la fenêtre, autorisant la pie à venir se poser sur son bras. L'oiseau se cramponna à son poignet et leva sa patte écailleuse pour présenter une petite lettre. Le jeune homme la déplia et lut attentivement. Des larmes perlèrent ses paupières... Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joie et non de douleur comme il en avait laissé couler tout au long de cette abominable journée. Ému, il serra le papier contre son cœur.  
**L**a pie se posa sur le porte-plume et le jeune homme s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se vêtant d'un pantalon de soie et d'une longue chemise à col mao. Il se coiffa consciencieusement et retourna à la fenêtre au pas de course. L'oiseau à ses côtés battit des ailes avec impatience et s'envola vers le ciel d'encre. Alors Cho se métamorphosa en corneille et quitta la chambre de la même façon.  
**C**ette lettre n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber... Enfin son Mentor l'autorisait à venir lui rendre visite. Plus que tout, il avait besoin de revoir cet homme bon qui, malgré sa froideur et sa dureté, avait toujours été une source de stabilité pour l'orphelin asiatique. Il était sans doute le seul être au monde que Cho aimait du plus profond de son cœur... le seul être pour lequel le jeune homme se sentait prêt à sacrifier sa vie...

§§§

**A**rrivé à l'entrée du palais, le Chinois se présenta aux gardes qui lui ouvrirent la porte. Le port altier, le regard lumineux et conquérant, il entra dans le vaste hall et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'un serviteur. Il se contenta de lui sourire et l'homme hocha la tête. Sans adresser un mot à l'adolescent, le vieillard se dirigea vers une grande salle et se courba respectueusement.  
– Li-Lian Zhao est arrivé.  
– Faites-le entrer.  
**C**ette voix grave, un peu traînante et cynique, enleva un frisson à l'Asiatique. Il se présenta dans le salon et s'inclina à son tour, la main sur le cœur. Les paupières fermées mais le corps tremblant de joie et d'émotion, il murmura :  
– Je suis heureux de vous revoir, _Mylord_.  
**L**e cœur battant, il leva les yeux pour affronter le regard de son tuteur posté à la fenêtre.  
– Miss Zhao ! intervint le serviteur inquiet. Les liens entre vous et le Maître sont peut-être étroits, mais on ne fixe pas impunément un Mage Noir ! Un peu de retenue je vous prie...  
**M**ais l'interpellé ne prêta aucune attention à ses conseils. Il connaissait son Mentor mieux que quiconque, et son statut privilégié lui permettait certaines familiarités que le maître appréciait tout particulièrement. Ignorant les avertissements plaintifs du domestique, le jeune homme se redressa et se joignit aux côtés de Lord Voldemort qui prenait place sur son siège.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà-voilà ! Chapitre 5 terminé ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour pondre ces quinze pages, mais j'ai fait une série malaise/déprime/malaise/etc... donc il a été difficile pour moi de continuer. Maintenant que ça va mieux, j'espère pouvoir retrouver un rythme plus rapide :-)  
Bon, vu la fin que je vous ai laissée, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter à propos de ce chapitre. Notez que tout désir de vengeance, de violence (verbale ou physique) envers la nautrice qui vous aurait bluffé en beauté sur son personnage principal est à proscrire XD ! (s'enfuit lamentablement et s'enterre dans son terrier)  
Au fait, pour ceux qui laisseront une review, j'ai un petit sondage à faire ;_

Comment dois-je appeler notre petit Chinois à présent ?  
1) on laisse le patronyme Cho Chang partout (y compris en-dehors des dialogues), sauf quand son mentor et ses subordonnés s'adresse à lui.   
2) on met à présent son véritable prénom partout (y compris en-dehors des dialogues), en sachant que les élèves de Hogwarts l'appelleront toujours Cho Chang du fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas sa véritable identité.

_Voilà, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire... bref, je vais doucement m'enfuir avant de subir votre courroux !  
Bzu-bzu ! Réponses aux reviews right now ! _

_Tanuki qui couine pathétiquement au fond de son terrier._

**Onarluca :** il n'empêche que j'avoue, sur le coup, voir ton nom parmi les reviewers m'a fait louper un battement de cœur ! Mais ça, c'est normal ! Paraît que je fais un complexe d'infériorité XD ! Bref, certes, Cho ne prend pas de gant avec Harry, et pourtant vu sa situation il est tout de même un peu gonflé de donner des leçons :-) mais je crois que justement, j'aime bien ce caractère que je lui donne petit à petit _(va finalement tomber amoureuse de « son » personnage)_. Sinon, je pense qu'il y aura d'autres remontrances, car même si j'adore le personnage de Harry, je ne peux que dire une chose sur lui ; c'est vraiment un sale morveux qui mérite d'être rééduqué :-D

**Vif d'or :** je dois avoir un fond sadique pour avoir casé Draco avec Pansy selon les projets de Lucius... bah, advienne que pourra ! Surtout que finalement, Cho est peut-être plus néfaste que Parkinson ! oO ... Pour ce qui est de Severus et Harry, en effet, il m'attend _beaucoup_ de boulot, mais j'aime les défis. Je n'aime pas les fics où ce couple se jette dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sans raison particulière :-) alors ici, je prends mon temps... mais je pense que même si y'a du travail qui m'attend avec eux, ça me viendra facilement. Il reste de l'espoir XD !

**Petrol kiwi :** Ouh-là ! tu n'avais donc plus internet ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne te retrouvais plus :-) entre nous, j'aurais mal supporté de ne plus avoir internet. Je suis une web-addict et j'en arrive à un stade irrécupérable je crois bien oO ... mais bon, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu rattraper ta lecture, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu sembles vraiment apprécier cette histoire ! Pour un début sur FFNet, je dois reconnaître que je suis vraiment flattée de voir ma première fic Harry Potter connaître un mini-succès ! Sinon, pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé dans les douches ? Sans doute parce que Cho a plus d'attirance pour Draco que pour Harry :-D _(imagine déjà Petrol kiwi hurler un « NAAAAAN » derrière son écran)_. Plus sérieusement, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à admirer la vue, si je puis dire ! Et je pense que Harry était un peu trop mis à nu (dans tous les sens du terme) pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa remontrance ! Mdr, c'est étonnant car même s'il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai l'impression que le passage des douches a fait un certain succès dans ce chapitre 4 !

**Luuslynn :** hé-hé, et bien ce que tu appelles un « long blabla qui ne sert à rien » s'appelle chez moi un « coup de fouet » ! Car sérieusement, chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je me sens revigorée ! Et tu as vraiment l'air d'apprécier cette fic ! En tout cas, c'est l'impression que tu donnes à chacun de tes commentaires ! Pour ce qui est de la relation Draco/Cho, je sais plus ou moins comment cela évoluera, il me reste juste certains détails à approfondir avant de continuer tout ça. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a des sentiments des deux côtés, mais aussi un énorme mensonge que Cho entretient :-/ ... on verra. Pour ce qui est de Snape et de sa rancune, il a vraiment de quoi en vouloir à Cho... Déjà, les dernières lignes de ce chapitre suffiront à éclairer un peu plus sur cette relation particulière qu'entretiennent Snape et Cho, le pourquoi de cette familiarité entre eux... J'espère juste qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre 5, tu n'auras pas un goût amer !

**Lululle :** oui, c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que Cho se jette sur Harry dans le tome 5, mais déjà dans le tome 4, quand Harry l'invite pour le bal et qu'elle est contrainte de refuser l'offre, on voit qu'il y a déjà une attirance :-) je pense qu'il y a une attirance respective, malgré le fait qu'elle soit avec Cedric (bah oui, malheureusement, il arrive parfois qu'une femme soit amoureuse de deux hommes à la fois :-/ ...). Donc ça va encore, la relation dans le tome 5 reste cohérente ! Enfin j'imagine que même cette façon de voir Cho ne te plaît pas trop hein ? lol ! Mais bon, du moment que tu supportes Cho dans cette fanfic, c'est l'essentiel :-D je n'aimerais pas que tu raies ton écran à coup de couteau à chaque fois que tu vois son nom dans mes chapitres ! (Enfin c'est bizarre que le seul passage du chapitre 4 mentionné dans vos reviews soit la scène dans la douche ! ... ;-)


End file.
